Passion
by Bouhouhou
Summary: Renesmée a terminé de grandir. Elle est devenue à présent immortelle, et va débuter une nouvelle vie en commençant par le lycée de Forks. Jacob et elle sont comme frère et soeur. Ils ne pensent pas à une quelconque histoire d'amour, loin de là. Enfin, qui sait ce qui peut arriver... (euh moi? héhé)
1. Laisse moi dormir !

Un bruit très désagréable se mit à retentir dans ma chambre. Je n'en pouvais plus cela me donnait mal à la tête. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : le détruire. Ce que je fis, moins d'une seconde après. Je me mis à ronchonner et ma main écrasa mon « adorable » réveil. Ce que j'étais bien dans mon lit, je ne voulais plus en sortir. Il faisait tellement bon et chaud, ce qui représentait un réel luxe vu les températures affreuses que Forks nous proposait en ce mois de septembre. Puis, la couverture se retrouva soudainement à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir frigorifiée. Qui est le sadique qui ose me faire cela ? Je ne bougeai tout de même pas d'un poil. Je ne pris pas la peine de lever mes paupières. Je voulais qu'on me laisse dormir. Je sentis un souffle chaud près de mon oreille et cette personne me dit :

- Lycéeee !

- Mhhhh !

- Lève-toi, faignante ! C'est ton premier jour quand-même.

- …..

- Ahhh j'en étais sûr tu es tellement tête en l'air. Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! J'avais raison de venir ici te chercher. Sans moi, tu serais resté au chaud dans ton lit. Mais si tu veux je peux venir te réchauffer. Ce qu'il fit en s'approchant dangereusement de moi avec son sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Oh ça va. Laisse les reproches sadiques à mon père stp. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi.

- Tu ne vas pas m'enlever ce plaisir quand même Nessie.

J'entendis mon sadique de meilleur ami se mettre à rire. Si on n'habitait pas dans un endroit aussi reculé, les habitants du centre de Forks l'aurait à coup sûr entendu. Je daignais enfin ouvrir mes yeux et me levait très difficilement de mon lit, qui je suis sûre va beaucoup me manquer aujourd'hui.

- Allez, habilles toi, je t'attends en bas. Je t'emmènerai au lycée avant de partir travailler.

- Quelle âme généreuse !

Pour seule réponse, je me pris mon oreiller en plein visage, ce qui me fit tomber sur mon lit, et Jacob se moqua de moi. Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers et me décidai enfin à me mettre debout et à marcher jusqu'à ma salle de bain. Je m'y de la musique (Muse - Uprising) et commença à danser et à chanter extrêmement faux pendant que l'eau commençait à ruisseler le long de mon corps. Que voulez-vous, je ne suis qu'à moitié vampire, je ne peux pas tout avoir.

Une fois terminé, je me dirigeai vers mon armoire, et choisit une tenue pour ce premier jour. J'hésitai longuement et mon choix s'arrêta sur une robe pull à col roulé, un legging et des boots à talon que ma tante Alice m'avait acheté pour mon anniversaire. Une fois habillée, j'allai m'assoir à ma coiffeuse, pris ma brosse et commença à coiffer mes longues boucles. Mes cheveux étaient brun roux, aux reflets de bronze comme mon père. Quel bel héritage. Je me regardai longuement devant le miroir. Je n'avais seulement que 8 ans mais j'avais l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 18 ans. J'ai terminé de « grandir », il y a un mois, alors mes parents ont décidé de me faire aller au lycée pour découvrir d'autres personnes et me permettre de faire ma propre vie. Quand, j'ai su cela, un bonheur extrême avait envahit tout mon être. J'allais enfin voir d'autres personnes, me faire des amis et pourquoi pas un petit ami. Rien que ces dernières pensées me firent bondir de joie. Je me mis un peu de mascara afin de mettre mes yeux noisette en valeur. Mes joues était naturellement rosées, je n'avais donc pas besoin de me maquiller davantage. J'inspectai mes quelques tâches de rousseur, que je ne trouvais pas très jolies mais qui selon Jacob, faisaient tout mon charme. Sincérité ou humour, je ne le saurai jamais… Je ne faisais que 1mètre 63 et Jacob, une fois de plus se moquait de moi à cause de cela. C'est sûr que comparé à ses 2 mètres, j'étais minuscule à côté de lui. Il était tellement imposant à cause de sa carrure, qu'il impressionnait certains habitants de Forks. Rien que de penser à cela, je me mis à rire car cette situation l'amusait beaucoup.

Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigea vers la cuisine. Ma grand-mère et Jacob étaient en grande conversation lorsque j'aperçus la montagne de pancakes que cette dernière avait préparé.

- Tu comptes faire manger tous les habitants de la ville !

- Je savais que cela allait arriver. Nous te connaissons Nessie. Tu allais mettre des heures à te lever, oublier ta rentrée et Jacob allait venir comme à chaque fois, te sortir des bras de Morphée. Alors, j'ai préparé à l'avance tout cela pour Jacob.

Ce dernier la remercia, la bouche remplit de pancakes au nutella.

- Je vois que tu me soutiens grand-mère, c'est gentil de ta part. Je n'y peux rien j'étais tellement bien sous ma couette, tu ne peux pas me reprocher cela.

Je lui souris et pris quelques bouchées. Mon dieu, que c'est délicieux. Rien de tel pour prendre des forces avant d'affronter ce froid.

- Jake, tu es venu ici pour me réveiller car j'allais être en retard à coup sûr, mais maintenant c'est toi qui me retarde en dégustant sauvagement ses pauvres pancakes.

- Désolé mais c'est tellement bon.

Je le pris par le bras et le traîna vers la sortie. Il prit au passage un pancake croyant que je ne l'avais pas vu.

- Bonne journée Esmée et encore merci pour le petit déjeuner !

- De rien Jacob et passe une bonne journée ma Nessie !

- Merci grand-mère

- Ah oui, Jacob quel moyen de transport allez vous utiliser ? s'inquiéta-elle

- Ma moto. Hésita-il à lui répondre. Je sais que ce n'est pas la grande histoire d'amour entre Edward et les motos mais c'est tellement plus pratique.

- Allez-y, mais je ne vous ai pas vu d'accord ?

- D'accord, lui répondis-je tout en souriant

L'avantage d'avoir une mère qui a le pouvoir de créer un bouclier, est qu'à présent mon père ne pouvait plus lire les pensées des personnes qui l'entouraient.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je chevauchai la moto de Jacob et ce dernier me mis son casque.

- Ah attends, il faut que je mette mes écouteurs pour écouter de la musique.

- Toi et ta musique. Me dit-il tout en roulant les yeux.

- Oui, une grande histoire d'amour !

Je mis mes écouteurs et le casque de Jacob. La première musique démarra. (Coldplay - Fix you)

- En route pour ta première expérience au lycée, ma Nessie.

Son sourire me rassura et me fis oublier le stress qui commençait petit à petit à monter. Je lui souris en retour et m'y mes bras autour de sa taille et il démarra, direction le lycée de Forks.

Heureusement, que mon père n'était pas là, il roulait à une vitesse incroyable. Une sensation de liberté et d'indépendance pointait le bout de son nez. La chanson de Coldplay m'aidait également à me détendre. Comme l'a dit précédemment Jacob, la musique était mon échappatoire. Toutes les musiques me faisait sentir libre. Elle m'accompagnait à chaque étape de ma vie, dans les moments de joie et de tristesse. Elle m'emportait tout simplement. C'est pour cela que je me suis inscrite, il y a quelques semaines à des cours de danses. Ne sachant pas chanter, la danse était la seule option possible pour me lier avec la musique.

Nous passèrent par une petite route, traversant les bois. Que c'était magnifique toute cette verdure. A chaque fois, je me retrouvais émerveillée par la beauté des paysages de Forks. J'avais l'impression de contempler une peinture. Ces longues sorties avec Jacob n'ont fait qu'amplifier mon amour pour la nature. Nous passions nos journées ici ou à la Push, à chasser, à se taquiner, à se chamailler, ou bien tout simplement à discuter. On m'avait dit que ma mère pensait tout le contraire lorsqu'elle était arrivée pour la première fois ici.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque la moto de Jake s'arrêta. Nous descendîmes tous les deux de la moto.

- Voilà tu es enfin arrivé.

Je me retournai et contemplai ce grand bâtiment qui se trouvait face à moi. Une nouvelle page de ma vie allait dès à présent s'ouvrir.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, c'est ma toute première fiction. J'ai déjà quelques idées pour la suite. Je sais pas encore si se sera une courte ou une longue fic. Tout dépend de vos retours à vrai dire._

_J'accepte volontiers vos critiques constructives afin de connaître mes points d'amélioration._

_J'espère que cela vous a plu._


	2. Premières rencontres

(**The Ting Tings - Hang it up**)

C'était reparti, mon stress revenait me taquiner. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de Jacob pour cela.

- Oh je stresse Jake !

- Évite de mordre quelqu'un le premier jour. Me dit-il en s'esclaffant, là, au milieu de la cour.

- Arrête tout le monde nous regarde ! Fis-je gênée que tous les regards soient braqués sur nous.

- C'est normal ça ma petite Nessie, je suis là, grand, beau et fort pour ces belles jeunes filles. Me dit-il avec son sourire ravageur.

- Ha Ha tu es un comique toi.

En même temps, il n'avait pas tord, la plupart des étudiantes étaient en train de regarder Jacob en mode prédatrice (comparable aux vampires assoiffés de sang). Cette pensée me parut étrange. Je n'avais jamais imaginé Jacob avec une fille. Étant toujours avec nous, depuis ma naissance, je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler de sentiments amoureux à l'égard d'une quelconque fille. Cela me paraissait tellement habituel, que je n'y avais jamais réellement pensé à vrai dire. Peut-être voyait-t-il des filles sans nous le dire. Je suis quand même sa meilleure amie, il m'en aurait parlé. Bon en même temps je n'étais pas une experte dans ce domaine et je n'avais que huit ans en réalité, donc pour moi amour égal néant absolu. J'espèrais bien y remédier cette année. De toute façon, de qui aurais-je pu tomber amoureuse ? Je ne fréquentais que mon père, mes oncles, quelques quileutes et Jacob. Il m'était donc impossible de développer ce genre de sentiment.

- Arrête c'est bon. Tout va bien se passer. Fais moi confiance et de toute façon si quelqu'un venait à t'embêter, je serai là pour lui mettre sa raclé.

- Je suis assez grande pour le faire moi-même, lui dis-je offusquée. Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps merci !

- En tout cas ce type là-bas m'énerve ! Il n'arrête pas de nous fixer depuis au moins 5 minutes ! me dit-il en haussant le ton

Je tournai légèrement la tête et aperçu un jeune étudiant d'à peu près 18 ans, comme moi (enfin presque). Il était très beau, assez grand et avait un corps plutôt athlétique. Il devait sûrement être sportif. Je contemplai un peu plus précisément son visage. Il était châtain, des yeux bleus azur et une bouche… Oh mon dieu, quelle bouche, on aurait envie de la mordre tellement elle paressait attirante. Mais effectivement, Jacob avait raison, il ne nous lâchait pas du regard, cela en devenait même embarrassant.

- Qui sait mon petit Jake, il a peut être trouvé l'âme sœur en ta personne ! Lui dis-je en me tordant de rire devant lui

- Mais dis moi, tu es comique toi aussi ce matin ma Nessie! Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! Me dit-il en me pinçant le nez afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

- Arrête ! Tu me fais mal Jake ! Mentis-je afin de tenter de le faire culpabiliser un minimum et de le faire s'arrêter.

- Oh ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! Tu ne sens rien, je te rappelle que tu es à moitié vampire. Se sont des chatouilles pour toi.

- Oui comme tu viens de le dire je ne le suis qu'à moitié. Si j'étais entièrement humaine, tu me l'aurais déjà cassé.

- Ah Nessie. Ta voix sexy et sensuelle me donne des frissons. Me lança-t-il entre deux rires

- Quel idiot ! Lâche mon nez !

Je me mis à le taper au beau milieu de la cour. Là, c'était sûr tout le monde nous regardait, autant les élèves que les professeurs. Ah !et même la personne qui s'occupait de l'entretien. Je vais le réduire en miette le clébard. Il ne s'arrêtait plus de rire. Cela me permit d'enlever sa main qui avait pris l'emprise de mon nez. Je fulminais et partis en direction de l'accueil, située à quelques mètres.

- Bon salut. La prochaine fois, je te mords !

Je continuai à poursuivre ma marche, très rapide sous l'effet de la colère, et j'entendais Jacob qui essayait de me rattraper.

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois de toute façon.

- …

- C'est bon, arrête de ronchonner.

- …

- J'adore t'embêter, c'est plus fort que moi.

Je le connaissais par cœur, j'étais certaine qu'il était en train de sourire en prononçant cette phrase. Il me rattrapa, me saisit le bras d'une force incroyable, me mis face à lui, et me plaqua un baiser sur le front.

- Passe une bonne journée. Et crois moi tout se passera bien. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher après les cours ?

- Non merci, c'est gentil. Je vais aller voir mes tantes à leur travail. Lui répondis-je après m'être calmée. Il avait toujours eu ce don de m'énerver et de me rassurer en l'espace de quelques secondes

- Je n'appelle pas cela un travail. Rit-t-il

Je le tapai de toutes mes forces sur la poitrine et lui sourit. Je le regardai ensuite se diriger vers sa moto pour partir travailler à son garage. Après lui avoir fait un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir, je me dirigeai vers l'accueil pour me présenter et obtenir mon emploi du temps.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Renesmée Cullen, je …

- Ah oui ! Tout le monde vous attendait! Que vous êtes belle ! Encore, plus que vos cousins. Me coupa-elle

- Merci. Lui répondis-je en cachant mon rougissement

Afin que je puisse intégrer le lycée, ma famille avait décidé de m'inventer une autre vie pour éviter les commérages et le questionnement des habitants de Forks. Par conséquent, j'étais la nièce d'Esmée et donc la nouvelle « cousine » de mes oncles, qui avait décidé de passer un peu de temps avec sa famille.

- Quelle grande famille vous avez quand même. C'est très rare de nos jours. Moi je …

- Euh désolé de vous interrompre, mais je crois que je vais vraiment être en retard pour mon premier cours et cela risque de déplaire fortement à mon professeur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. La coupais-je afin d'éviter de connaître tous les détails sur sa famille.

- Ah oh oui… Excusez-moi. Tenez. Voici votre emploi du temps et un plan pour accéder aux salles de classe.

- Je vous remercie Madame. Bonne journée à vous.

(**Stereophonics – Have a nice day**)

Je sortis de son bureau et me dirigeai jusqu'au hall principal. J'ouvris mon plan pour rechercher ma classe et tenta de trouver au moins le « vous êtes ici », qui bien évidemment n'était pas mentionné. C'était certain, j'étais mal barrée. Moi et le sens de l'orientation, ce n'était vraiment pas l'amour fou. J'avançai tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur mon plan, lorsque quelqu'un me bouscula. Mes affaires tombèrent à terre et j'étais sûr le point d'insulter la personne qui n'avais pas fait attention, lorsque je reconnu le garçon de tout à l'heure.

- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. Je suis nouveau ici et je cherchai la salle sur ce fichu plan. S'excusa-t-il en me montrant son bout de papier.

Je me mis à éclater de rire et lui montrant mon plan. Il se mit à rire également et m'aida à ramasser mes affaires.

- A ce que je vois, je ne suis pas la seule qui soit nouvelle.

- Julian Cooper

- Renesmée Cullen

- Très originale comme prénom.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

- Très bien, t'inquiète. Me dit-il tout en riant. C'est le numéro combien ?

Je n'arrêtais pas de le fixer. C'était la première personne que je rencontrais et cela se passait très bien. Après tout ce n'était pas écrit sur mon front que j'étais à moitié vampire et à moitié humaine.

- Pardon ?

- Ta salle. C'est quel numéro ?

- Ah pardon. 305

- Comme moi. Avec un peu de chance, à deux on va trouver plus facilement.

- Ne compte pas sur moi, je n'ai aucun don pour l'orientation. Jacob me le dit assez souvent. Pour une fois qu'il a raison et que je ne peux pas le contredire, il en profite cet idiot.

- C'est ton frère ?

- Oui, c'est le garçon qui était avec moi dans la cour tout à l'heure. On avait remarqué que tu nous regardais, et … Ah mais quelle idiote, quand je suis stressée, je n'arrête pas de parler et …

- Ce n'est pas grave. Me dit-il tout en s'esclaffant. C'est mignon. Un des deux a été adopté ou vous êtes une famille recomposée ? Car au niveau physique, vous êtes loin de vous ressembler. C'est le jour et la nuit.

- Pardon ?

- Toi et ton frère.

- Jacob ?! Ah non, c'est mon meilleur ami, il est pour moi comme mon frère. Je le connais depuis toute petite.

- Une chance pour moi alors. On est arrivé.

Je me stoppai net après ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je levai les yeux et son regard (intéressé ?) se plongea dans le mien. Ah mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire. J'étais nul à ça. J'étais aveugle au niveau des sentiments, si on ne me disait rien, je ne voyais rien tout simplement. Il prit conscience de mon trouble, me sourit, et ouvrit la porte.

- Après toi, Miss Cullen

Nous rentrâmes dans la salle de classe, et tous les visages se tournèrent en moins d'une seconde dans notre direction. C'était déjà rare pour une petite ville comme Forks d'accueillir un nouvel élève, alors deux en même temps, c'était l'événement de l'année. Le professeur nous accueilli et nous présenta aux élèves. Il nous montra deux places de libre. Une à côté d'une miss monde qui pourrait nourrir un pays entier avec tout le maquillage qu'elle avait sur le visage, et une autre à côté d'une jeune fille qui avait ses yeux rivés sur son bouquin. Je me retournai vers Julian afin de vouloir lui demander où est-ce qu'il préférait s'asseoir mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui poser la question, qu'il me répondit de suite :

- C'est bon je me sacrifie. Même en étant de dos j'ai remarqué ton enthousiasme à aller t'asseoir vers Barbie.

- Merci. Je te revaudrai cela je te le jure.

- Tu as intérêt, tu as vu l'énorme sacrifice que je fais pour tes beaux yeux !

Miss monde me voyant me diriger vers l'autre place libre, m'interpella :

- Tu vas t'ennuyer ma pauvre, Wilson est loin d'être une grande bavarde. Elle est d'un ennui mortel, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas un seul ami.

Cette garce se faisait une joie de se moquer de cette fille. Je me retournai pour regarder la dîtes fille en question, et je fus choquée, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et regardait toujours son manuel malgré les insultes dîtes à son égard. Barbie devait prendre un malin plaisir à la rabaisser.

- C'est toujours mieux que d'écouter une idiote glousser à longueur de journée !

Julian éclata de rire. Elle me lança un regard remplit de haine. Le professeur nous stoppa, et je m'assis à côté de la jeune fille. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers moi, pour me saluer, et qu'elle préférait rester dans sa bulle plutôt que de parler à quiconque. Je la fixais et essayait de voir quel moment serait le plus propice pour l'aborder et en connaître un peu plus sur elle. Elle paressait gêner et mal à l'aise. Ses mains étaient moites. Cela faisait au moins 5 minutes qu'elle restait sur la même page. Le professeur commença à nous expliquer les bases pour réaliser des équations et des inéquations. Ma camarade de droite daigna enfin lever les yeux vers le professeur afin de pouvoir mieux comprendre ses explications. Elle posa son coude sur la table et dirigea sa main vers son visage comme si elle voulait me le cacher un maximum. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle paressait très jolie. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en ma direction et reporta ensuite son regard vers l'équation affichée au tableau. Je devais la gêner, cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que je la regardais. Je me décidai néanmoins à engager la conversation avec elle.

- Euh … Excuse moi mais est-ce que tu aurais un stylo à me prêter, je suis tellement tête en l'air et avec le retard que j'ai eu ce matin, je l'ai complètement oublié. Lui chuchotais-je

Ses yeux toujours rivés sur le tableau, elle prit un stylo posé vers son livre et me le donna. Ma tentative a complètement échoué. Cette fille m'intriguait. Je voulais la connaître un peu plus. J'étais une Cullen ! Je vais m'accrocher et lui arracher au moins une phrase. J'enchaînai avec une seconde tentative.

- Quelle idiote, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je m'appelle Renesmée Cullen. Je viens d'arriver en ville afin de passer un peu de temps avec ma famille.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête en ma direction, me regarda longuement, comme si elle voulait vérifier que je ne me moquais pas d'elle. Elle était très jolie, son visage était fin, ses cheveux blonds clairs étaient coupés très court, un peu à la garçonne mais cela lui donnait un petit air sexy et malicieux, ses yeux avaient une couleur vert émeraude et de longs cils agrandissaient ce regard déjà captivant, ses joues étaient comme les miennes d'un naturel légèrement rosées et avait des lèvres pulpeuses. Je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi elle se cachait. Elle se détendit et daigna enfin me sortir quelques mots.

- Bienvenue, moi c'est Eden Wilson. Se présenta-elle tout en rougissant légèrement.

- Merci. Dit comment s'appelle Barbie ? J'aimerais au moins connaître le nom de cette idiote.

- Qui ça ? Me dit-elle en rigolant

- Bin oui, la fille là-bas. Je lui montrais cette dernière en la pointant du doigt, tout en étant fière de l'avoir fait parler mais également rire.

- Ah, elle… c'est Kelly Davis. C'est loin d'être une lumière. Sa dernière phrase la fit sourire comme si elle repensait à une anecdote.

- Oh oui je l'avais remarqué. Il ne faut pas être Sherlock Holmes pour découvrir cela.

Pour simple réponse, elle me sourit. Cela me rassura. Elle était sincère. J'avais la sensation qu'elle me voyait comme une alliée et non comme une ennemie, qui la rabaisserait. Nous n'avions plus reparlé après notre petite conversation. Le cours se termina. Eden me proposa de m'expliquer où se trouvait ma prochaine salle. J'en fus agréablement surprise. La matinée se passa relativement vite. Je partis en direction de la cantine, quand j'aperçus Eden assise, seule, à une table. Je me dirigeai vers elle et lui demandai si je pouvais déjeuner avec elle. Nous faisions un peu plus connaissance, lorsque Julian se joignit également à nous en s'asseyant à côté d'Eden. Il était accompagné d'un autre garçon. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Julian, mais une chose était sûr, Eden et lui étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Elle était timide et lui, rentre-dedans. J'espérais sincèrement que cette rencontre entre ces deux là n'allait pas reclouer cette dernière sans son mutisme.

- Salut, je m'appelle Julian Cooper et lui c'est Louis James. Et toi, c'est quoi ton joli petit nom ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant un sourire ravageur.

Oh mais quelle classe, c'était incroyable ! Je voulus lui taper la jambe, croyant que cela allait être discret mais manque de chance je me trompai de cible et tapai dans celle de Louis. Voyant ma gêne, il souffrit en silence. Je m'excusai d'un regard.

- Moi, c'est Eden Wilson et pas besoin de me présenter Louis, je le connais depuis l'enfance. Lui répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

- N'oublie pas que Forks est une toute petite ville, tout le monde se connaît ici. Lui expliqua le fameux Louis. De plus, nos parents sont des amis de longues dates. Ah oui … Un conseil, Julian, laisse ton attitude de dragueur de côté avec Eden. Tu es le genre de type qu'elle déteste le plus au monde. Avoua-t-il en s'esclaffant, la jeune blonde approuvant ses dires.

- Ah ! Et quel genre de type suis-je ?! Lança-t-il légèrement énervé.

- Oh c'est simple. Egocentrique, dragueur et rentre-dedans. Tu es le genre de personne qui croit pouvoir tout avoir avec un simple sourire. Avoua-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Louis était blond et avait des yeux noisette. Il devait faire à vu d'œil, une tête de plus que moi et paressait beaucoup plus calme et posé. Je les regardais à tour de rôle et sentais au plus profond de moi, que j'allais me lier d'amitié très facilement avec eux. Eden avait l'air un peu énervé par le comportement de Julian. Ce dernier, lui, paressait choqué par l'attitude de la belle blonde et Louis les regardait en secouant la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit et me confirma mes dernières pensées : ils allaient faire à présent partie de ma vie, j'en étais certaine.

La fin de journée arriva très vite. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les quatre dans la cour lorsque j'aperçus Jacob, debout, appuyé contre sa moto. Il me sourit, regarda mes amis et fronça des sourcils. Je les saluai et me dirigeai, surprise vers Jacob.

- Pourquoi tu es là ? Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine de venir me prendre car je comptais aller voir mes tantes. Lui rappelais-je

- C'est le type de ce matin non. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec lui ? Me demanda-il tout en ne lâchant pas Julian du regard et en ne faisant même pas attention à ce que je venais de lui dire. Sympathique.

- C'est mon ami, tout simplement. Tu veux que je fasse les présentations. Tu as eu le coup de foudre toi aussi ? Le taquinais-je. Bon qu'est-ce tu fais là répond ! Oh et arrête de le regarder !

- Alice m'a appelé et m'a demandé de venir te chercher car je dois aller les voir pour qu'elle règle mon problème.

- Gros problème, dirais-je même.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point cela m'emballe ! Je vais passer la pire heure de toute ma vie !

- Je te soutiendrai mon petit Jake. Maman sera là !

- Rigole ma petite! Tu vas également y passer ce soir ! M'avoua-t-il fier de me voir apeurée. Allez monte, on va voir nos deux tortionnaires.

- Oh non !

Nous nous installâmes sur sa moto et nous partîmes voir mes deux tantes à leur travail. Ça va être horrible.

* * *

_Voilà mon deuxième chapitre ! =)_

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. Merci pour vos reviews, cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. C'est pour moi une source de motivation. Alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser et à me donner votre avis._

_Je pense partir sur une longue fiction. Le début est peut-être un peu long mais c'est le passage obligatoire pour avoir de bonnes bases. J'ai déjà pleins d'idées en têtes pour pimenter la vie de ma petite Renesmée et de mon petit Jacob. Ma fiction ne s'appelle pas Passion pour rien, je vais leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs mouahaha._

_L'amitié sera beaucoup présente. Je trouve cela très important, donc vous allez entendre beaucoup parlé de ces 3 nouveaux personnages. Je vais les faire évoluer et grandir. J'espère que vous les apprécierez autant que moi._

_Sinon, selon vous quel est le travail de Rosalie et d'Alice ? Et quel problème a Jacob ?_


	3. Découverte

- Bon le clébard, tu sors ou tu compte dormir là ! Aboya ma tante Rosalie avec son sourire le plus sadique qu'elle avait en réserve, spécialement pour Jacob.

- Jake… C'est ridicule, sors. Je veux te voir ! Le suppliais-je avec une pointe d'excitation dans ma voix, tout en dansant légèrement sur la chanson de Hawk Nelson qui était en train de passer. (**Hawk Nelson - Take me**)

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive…

Jacob sorti enfin de sa cabine d'essayage. J'en restai bouche bée. Il était tout simplement très séduisant. Il portait un pantalon de costume noir en laine vierge et portait une simple chemise blanche qui m'était sa peau couleur brun/roux en valeur. Il me fit un sourire gêné. Je crus tomber. Ses dents étaient aussi blanches que sa chemise. Son sourire devait faire fondre plus d'une fille. J'avais en face de moi un homme, très beau dans son costume, à la fois habillée, mais tout en étant décontracté. Mes tantes avaient décidément trouvé ce qui lui correspondait le mieux.

- Ah ! C'est une réussite Jacob ! S'enthousiasma Alice. Tu es très beau et séduisant !

- J'avoue qu'elle n'a pas tord. On fait du beau boulot, nous sommes des professionnelles !

- Oh stp Blondie, garde tes fantasmes pour toi. Ça me met mal à l'aise. Se moqua-t-il.

Il se retourna vers moi, attendant probablement une réponse de ma part. Mais aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche.

- Et toi Nessie, t'en penses quoi ? J'ai l'impression d'être ridicule.

- Non, tu rigole. Cela te va très bien, crois moi. Tu vas faire des ravages. Le rassurais-je

- Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de mariage tous les ans… dit-il avec soulagement.

En effet, nous étions ici afin de trouver notre « bonheur » pour l'événement de l'année : Le mariage de Sam et Emily. Ce n'était pas trop tôt en même temps, cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que la pauvre attendait désespérément sa demande. Le mariage allait se passer dans trois mois, en plein mois de décembre, étant donné que c'est la période préférée de l'année de la future mariée. Je la voie encore derrière la fenêtre de son salon en train d'admirer les premières neiges tomber sur les terres de la réserve. Elle disait toujours que c'était le trésor le plus précieux que nous offrait la nature.

Jacob et moi étions les derniers à n'avoir toujours rien choisit pour l'événement. Mes tantes nous ont donc forcé à venir dans leur boutique afin d'y remédier. Tout le monde était passé les voir, autant les vampires que les quileutes. C'est le passage obligatoire, selon les dires d'Alice. Leur boutique était située en plein centre de Forks au grand bonheur des habitants et plus précisément des femmes. Elles ne sont donc plus désormais obligées de se rendre à Port Angeles pour trouver quelque chose de convenable. D'autant plus que, la boutique de mes tantes n'avait rien à envier aux autres. Ce qu'elles proposaient était tout simplement magnifique. La pièce était relativement grande et était joliment décorée. On se croirait dans un conte de fée avec toutes ces couleurs pastel. Un côté était destiné aux hommes en leur proposant des vêtements de tous les jours mais aussi des costumes pour les occasions spéciales. Un autre côté était consacré aux femmes, avec en plus des hommes de nombreux accessoires tels que des bijoux, des sacs à main, etc… Et puis, à l'étage, des chaussures étaient disposées dans chaque coin de la pièce. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

Mes tantes avaient réalisé leurs rêves. Elles avaient longuement hésité à l'ouvrir à cause de leur statut de vampire et éviter que les habitants aient des doutes à leurs sujets au vu de leurs éternelles beautés. Mais Alice s'était appliquée à maquiller chaque jour, les membres de ma famille afin de les faire paraître légèrement plus âgés. Par conséquent, mon grand-père Carlisle continuait d'occuper la fonction de médecin, accompagné à présent de mon père. Mon oncle Emmett était devenu professeur de sport au lycée (à mon grand regret…). Ma grand-mère Esmée, ne travaillait pas mais elle allait très souvent dans les associations afin de pouvoir aider les gens dans le besoin. Elle était très appréciée des habitants pour sa grande générosité et son écoute à l'égard des autres. Ma mère quant à elle, travaillait à la librairie, afin d'enrichir cette dernière qui était malheureusement laissée à l'abandon. Elle m'avait toujours dit que lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici la première fois, elle était désespérée de voir une bibliothèque aussi pauvre et devait à chaque fois se rendre à Port Angeles pour trouver des livres à peut près convenables et intéressants. Et pour terminer, mon oncle Jasper, donnait des cours de divers sport de combats, au grand bonheur de tous les hommes.

Je sortis de mes pensées, lorsque je vis Rosalie avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, arriver avec une paire de chaussures chics en cuir noir lisse, une fine cravate noire et une veste de costume de la même couleur. Jacob s'agita à la vue de ces éléments de torture.

- Ah non ! Je veux bien faire des efforts mais pas de cravate ! s'énerva-il

- C'est le passage o-bli-ga-toi-re ! Articula Rosalie comme si elle parlait à un demeuré

- C'est tout ou rien ! Aboya-t-il toujours mal à l'aise par cette situation.

- Okay okay, ne t'énerve pas. Abdiqua Alice en le forçant à la laisser l'aider à mettre sa veste noire. Bon à ton tour Nessie. Me dit-il elle en se retournant ensuite vers moi, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.

Elle me poussa dans la cabine la plus proche, me mis une première robe dans les mains. Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, le rideau était déjà tiré. Sympathique… J'enfilai la robe et mis les chaussures que Rosalie me passa en dessous du rideau. La robe était de couleur argentée, très moulante et m'arrivait à mi cuisse. J'avoue qu'elle était très belle et qu'elle m'était mes formes en valeur. Quelques diamants ornaient mon décolleté. De fines bretelles la retenaient, attachées autour de ma nuque. Je me retournai et aperçu que la robe proposait un dos nu plongeant qui s'arrêtait au milieu de mon dos. Les chaussures étaient noires et me faisaient gagner quelques centimètres et affinèrent mes jambes encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Je me regardai longuement et me rendit compte que je n'étais plus une petite fille mais bien une jeune femme. Je me décidai enfin à sortir en redoutant légèrement le regard des autres, surtout celui de Jacob. J'ouvris le rideau et me plaça face à eux.

- Oh mon dieu Ness ! Tu es magnifique ! Me hurla Alice, très excitée par ce qu'elle voyait.

- Splendide même ! Ajouta Rosalie, des étincelles dans les yeux.

Jacob n'avait toujours rien dit et je n'osais pas le regarder à vrai dire. J'étais gênée, je ne m'étais jamais trouvée aussi peu vêtue devant lui. Je ne mettais que très rarement des robes, et en général elles étaient beaucoup plus longues et je n'avais pas ce corps de femme. En effet, les changements physiques les plus importants, se sont fait cette année.

Rosalie mis ses mains sur mes épaules et me plaça devant un très grand miroir. Dos à eux, ils avaient à présent, une vue imprenable sur mon dos nus plongeant. Je vis dans le miroir que les yeux de Jacob s'était agrandit, et le vis déglutir difficilement. Je suis encore plus gênée maintenant, je dois être affreuse !

- Très sexy même ! Ajouta Alice

- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Lui dis-je tout en ne me quittant pas des yeux, me tournant et me retournant devant le miroir afin de scruter chaque détail.

- Elle est très belle cette robe et elle te va comme un gant. Tenta-elle pour me rassurer.

- Tu n'es plus une petite fille ma Nessie, tu es une femme à présent. Il n'y aucune honte à montrer son corps, surtout un comme le tien ! Et franchement elle n'a rien de vulgaire, tu n'as aucun décolleté. Le seul que tu as est dans le dos ! Ce n'est pas dramatique crois moi, ma chérie. Ajouta Rosalie.

- Jacob, dit quelque chose bon sang ! Aide nous ! S'énerva Alice, cherchant désespérément quelqu'un qui pourrait me convaincre.

- Edward ne va pas apprécier du tout. Lâcha-t-il avec quelques difficultés sans lâcher son regard sur moi.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. J'étais si vulgaire que cela? Je tentai désespérément de captiver son regard mais en vain. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux sur moi. On entendit à l'autre bout de la pièce deux garçons de « mon âge » chuchoter tout en me regardant discrètement.

- Tu as vu la fille là-bas comme elle est magnifique ! Et ce corps… Tu la connais ? demanda le garçon n°1

- Si je la connaissais j'aurai déjà tout fait pour qu'elle soit ma copine. Avoua le garçon n°2. Elle est tellement sexy !

Je me mis à rougir violemment. Je vis Jacob trembler et se raidir sous les dires des deux garçons. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? J'étais sur le point de retourner dans la cabine, mais Jacob fut plus rapide. Il ôta sa veste noire, me força à la mettre, comme s'il voulait me cacher, et me poussa dans la cabine.

- Bon ça suffit ! Change-toi. Elle ne te va pas du tout, crois moi. Alice et Blondie vont t'en chercher une autre ! Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une simple demande à l'attention de mes tantes. Qu'est-ce que vous avez, vous voulez sa photo ?! Hurla-t-il le visage remplit de haine à l'attention des deux garçons.

- Lâche-moi Jake. Ça ne va pas la tête ! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?! M'énervai-je. Ils sont dans mon lycée, c'est la honte. Ajoutais-je irritée par son comportement, après que les deux garçons en question soient sortis de la boutique, effrayés par les aboiements de Jacob.

Il me poussa à l'intérieur de la cabine et tira le rideau d'un geste brusque. Non mais j'en reviens pas, quel idiot. Il croit quoi, que je vais rester sa gentille petite sœur toute sa vie. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ce qu'un garçon me regarde. Je suis plutôt jolie. Il devrait être content pour moi.

- Sale clébard !

- Tu es trop jeune pour mettre ça. Tu n'es qu'une gamine ! Je te rappelle que tu n'as que huit ans ! Répliqua-t-il

Je failli m'étouffer en entendant ses dernières paroles. Mon cœur se brisa et je retenais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de mes joues. Ses mots résonnèrent toujours dans ma tête: trop jeune ! Gamine !

- La ferme Jacob ! Hurla Alice depuis l'étage du dessus.

J'entendis cette dernière descendre les escaliers en verre et se dirigea vers moi. Rosalie la suivait de près. Alice passa sa tête dans ma cabine et me tendit une seconde robe avec les chaussures que Rosalie venait de lui donner.

- Ne l'écoute pas cet idiot ! C'est un homme. Me dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence et que cette simple explication pouvait tout justifier et me rassurer. Tiens ma Nessie. Essaie, il arrêtera de faire des bonds dans tous les sens et faire fuir nos clients avec celle-ci.

Je mis la seconde, et en effet, c'était tout le contraire de la première. Je me regardai à nouveau dans le miroir. Cette robe bustier enchanteresse était magnifique. Elle était de couleur nude. Le bustier soulignait ma taille fine et mettait ma poitrine en valeur. Je croyais être l'héroïne d'un conte de fée. Les escarpins, de même couleur, étaient ornés de légers diamants. Je l'avais trouvé ma robe ! Je sortis, le sourire aux lèvres, tournoyant au milieu de la boutique, très heureuse et excitée.

- Tu avais raison Jake ! L'autre robe n'était pas faite pour moi. Lui dis-je un large sourire aux lèvres après mettre plantée devant lui.

- Celle-là est la bonne ! Assura Alice

Jacob me regardait d'une étrange manière. Je n'arrivais pas à décrypter ce regard. Je penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté, attendant qu'il me dise quelque chose.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Tu es belle. Déclara-t-il tout simplement, son regard ténébreux ne lâchant pas le mien.

- Merci. Mais tu n'es pas mal non plus. Le taquinais-je

- On a enfin terminé! On redoutait quand même cela, sachant à quel point vous pouvez être têtus tous les deux. Nous informa Alice, Rosalie approuvant d'un signe de tête ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Bon allez on y va ! J'en peux plus. J'étouffe avec tous ses vêtements. S'empressa de dire Jacob, pressé de se sauver de là.

Une fois changés, Jacob partit le premier, et se dirigea à l'extérieur. Je le suivais de près, quand Alice sautilla joyeusement et se plaça devant moi, pour m'arrêter :

- Je te mettrai l'autre robe dans ton armoire avec les chaussures, on ne sait jamais… Chuchota-elle afin que Jacob n'entende pas et me fis un clin d'œil, avant de repartir vers Rosalie.

Elle ne changera jamais. Mais elle avait raison: sait-on jamais... Cette simple pensée me fit sourire.


	4. Confidences

_Merci encore pour vos reviews. Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir =)_

_J'espère vraiment que mon histoire vous plaît. _

_Allez voici ma petite suite !_

* * *

**( The Strokes – Heart in a cage)**

Deux mois étaient passés. Le froid était beaucoup plus présent et des feuilles avaient abandonnées les branches des arbres pour se retrouver éparpillées sur le sol. Je me dirigeai vers le hall principal du lycée, et aperçu Julian et Eden vers les casiers. Je m'avançai vers eux et les entendirent déjà, dès bon matin, se disputer. Ce n'est pas croyable. Ils ne sont pas fatigués à force ? L'avantage de leurs disputes quotidiennes, c'est qu'Eden était une toute autre personne, enfin seulement devant moi, Louis et Julian. Elle n'était plus timide en notre présence. Un lien très fort s'était crée entre nous.

J'avais acquis une certaine popularité. Julian, lui était devenu le quarterback de l'équipe de football et bien évidemment, était devenu le garçon le plus populaire du lycée et des dindes gloussaient à longueur de journées à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de passer devant elles.

J'avais appris à connaître Louis. Nous étions très proches. Il était si calme et attentionné. Les autres élèves ne se moquaient plus ou du moins très peu d'Eden. Certaines personnes n'osaient plus trop le faire et ce dû notamment à la popularité de Julian. Mais quelques personnes persistaient voyant bien que ces deux là se haïssaient malgré le fait que nous étions toujours tous les quatre ensembles.

- Non mais tu as un souci de changement de personnalités ou quoi ?! Se défendit Julian. Pourquoi être aussi timide et réservée avec les autres alors que tu n'hésite pas à m'aboyer dessus tel un chien enragé !

- Non mais je te retourne le compliment pauvre idiot. Je n'y peux rien si ta simple présence m'horripile. Répliqua-t-elle les joues rougies à cause de son énervement.

J'arrivai enfin à leur hauteur et les salua, mais à priori c'est comme si j'étais complètement invisible.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle alors !

- Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire. Certes nous avons des amis en commun mais NOUS, nous ne le sommes pas ! Ajouta-elle en marquant bien le « nous »

- Très bien ! Salut Nessie ! Me dit-il énervé sans même me regarder, son regard furibond ne lâchant plus celui d'Eden.

La tension était palpable, il ferma d'un geste brusque son casier et partit en direction de notre salle de classe. Eden fit de même, et me laissa seule, ahurie en plein milieu du couloir. Sympathique.

- Comment vas-tu Nessie ? Bien dormie ? Oh mais très bien, merci de me poser la question ! Leur criais-je.

- Dispute matinale ? Me demanda Louis qui m'avait rejoint, un sourire moqueur s'étirant sur son visage

- Comme d'habitude. Ce qu'ils peuvent m'agacer ! Je te jure ! répondis-je à la fois énervée et hilare

- C'est obligé que se soit comme cela. C'est le jour et la nuit. La tension est toujours palpable entre eux. Ils essaient de se supporter un minimum à cause de nous.

- Ouais, ils ne peuvent plus se passer de nous. Raillais-je

Bon allez on va les rejoindre, avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent dans la salle. Blagua Louis

(**The Glasvegas – Daddy's gone**)

Ayant une heure de libre avant le déjeuner, grâce à l'absence de Mr Banner (Vive le froid et les rhumes !), Eden et moi avions décidé de la passer au calme à la bibliothèque. Les garçons, quant à eux ont préférées admirer l'entraînement des pom pom girls. Enfin surtout Julian… Installées confortablement et au chaud dans des fauteuils, nous passions plus notre temps à discuter plutôt qu'à nous instruire, sous l'énervement de la bibliothécaire.

- Mais Eden… Je ne sais pas si c'est trop indiscret ou si tu ne veux pas m'en parler… mais y-a-t-il une raison à ta timidité maladive? Hésitais-je à lui demander.

Je vis son malaise, et me demandai si j'avais bien fait de lui poser la question. Mais ça faisait plus d'un mois que cela me tracassait et je cherchais désespérément une explication face à son comportement. Etait-ce naturel ? A-t-elle connu un gros chagrin d'amour qu'il l'a plongea dans un profond mutisme ? Je n'en savais strictement rien et j'avais l'espoir qu'elle me fasse un peu confiance et qu'elle éclaire enfin ma lanterne.

- Tu sais, je crois être comme cela, car j'ai très peu confiance en moi ! M'avoua-t-elle gênée, ses yeux ne lâchant plus ses chaussures.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je avec empressement, stupéfaite par sa réponse. Tu es très belle, je te l'assure. J'ai déjà remarqué plusieurs garçons te regarder. Même Julian, t'avait abordé la première fois à la cantine.

- Il saute sur tout ce qui bouge, tu crois vraiment que c'est un exemple très convaincant ? Rigola-t-elle

- Oui, bon c'est sûr. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'as pas à douter de toi. Tu es magnifique !

- Ce n'est pas que physique, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… C'est émotionnel.

- Un idiot t'a fait souffrir ?

- Plusieurs même. M'avoua-t-elle gênée.

- Mais envoie les balader ! M'énervais-je

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je la vis hésiter et elle continua. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père tu sais. Je vis seulement avec ma mère. Elle m'a élevé toute seule. Mon père ne voulait pas de moi et ne m'aimait pas.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Son regard triste me fit mal au cœur. Sais-tu au moins ce qui s'est réellement passé entre eux deux ?

- Nessie, s'il voulait vraiment de moi, crois-tu qu'il n'aurait pas cherché à me connaître en 18 ans… Cela était comme une évidence pour elle. Et ce n'est pas le seul, repris-t-elle, mon grand-père, du côté de ma mère j'entends bien, n'a pas voulu me rencontrer une seule fois à cause de cette histoire entre mon père et ma mère. Seule ma grand-mère a soutenu ma mère lors de cette épreuve. Ce qui l'a même amené à demander le divorce. Me dit-elle, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Ils n'ont pas voulu de moi tout simplement. Depuis toute petite je m'applique à bien faire les choses pour ma mère et ma grand-mère pour qu'elles continuent à m'aimer. Je ne veux décevoir personne et je ne veux plus souffrir, si j'apprends qu'une personne ne m'aime pas. La seule solution est de m'effacer et de ne parler à personne, pour éviter de souffrir plus.

- Ta famille t'aime voyons ! Tu nous as aussi Louis et moi, n'oublie pas cela ! Affirmais-je affectée par son histoire. Tu ne peux pas éviter le regard des autres Eden. C'est inévitable. Ta carapace ne te protégera pas beaucoup. Tu rates énormément de choses en te renfermant sur toi-même. Elle ne retiendra pas les balles tu sais. La tristesse et la souffrance font parti de la vie. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de ne parler à personne afin d'éviter que les gens puissent te détester ! Et comment veux-tu qu'ils puissent voir à quel point tu es formidable si tu ne t'ouvres pas à eux. Crois mois ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

- Je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça.

- Mais je deviendrai folle moi, de cacher ma souffrance comme tu le fais, si tu ne te confis à personne.

- J'ai ma propre méthode, mais tu ne te moques pas...

- C'est quoi ? demandais-je curieuse de connaître sa réponse. Tu n'es pas une psychopathe qui tue tous les hommes qu'elles détestent quand même. Faudrait que je prévienne Julian. Sa vie est en grand danger. Blaguais-je afin de lui décrocher un simple petit sourire. Ce qu'elle fit.

- Non, même si cela me tenterait bien. La musique. Répondit-elle simplement.

- …

- La musique permet de m'évader et de faire passer toutes mes émotions.

- On va encore mieux s'entendre alors. Tu joues d'un instrument ?

- Non je chante tout simplement, quand je suis toute seule.

- Sérieux ? Fis-je excitée d'entendre sa réponse. Tu pourras un jour me chanter quelques choses. La suppliais-je

- On verra. Je ne chante pas très bien.

- Pas grave !

(**Red Hot Chili Peppers – My friends**)

La sonnerie nous signala qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner. Je lui tendis un mouchoir afin qu'elle efface les larmes qui avaient saccagé ce si beau visage. Ses yeux étaient encore gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cantine et une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous installâmes sur la table la plus reculée de la pièce, afin d'éviter que les regards ne soient posés sur elle. Eden s'installa dos à la foule et baissa la tête pour se cacher. Je partis nous chercher à manger. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne des forces. Je ne m'étais toujours pas remise de ces dernières confidences. J'étais à la fois triste et heureuse. Triste, à cause de ce qu'elle devait ressentir mais heureuse, car j'avais la preuve qu'elle me faisait enfin confiance. Je retournai à notre table, et me plaça face à elle.

- Tiens. Je t'ai pris pleins de bonnes choses. Lui dis-je en poussant son plateau face à elle.

- Merci Nessie

- Merci à toi. Je suis contente que tu m'aies dit cela. Lui avouais-je

- Tu sais la plupart des habitants savent que je suis la pauvre petite fille abandonnée. Ce n'est pas un grand scoop ici.

- Oui, mais les autres ne savent pas ce que toi tu ressens. C'est une grande différence. Dis-je avec un regard réconfortant.

Je vis les garçons se diriger vers nous. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas la seule, car Eden en profita pour cacher une partie de son visage avec sa main. D'extérieur on pouvait croire que s'était un simple geste blasé, mais je sus qu'elle voulait leur dissimuler sa tristesse. Louis se mis à côté d'elle et Julian pris place à côté de moi. Ils ressentirent tous les deux le malaise présent à notre table et Julian demanda :

- Qu'est ce que vous avez ?

- Rien du tout. L'heure à la bibliothèque nous a complètement achevé. Répondis-je afin d'éviter de s'étaler trop longtemps sur le sujet.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Vous auriez dû venir avec nous !

- Je ne crois pas que voir des pom-pom girls gesticuler dans tous les sens soit beaucoup mieux. Railla Louis

Eden n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête et ne cessait de remuer ses pâtes dans tous les sens. Seul Julian l'avait également remarqué, et je le vis froncer les sourcils. D'habitude, elle lui aurait déjà fait une remarque cinglante. Cela dû réellement le perturber car il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Demanda-t-il espérant qu'elle relève son visage

- Laisse-moi tranquille stp. Fus la seule réponse qu'elle lui donna.

Il ne dû pas apprécier sa réponse. A croire que ces chamailleries lui manquaient. Louis me demanda d'un signe de tête ce qu'il se passait. Le simple regard que je lui fis, le mis de suite sur la piste.

- Bon alors Julian. Tu compte vraiment sortir avec cette Kelly Davis ? Demanda-t-il afin de changer de sujet.

- Non ! Tu veux sortir avec miss monde ? M'exclamais-je, en évitant de peu de m'étouffer avec un spaghetti.

- Bin… Ce n'est pas l'amour fou. C'est juste pour m'amuser, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est sûr que nous n'allons pas débattre sur les problèmes que rencontre l'environnement... Avoua-t-il

Je vis Eden esquisser un sourire. Julian le remarqua de suite, à croire qu'il avait un radar à la place des yeux.

- Vas-y, dit le fond de ta pensée Eden !

- Oh mais cela ne me regarde pas ! Répondit-elle le regard toujours plongé dans son assiette.

- Bon ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il agacé

- Laisse la tranquille. Elle ne t'a rien dit et toi tu la cherches !

Il ne m'écouta pas, se pencha rapidement et saisi le visage d'Eden entre ses mains. Surprise, cette dernière écarquilla ses beaux yeux verts encore ravagés, gonflés et rougis par les larmes de tout à l'heure. Il était sans voix et resta figé plusieurs secondes, par ce regard rempli de tristesse. Elle repoussa ses mains d'un geste brusque.

- Laisse-moi respirer aujourd'hui ! S'énerva-t-elle

- Euh…Excuse moi. Répondit-il encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Louis fis de suite la conversation avec Eden, afin de lui faire oublier ce petit incident et de lui parler tout simplement d'autres choses. Après quelques minutes, Eden riait de bon cœur aux blagues de Louis. Ses yeux étaient encore légèrement gonflés. Julian, lui ne dût pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé car je le vis la regarder du coin de l'œil. Sa future « dinde attitrée » courue vers nous, lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Bahhh comment il fait franchement, elle avait au moins un centimètre de gloss. Elle le lâcha enfin, s'assit sur ses genoux et nous regarda un par un avec son air hautain. Son visage s'étira lorsqu'elle vit Eden.

- Oh ma chérie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu veux un câlin de maman ! Tu n'as pas eu ta sucette ce matin. Persifla-t-elle

J'étais sur le point de répliquer, car comme à son habitude Eden encaissa sans rien dire, mais une autre personne fut plus rapide que moi.

- Et si tu allais voir si je n'étais pas ailleurs. Essaie pour voir. Tu gâches mon repas tu vois. J'étais très bien avec mes amis avant que tu viennes cracher ton venin.

Je failli tomber de ma chaise. D'ailleurs je ne fus pas la seule, Louis était dans le même état que moi. Eden, quant à elle, avait la bouche grande ouverte, surprise par les dires de Julian. Ce dernier poussa légèrement Kelly Davis afin de la faire se lever. Elle resta ahurie pendant quelques secondes, puis se ressaisit et partie telle une furie. Julian se leva et nous dit :

- Bon je vous laisse. Cette ambiance me met mal à l'aise. On se voit tout à l'heure. Ah et Wilson, stp, arrête de gober les mouches, tu vas me faire regretter d'avoir pris ta défense ! Dit-il, goguenard.

Je passai mon après-midi à parler avec Eden pendant toutes nos heures de cours. Ce qui nous a fallu à plusieurs reprises, d'avoir quelques réprimandes de nos professeurs. Elle paressait beaucoup plus d'étendue et me souriait avec plus de facilité. La sonnerie de notre dernier cours retentit. Eden se leva et me salua avant de partir. Louis et Julian firent de même. Je rangeai tranquillement mes affaires, plongée dans mes pensées. Je sortis de la salle et une personne me bouscula. Je me relevai et vis Kelly Davis me lancer son regard le plus mauvais qu'elle avait en réserve.

- Oh ! Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu es si peu intéressante, qu'on ne fait même pas attention à toi. Cracha-t-elle

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle était déjà partie. Quelle vipère celle-là ! Je vais lui arracher la tête un jour ! Je me ressaisis et continuai mon chemin tout en repensant à Eden.

Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour la faire évoluer. Mais quoi ?

Aucun doute, je trouverai une bien idée.

* * *

_Voilà mon quatrième chapitre. Je ferai mon possible pour vous publier encore d'autres chapitres cette semaine._

_Que voulez-vous pour la suite ? _

_- Encore une journée au lycée avec ses amis?_

_- Jacob? _

_- Nessie à ses cours de danse?_

_A vous de choisir héhé ;)_


	5. Surprise

_Voici un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents =)_

_Je ne sais pas si vous le faîtes déjà, mais je vous conseille fortement de mettre les musiques en même temps que lorsque vous lisez. Cela apporte un petit quelques chose en plus à l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

J'étais installée confortablement dans la voiture de police de mon grand-père Charlie. Il alluma l'autoradio et inséra le CD d'ACDC, et sélectionna la chanson Back in Black. Que c'était bon ! Il me sourit et mis le chauffage au maximum pour sa frileuse de petite-fille (Ironique, n'est-ce pas, sachant que je vis avec des vampires ayant une peau gelée).

J'attachai ma ceinture de sécurité, et mon grand-père démarra enfin, direction la maison de Billy et de Jacob. Nous allions souvent tous les deux leur rendre visite, surtout quand il y avait leur soirée match à la télévision. Ce qui était le cas ce soir. Nous avons toujours l'habitude de nous rendre chez eux en fin d'après-midi afin de pouvoir dîner tous ensemble.

- Alors ma chérie, ça fait longtemps que nous nous ne sommes pas vus. Je n'ai toujours pas su comment s'est déroulée ta rentrée ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? Me demanda-t-il intéressé de connaître les gens avec qui je passais mes journées, et surtout savoir s'ils étaient « bien ».

- Très bien, j'étais en retard ce jour là. Ce sadique de Jacob est venu me réveiller et m'a amené au lycée.

J'entendis mon grand-père se moquer de moi suite à mes révélations.

- Si c'est pour te moquer, je ne continue pas. Repris-je en lui faisant une moue vexée

- C'est bon, j'arrête. Mais c'est tout toi ça. Railla-t-il

- Bon, bref, je me suis effectivement fait des amis. Je suis même devenue très proche d'eux. Il y a tout d'abord Louis James.

- Ah un chic gamin, lui! Ses parents sont très gentils. Son père travaille dans une petite entreprise en tant que chargé d'affaire et sa mère est secrétaire.

- Grand-père… lui suppliais-je. Arrête de me raconter toute leur vie.

- Ensuite ? Reprit-t-il comme si je n'avais rien dit

- Eden Wilson.

- Ah, pauvre petite. Elle vit toute seule avec sa grand-mère étant donné …

- Quoi ? Le coupais-je surprise d'apprendre cela.

- Bin oui, sa mère occupe un poste à très haute responsabilité. Elle n'est presque jamais là. Alors afin d'éviter que cette petite soit toute seule dans cette énorme maison, sa grand-mère est venue vivre avec elle. Tu sais c'est à peine si elle voit sa mère pour Noël.

- …

J'étais sans voix, c'était pire que ce que je croyais.

- Nessie ?

- Euh oui, désolé. Tu sais où elle habite ?

- Je ne peux pas la louper, elle habite à quelques mètres de chez moi.

- Ah. Je passerai la voir demain. Je lui ferai la surprise.

- Tu t'es fait d'autres amis ?

- Un autre oui. Il est nouveau, tu ne dois pas le connaître.

- Sous-estimerais-tu ton grand-père ? Me demanda-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

- On verra… Julian Cooper.

- Je dois admettre que je ne le connais pas.

- Ha ha ! Lui criais-je fière de moi.

- Il est bien j'espère ? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

- Oui, il est très populaire au lycée, ce qui lui as permis d'avoir pleins de groupies, rigolais-je, et il est très loyal envers ses amis, il n'hésite pas à nous défendre au moindre problème. La preuve il a aidé Eden, alors que ces deux là se détestent.

- Et c'est censé me rassurer ça ?

- Rooo ne fait pas ton rabat-joie…

Il s'arrêta devant la petite maison des Black et nous vîmes Billy venir nous accueillir, les yeux étincelants.

- Alors prêt pour ce match Charlie ?

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Lui répondit mon grand-père lui montrant les bières qu'il avait apporté pour l'occasion.

- Tu m'avais caché ça, grand-père ! lui reprochais-je

- Quoi, j'ai besoin de te faire des comptes maintenant?

- Non, mais cela veux dire que tu vas me laisser conduire… Tentais-je pour profiter de cette occasion unique. Voyons, tu ne vas pas boire et conduire juste après. J'imagine déjà maman furibonde en apprenant cela.

- Bon… On verra. Dit-il énervé de s'être fait piégé.

- Allez, donnes les moi, je vais les mettre au frais.

Je les lui pris des mains, sans lui laisser le choix et galopai jusqu'à la cuisine. J'entendis Billy rire de bon cœur, suite à mon comportement et l'entendis dire à son ami :

- Piégé mon vieux. Qu'elle sacrée celle-ci… mais t-inquiètes elle m'en fait voir aussi de toutes les couleurs. Son dynamisme nous apporte énormément de joie à Jacob et à moi. Et une présence féminine ne nous fait pas de mal…

- Oh Billy… T'aurait-elle payée pour lui faire autant de louanges ? Blagua mon traître de grand-père

- Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas ! Hurlais-je depuis la cuisine.

Ils s'installèrent sur la table de la cuisine et je leur servis déjà une bonne petite bière. Je voulais absolument conduire ce soir, je n'allais pas rater cette occasion. Charlie, leva un sourcil et me dit :

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est trop tôt pour boire.

- Il n'est jamais trop tôt mon petit papy.

- Ohh suffit Nessie, je n'ai pas 80 ans. Grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

Jacob descendit les escaliers en traînant des pieds, les yeux mi-clos encore à moitié endormis. Il prit place à côté de son père et pris une bière. Je la lui arrachai des mains.

- Hééééé. Pourquoi tu me l'enlèves des mains ? Se scandalisa-t-il

- Ce n'est pas pour toi, laisse en un peu aux autres… lui intimais-je irritée

- C'est bon Nessie, tu conduiras ce soir… Céda enfin mon grand-père

- Attends ! tu piailles depuis tout à l'heure, me réveillant, (comme si c'était un drame) pour juste conduire ? Demanda-t-il abasourdi

- Et alors ? A charge de revanche mon petit.

Je me levai, m'installai confortablement dans le canapé et entendis Jacob hurler : « Non, mais j'y crois pas ! ». J'allumai la télévision et tombai sur un classique du cinéma américain « Dirty Dancing ». C'est ce film en particulier qui m'avait donné envie de prendre mes premiers cours de danses. J'étais chanceuse, à priori il venait de commencer. Je me mis à chanter sur la première musique « Big girls don't cry » de Frankie & the four seasons. Je bougeai la tête au rythme de la musique, après avoir augmenté le volume.

- Ah non non ! Change moi ça tout de suite ! Se scandalisa Jacob en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Ça va faire au moins la centième fois que tu le regardes !

- Hé bin ça sera la cent et unième fois aujourd'hui. Le narguais-je. Tu n'as qu'à retourner à la cuisine si cela ne te plaît guère !

- Non mais tu plaisantes ! Je suis chez moi tout de même ! Passes-moi la télécommande Nessie !

- Jamais de la vie ! Le provoquais-je en gigotant la télécommande devant ses yeux.

En moins de deux secondes, il me l'arracha des mains, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

- Eh bin Nessie, tu as perdu quelque chose ? Railla-t-il

S'il continue je vais la lui faire manger ! Je fulminais en voyant qu'il n'arrêtait pas de zapper toutes les 2 secondes. Je me renfrognai, et croisai les bras sous ma poitrine. Je ne bougeai plus et le regardai du coin de l'œil pour trouver le moment opportun. Il devait croire que j'avais baissé les bras très facilement. Je le vis tendre son bras droit vers la petite table basse pour saisir sa bière. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'atteindre son but et lui sautai dessus telle une amazone pour lui arracher ma victoire. Il éclata de rire et d'un geste rapide leva sa main gauche le plus haut possible pour que je ne puisse définitivement pas attraper cette fichue télécommande.

- Tu m'as pris pour le premier des imbéciles ou quoi ? S'amusa-t-il. Je sais très bien que lorsque tu as quelque chose en tête, tu ne lâches plus ton objectif. Tu tiens ça de ton côté vampire.

- …

- Viens la chercher si tu la veux vraiment ! Son rire raisonna dans toute la maison.

Billy et Charlie ne faisaient plus attention à nos chamailleries, ils avaient l'habitude. J'étais donc seule face à cette brute de meilleur ami. Je pris ses mots au pied de la lettre et m'assis, dans un geste gracieux, à califourchon sur lui. J'essayai de gagner des centimètres en me relevant légèrement. Ma poitrine se rapprochait dangereusement de son visage. Il devait avoir une belle vue sur le décolleté que lui offrait mon chemisier blanc, car je sentais son souffle chaud me caresser légèrement. Je me mis à frissonner malgré la chaleur qui commençait à prendre possession de mon corps. Il paressait un peu déstabilisé et mal à l'aise, mais ne céda tout de même pas. Il se mit à me chatouiller aux niveaux des côtes et mis son bras encore plus en arrière. Il savait que c'était mon point sensible, et ce crétin n'hésitait pas à en profiter. Je me mis à me tortiller dans tous les sens, n'étant plus capable de faire le moindre geste. Je vis néanmoins Billy passer derrière le canapé, un sourire aux lèvres et ce dernier arracha des mains de Jacob, la télécommande. Merci mon dieu ! Jacob s'arrêta de suite, choqué par la traîtrise de son père. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, fière d'avoir trouvé un allié à ma cause.

- Alors quelle chaîne Nessie ?

- La numéro 4 s'il te plaît.

Il me remit de suite mon film et une nouvelle musique pris place dans le salon. C'était « Stay » de Maurice Williams.

- Merci papa de me soutenir... Traître ! Accusa Jacob un sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent à la petite table du salon juste derrière nous, et continuèrent leur discussion là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Victorieuse, toujours assise sur Jacob, je me mis à danser sur lui au rythme de la musique et chantant à tût tête.

**Now, how your daddy don't mind**  
_Maintenant que ton père ne te l'interdit plus_  
**And your mommy don't mind**  
_Et que ta mère non plus_  
**If we have another dance**  
_Si on avait l'occasion de danser_  
**Yeah, just one more**  
_Ouais, encore une fois_  
**One more time**  
_Encore une fois_

Jacob rigola face à mon enthousiasme. Je posai ses mains sur ma taille, comme si nous étions en train de danser tous les deux et posa les miennes autour de son cou. Il se mit à rire une nouvelle fois.

**Oh, won't you stay**  
_Oh, est-ce que tu resteras_  
**Just a little bit longer**  
_Encore un petit moment_  
**Please let me hear**  
_S'il te plait laisse moi entendre_  
**You say that you will**  
_Que tu resteras_  
**Say you will**  
_Dis moi que tu le feras_

Je continuais de me trémousser sur lui, ne lâchant plus son regard. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs…

**Won't you press your sweet lips**  
_Est-ce que tu presseras tes douces lèvres_  
**To mine**  
_Contre les miennes_  
**Won't you say you love me**  
_Est-ce que tu diras que tu m'aimes_  
**All of the time**  
_Sans arrêt_

Et d'un coup la musique s'arrêta. Je vis que Charlie avait arrêté le son. Il nous regardait visiblement très gêné. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait.

- Euh Nessie... tu pourrais s'il te plaît te mettre assise correctement. Et Jacob enlève tes mains de ses hanches. Son regard foudroyant ce dernier.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Lui demandais-je ahurie

- Euh… Commença-t-il l'air embarrassé. Écoute tu n'es plus une petite fille, vous ne pouvez plus agir comme ça à présent ... C'était mignon avant quand tu sautais et dansais sur les genoux de Jacob mais… maintenant ça porte à confusion, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Se justifia-t-il tout en cherchant difficilement ses mots.

Ses dernières paroles furent comme un électrochoc pour Jacob, car il me souleva légèrement pour me poser à ses côtés. Je compris de suite son malaise. Je me mis à rougir en repensant à ces dernières secondes. Billy rigola et appela mon grand-père à jouer avec lui au poker. Jacob ne disait plus rien et resta assis à mes côtés d'un air absent. Je m'installai de nouveau confortablement et plaçai un coussin sur mes genoux.

Une fois le film terminé, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine afin de leur préparer de bonnes lasagnes faîtes maison. J'étais tellement concentrée et appliquée dans ce que je faisais, que je ne vis pas Jacob appuyé contre la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de moi et enleva avec son pouce un peu de sauce tomate sur ma joue.

- Quelle tête en l'air. Me dit-t-il, ses yeux ne lâchant plus du regard ses doigts posés sur ma joue.

- Merci du compliment, raillais-je

- J'ai une surprise à te montrer après.

- N'oublie pas que je suis venue ici pour une mission très spéciale, alors n'essaie pas de me piéger et tenter d'éviter ma torture.

- Oui oui je n'ai pas oublié… T'inquiète.

- Un indice pour ta petite sœur chérie ?

Il approcha dangereusement son visage du mien, et me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Nada !

- Pffff

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Mon dieu ! Aurais-tu trop bu ? Le taquinais-je

- Tans pis pour toi.

Une fois mon chef d'œuvre terminé, je le mis au four. Je nettoyai toute la vaisselle et Jacob m'aida à essuyer et à ranger. Je lavai la table, puis mis ensuite les couverts. Billy et Charlie nous rejoignirent et s'installèrent à côté de Jacob.

- Qu'est-ce que ça sent bon Nessie, Charlie va croire qu'on t'exploite. Blagua Billy

- Il faut bien quelqu'un qui s'occupe de vous, sinon ça serait une vraie porcherie ici. Me moquais-je

- Tu es bonne à marier ! Tu ne nous oublieras pas hein ? Ajouta Billy en rigolant.

- Faut-t-il déjà que je trouve le bon, et …

- Et tu as le temps ! Me coupa Charlie. Ta mère est allée tellement vite que…

- Que tu ne m'aurais pas devant toi ! Répliquais-je irritée

- Non mais Nessie ne me dit pas que tu penses déjà à ça ? Me demanda Jacob comme si c'était insensé pour lui.

- Bien sûre que si ! J'y compte bien y remédier cette année au lycée. Avouais-je un sourire s'étirant sur mon visage

- Tu es beaucoup trop jeune !

- Non mais tu n'es pas mon père !

- Peut-être pas, mais je suis comme ton frère ! C'est tout comme ! S'énerva Jacob

- Est-ce que moi je te fais la morale pour les filles ? Non ! Je serai même heureuse que tu trouves quelqu'un qui puisses supporter ton sale caractère ! Répliquais-je furibonde

- Moi aussi je serai content, mais c'est trop tôt, tu n'es qu'une gamine dans ce domaine là… si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Les garçons de ton âge attendent autres choses d'une fille…

- Oh mais on dirait que tu parles en connaissance de cause ! M'énervais-je

- Nessie, il n'a pas tord. Ajouta Charlie

- Et puis quoi, vous croyez que je vais finir dans un couvent! Le sexe ne me fait pas peur! Répliquais-je, la colère me faisant dire n'importe quoi pour les provoquer.

Charlie recracha la gorgée qu'il venait de boire, sous le poids de mes mots qui devaient encore raisonner dans sa tête. Non, mais ils croyaient quoi. Certes je suis née il y a seulement quelques années, mais j'avais l'apparence d'une jeune fille et mon intelligence était même beaucoup développée pour mon âge.

- Loin de là l'idée que tes histoires de cœur ne m'intéressent pas Nessie, mais je crois que ton plat est en train de brûler. M'informa Billy

- Ah oui mince !

Je courus vers le four, en profitant au passage de m'arrêter derrière Jacob pour le taper sur la tête. Il me répondit en me lançant son regard le plus froid. Quel abruti! J'ouvris la porte, pris le plat et le pausai sur la table. Je les servis et m'installai face à Jacob.

- Et sinon tes parents, comment vont-t-ils ? Me demanda Billy

- Oh, très bien. J'ai eu ma mère au téléphone avant-hier soir. D'ailleurs elle vous passe le bonjour à tous les trois.

- Merci de nous avoir prévenus. Me lança Jacob, d'un ton sec, à priori toujours énervé.

- Sinon, ils sont toujours en France pour profiter du romantisme de Paris. Continuais-je sans faire attention à ses reproches.

- Ils seront revenus pour le mariage ? Questionna Charlie

- Bien évidemment, ils reviennent spécialement pour l'occasion même.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, ton rôle d'organisatrice musicale te plaît ? Me demanda Billy.

- Extrêmement ! Je suis ravie qu'ils me fassent autant confiance.

En effet, connaissant mon addiction pour la musique, Emily m'a demandé si je voulais bien m'occuper des musiques pour son mariage. C'était une occasion en or, je ne pouvais pas refusée.

- J'ai d'ailleurs déjà trouvé quelques musiques. Annonçais-je les étoiles dans les yeux.

Nous continuâmes à discuter autour de ce bon petit plat. Jacob s'était calmé et racontais, en signe de vengeance, l'histoire de mon premier jour au lycée, en insistant surtout sur le passage du réveil.

A la fin du repas, Charlie et Billy se dirigèrent au salon pour assister à leur match de football. Jacob m'aida à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle.

- Tu n'assistes pas au match ? lui demandais-je étonnée

- Non, pas cette fois. N'oublies pas que je t'ai promis une surprise ce soir. Me rappela-t-il les yeux pétillants tel un enfant devant son jouet préféré.

- Alors, je suis prête ! Affirmais-je, curieuse de connaître la suite.

- Tourne toi et fermes les yeux!

J'exécutai ses ordres et me mis dos à lui, tout en fermant mes paupières. Je sentis un foulard se poser délicatement sur mes yeux afin de me cacher la vue. Il me prit la main et me demanda de lui suivre. Je connaissais la maison par cœur, je savais éviter par avance tous les obstacles. Jacob averti Charlie et son père de notre départ. J'en déduisis que sa surprise se trouvait à l'extérieur. Bravo Sherlock ! Nous faisions quelques pas et nous nous retrouvèrent dehors sur le perron. Il me lâcha la main et me prévenu qu'il allait se transformer et que je devrai ensuite monter sur son dos. Je l'entendis se déshabiller, et quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis son doux pelage frôler ma peau. Je le tâtai un peu afin de trouver quel bon côté prendre et je grimpai sur lui. Je me couchai contre son dos et mis mes bras autour de son cou.

Je m'accrochai à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage afin d'éviter toute catastrophe. Nous allions tellement vite que mon cœur s'accélérait à chaque virage qu'il prenait. Le vent froid fouettait mon visage sous le clair de lune. Après quelques minutes, Jacob commença à ralentir. Il s'arrêta enfin et je compris que nous étions arrivés à destination. Je descendis et attendis un court instant pour qu'il se rhabille. Impatiente, je lui demandai :

- C'est bon ! Je peux regarder ?

- Attends, on n'est pas encore arrivé.

Il me prit de nouveau la main, et me demanda de patienter encore quelques minutes. Je le suivis, et entendis que l'on s'approchait d'un petit cours d'eau. La nuit était tellement calme que c'était même devenu très apaisant. Nous nous arrêtions une nouvelle fois, et je sentis Jacob enlever mon foulard autour des yeux. Je les ouvris et restai bouche bée.

- Alors tu en penses quoi ? Elle te plaît ? Me demanda-t-il, cachant avec difficulté son excitation

- Elle est magnifique ! C'est toi qui la construite ?

- Oui, de mes propres mains! Seth, Paul, Quil et Sam m'ont également beaucoup aidé.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je voulais te la montrer une fois terminée, tout simplement. Et je te connais, tu serais venue mettre ton nez partout !

- Pas faux. Avouais-je, un sourire aux lèvres

Je restai encore quelques minutes à contempler sa maison. Elle était aussi grande que la mienne, mais au lieu d'être moderne, elle était faite totalement en bois. Ce côté chaleureux correspondait exactement à Jacob. On pouvait atteindre, la porte d'entrée grâce à un escalier qui nous conduisait sur une grande véranda ouverte. Il y avait déjà un banc de posé. Je me dirigeai sans plus attendre vers la porte d'entrée et rentrai à l'intérieur. Qu'il faisait bon chaud. La pièce était immense. Il avait fait une grande cuisine ouverte sur le salon. Les murs étaient joliment peints avec des couleurs taupe et lin. La décoration ressemblait à Jacob : à la fois moderne et chaleureuse. Je courus à l'étage pour admirer le reste de la maison, sous les yeux rieurs de mon meilleur ami. Il avait fait une magnifique salle de bain de couleur blanche, avec quelques pointes de rouge. Je traversai ensuite un long couloir qui proposait de part et d'autres trois chambres, dont une seule meublée : celle de Jacob. Je sautai sur son lit, alors que Jacob était appuyé contre la porte, me regardant admirer son chef d'œuvre. Je ne pouvais pas voir tout en détail car je n'avais que pour seule lumière, le clair de lune, qui illuminait mon visage. Je me levai, et me dirigeai vers sa fenêtre pour admirer la vue. Jacob me rejoignit et je lui dis :

- C'est merveilleux. Tout est magnifique : ta maison, ta décoration et la vue… c'est à couper le souffle.

- Je tiens à préciser que Sue et Emily ont fait une grande part du travail pour la décoration.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Le taquinais-je

Il suivit mon regard, et nous admirions la beauté que nous offrait cette forêt si dense. J'avais eu raison tout à l'heure, un cours d'eau passait juste à côté de la maison pour aller se perdre dans les bois. L'eau ruisselante, brillait sous la lumière de la lune. Nous redescendîmes ensuite au salon.

Je m'installai de suite sur son grand canapé qui était placé face à une cheminée, dans laquelle du bois était en train de crépiter. Jacob s'approcha de moi et me mis un plaid sur les genoux. Il s'assit à mes côtés, fier de sa surprise.

- C'est magnifique, lui répétais-je une nouvelle fois

- Ça faisait déjà quelques années que cette idée me trottait dans la tête, mais je n'osais pas vraiment le faire à cause de mon père. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul. Et un jour, il m'a dit qu'il était temps que je fasse ma propre vie. Au début, je refusais de le laisser, mais il m'a fait comprendre qu'il était temps pour moi de partir et que de toute façon, je ne vivrai pas non plus à l'autre bout du monde. M'avoua-t-il

- Tu as franchi une étape importante de ta vie.

- Oui, je vais pouvoir profiter de mon indépendance et de ma vie de célibataire endurci. Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je profitai de la situation pour pouvoir lui poser quelques questions à ce sujet. C'était plus fort que moi, j'étais sa meilleure amie, et je n'avais jamais rencontré une seule de ses copines. Je m'assis en tailleur tout en me mettant face à lui.

- Dis, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais présenté une seule de tes copines. Tu me vexes quand même, je suis tout de même comme ta petite sœur… lui demandais-je légèrement vexée

- Pourquoi? ça t'intéresse soudainement ?

- Non, mais je trouve ça bizarre c'est tout.

- Tu sais se ne sont pas des histoires sérieuses. Elles étaient loin d'être importantes à mes yeux, c'est pour cette raison que je ne t'en ai présenté aucune.

- T'es horrible de t'amuser avec toutes ces filles. Tu n'es pas si différent de Julian…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne fais pas ça pour m'amuser, c'est juste que ça ne dure pas très longtemps c'est tout.

- En tout cas, le jour où tu rencontreras la bonne, tu as intérêt de me la présenter ! lui avertis-je

- On n'en est pas là. Me répondit-t-il moqueur

- J'ai une autre question.

- Encore ?

- Mais tu me promets de ne pas te braquer comme à chaque fois !

- Je devrais me méfier alors. Dit-t-il goguenard

- Promets le moi ! lui ordonnais-je méfiante

- Promis, juré, craché ! se moqua-t-il

- Qu'est ce que ça fait d'embrasser quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce que l'on ressent ? lui demandais-je légèrement gênée.

- Nessie …

- Tu me l'as promis ! l'avertis-je le regard menaçant

- C'est que … ça me gêne de parler de ça avec toi ! Tu ne peux pas le demander à tes tantes ? Tenta-t-il

- C'est déjà fait, mais j'aimerai avoir l'avis d'un homme. Lui avouais-je, ne le lâchant plus du regard afin de l'inciter à répondre à mes questions. Et épargne-moi, ton époque avec ma mère ! Parle-moi de tes expériences avec d'autres filles.

- Bin… Je ne sais pas comment d'expliquer ça. Tout dépend de ton degré d'affinité avec la fille en question, et aussi dans quelle situation nous nous trouvons…

- Oui, bref. Je ne te demande pas d'aller si loin non plus.

- T'es marrante! Je ne sais pas comment parler de ça avec toi. N'oublie pas que j'ai changé tes couches !

- Ah stp Jake. Évite de me rappeler ça !

- Écoute Nessie, embrasser quelqu'un est quelque chose de très agréable. Ça peut être doux, chaud, sucré, etc… Comme je te l'ai dit tout dépend avec qui tu es. Étant donné que pour moi, ce n'était juste que des passades, je ressentais du plaisir certes, mais j'avais toujours un manque en moi.

- Ça me tarde de passer cette étape ! Dis-je toute excitée

- Nessie, attends un peu c'est tout ce que je te demande. Tu es comme ma petite sœur et tu es « différente », ne l'oublie pas. Tu es quelqu'un de très sensible et tu t'attaches facilement aux gens, je ne veux pas qu'un abruti te fasses du mal.

- Oui je te le promets.

Néanmoins, j'étais impatiente de passer ce cap, et qu'un garçon m'embrasse enfin. Je me ressaisi et repensai à la mission que je devais accomplir ce soir. Je l'avais complètement oublié à cause de sa surprise. Je me retournai vers Jacob et lui fis mon sourire le plus sadique que j'eus en réserve.

- Oh non ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais oublier…

Je lui fis non de la tête et saisi dans la poche de mon manteau, celui-ci posé sur le canapé, un cd.

Je me levai en intimant Jacob de me suivre et me dirigeai vers sa chaîne-hifi. J'insérai le cd et augmentai le volume. Je rejoignis mon meilleur ami au centre de la pièce et lui pris les mains.

- Allez laisse toi faire. Il faut que tu sois prêt pour le mariage !

- Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est loin d'être ma tasse de thé contrairement à toi…

- On est juste tous les deux. Profite en, il n'y a personne qui puisse te regarder. Et j'ai des pieds solides, ce n'est pas grave si tu marche dessus. Le rassurais-je, un sourire s'étirant sur mes lèvres.

- …

- Montre-moi un peu plus d'enthousiasme Jake ! Ah j'ai une idée !

Je retournai vers le canapé et pris le foulard qu'il avait utilisé tout à l'heure.

- Ferme les yeux. Lui demandais-je, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui posai délicatement le foulard sur ses paupières closes. Je passai les musiques afin d'atteindre celle que j'avais choisi comme première danse au mariage. Cette musique était tout simplement magnifique (**Stereophonics - Could you be the one?**). Je rejoignis Jacob et lui pris les mains pour les placer sur mes hanches, lorsque les premiers accords de guitare envahissèrent enfin toute la pièce. Je plaçai mes mains autour de son cou, en me mettant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds. Nous commencions légèrement à danser mais je ressentis le malaise de Jacob face à ses deux pieds gauches écrasant les miens.

**Every little thing you do is magic lately**  
_Dernièrement, chaque petite chose que tu fais semble magique_  
**Every single thing that you do is cool**  
_Chaque chose que tu fais parait cool_

Je nous stoppai quelques instants afin de le mettre un peu plus à l'aise.

- Détends-toi Jake. Lui murmurais-je, écoute la musique, seulement la musique...

**Every little thing you do is tragically hip**  
_Chaque petite chose que tu fais est dramatiquement génial_  
**Even when you tend to play the fool**  
_Même quand tu as tendance à faire l'idiote_

- Et laisse-toi aller. Écoute les paroles, continuais-je, afin de le détendre et de le mettre en confiance.

A priori mes conseils devaient faire effet, car je vis ses muscles se détendre au fil de la chanson. Je repositionnai ses mains sur mes hanches et posai une nouvelle fois mes mains sur sa nuque. Je nous fis légèrement danser et il se laissa faire plus facilement.

**When you open up your tired eyes**  
_Quand tu ouvres tes yeux fatigués_  
**And take a look at what's inside**  
_Et que tu regardes ce qu'i l'intérieur_  
**The mirror on your wall tells you the truth**  
_Le miroir sur ton mur te dis la vérité_  
**You're exactly where you wanna be**  
_Tu es exactement là où tu désires être_  
**There is no room for streams of tears**  
_Il n'y a pas de place pour les flots de larmes_  
**The sun is shining down, the clouds have cleared**  
_Le soleil brille, les nuages disparaissent_

- Essaie de penser à une fille qui t'attires énormément et que tu veuilles lui dire chacune de ces paroles. Continuais-je.

Mes conseils fonctionnaient à merveille. Il paressait être dans un état second, buvant chaque parole chantée. Le rythme de la musique était enivrant et comme à chaque fois que je l'écoutais mon cœur s'accélérait sous l'émotion. Je posai délicatement ma main droite sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine, afin de sentir chacun de ces battements. Son cœur tambourinait tellement fort que je cru qu'il allait exploser. Il devait vraiment l'aimer.

**Could you be the one for me**  
_Pourrais-tu être faite pour moi_  
**Could you be the one for me**  
_Pourrais-tu être faite pour moi_  
**Could you be the one for me**  
_Pourrais-tu être faite pour moi_  
**Could you be the one**  
_Pourrais-tu être celle-ci_

Je levai la tête vers son visage totalement chamboulé. Il buvait chaque mot, chaque phrase. Je le vis s'approcher dangereusement de moi. Je me figeai et ne pu faire un mouvement de plus. Il posa son front contre le mien et je fus rassurée. Je croyais vraiment qu'il allait m'embrasser. Néanmoins, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent, sous l'émotion. Je sentis son souffle chaud effleurer mes lèvres, ce qui provoqua quelques frissons le long de mon échine.

**Every single thing you do is magic baby**  
_Chaque chose que tu fais semble magique bébé_  
**Every little thing that you do is cool**  
_Chaque chose que tu fais parait cool_  
**Every little thing that you do is cool**  
_Chaque petite chose que tu fais semble tellement à la mode_  
**Even when you're mixing greens with blues**  
_Même quand tu mélanges le vert et le bleu_

Je fermai les yeux, pour éloigner le trouble qui montait en moi et afin de ne plus voir son visage. Mais soudainement, Jacob me serra plus fort dans ses bras. Je ne pus plus bouger. Je sentis, dans un geste sauvage, ses lèvres dévorer les miennes. Il m'embrassa avec une telle passion, que je crus que j'allais tomber. Choquée, j'ouvris grand les yeux et mes bras tombèrent le long de mon corps. Il me serra encore plus, croyant qu'il allait me perdre. Mes lèvres s'étaient gonflées sous ses baisers. Ils me les mordillaient, me les maltraitaient...

- Jake ! L'appelais-je pour le faire revenir à la réalité et lui montrer que je n'étais pas celle qu'il désirait.

Mais en vain, il ne s'arrêtait plus. Nos souffles se mélangèrent sous nos baisers brûlants. Il me souleva et plaça férocement mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, tant mon excitation avait pris possession de mon corps. Ses mains s'insinuèrent sous mon chemisier et me caressèrent ensuite le dos. Je me mis à frissonner une nouvelle fois. Il me posa sur la table et une de ces mains plongea dans ma longue chevelure, tandis que l'autre était posé sur ma joue. Nos langues se cherchèrent, se taquinèrent pendant que nos dents s'entrechoquèrent. J'étais complètement perdue sous ses baisers si chauds…

**When you open up your pain stained eyes**  
_Quand tu ouvres tes yeux vitreux et douloureux_  
**From the night before when you were high**  
_Dans la nuit et avant de te sentir pleine d'euphorie_  
**The smile upon your face tells you the truth**  
_Le sourire sur ton visage en dis long_  
**You're exactly where you wanna be**  
_Tu es exactement là où tu désires être_  
**There aint no fear of misery**  
_Il n'y a plus de crainte de souffrance_  
**The sun is shining down, the clouds have cleared**  
_Le soleil brille, les nuages disparaissent_

Je plaçai mes mains dans ses cheveux pour les caresser. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Je me sentais vivre sous ses caresses de plus en plus osées. Il prit possession de ma nuque en me l'embrassant sauvagement et me mordilla ensuite le lobe de mon oreille. Je mis ma main sous son tee-shirt blanc et lui fis quelques caresses sur sa peau si douce. Je le sentis frissonner. Mon chemisier vola à l'autre bout de la pièce et je me retrouvai à moitié nue devant mon meilleur ami. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on faisait ? Qu'est-ce que JE faisais ? Je profitai de la situation alors qu'il pensait à une autre fille et ce simplement parce que je me sentais revivre.

**Could you be the one for me**  
_Pourrais-tu être faite pour moi_  
**Could you be the one for me**  
_Pourrais-tu être faite pour moi_  
**Could you be the one for me**  
_Pourrais-tu être faite pour moi_  
**Could you be the one**  
_Pourrais-tu être celle-ci_

La musique s'arrêta et Jake en fit de même. Comme si on venait de le foudroyer, il enleva d'un geste brusque le foulard. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je vis son visage totalement ravagé par les remords. Il pris enfin conscience de ce qu'on avait fait : moi couchée sous lui, un simple soutien-gorge cachant ma poitrine, mes lèvres devaient être gonflées et rougies sous nos baisers fougueux et mes cheveux devaient être légèrement emmêlés à force d'avoir passé ses mains dedans. Il se releva d'un coup et mis son visage entre ses mains.

- Nessie ! Je … je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'étais totalement perdu dans mes pensées et …

- Ce n'est pas grave... Moi aussi, j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même sous l'effet de la musique. Tentais-je de le rassurer, un peu gênée.

Au vu de son visage ravagé par la culpabilité, il ne sera pas prêt à se pardonner aussi rapidement.

- Je…

- Jake. Tu as un excellent professeur devant toi. Blaguais-je pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère et effacer la culpabilité et les remords qui me brûlèrent à l'intérieur. Tu n'as fait qu'écouter mes conseils en pensant à une fille qui te plaisait. Tout simplement. Alors arrête, tu me mets encore plus mal à l'aise. Continuais-je ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de mes joues.

Il n'avait pas changé de position. Il était complètement perdu. Je savais que cela ne servait plus à rien de continuer à le rassurer. Je descendis de la table, cherchai mon chemisier et le reboutonna précipitamment. Enfin du moins ceux qui étaient encore présents, car la plupart étaient tombé à terre sous le geste brusque de Jacob, quand il me l'eut arraché. Je mis mon manteau et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil en sa direction, et le vis totalement déboussolé.

- Arrête ! On oublie tout Jake. Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Ne te fais pas autant de mal ! Je t'appelle demain. Lui dis-je, tentant de me réconforter également.

Je ne reçu aucune réponse de sa part. Je sortis et courus en direction de la maison de Billy. Tous deux m'accueillirent, surpris que Jacob ne sois pas avec moi. Je leur dis qu'il était fatigué et voulait éviter leurs moqueries sur son cours de danse. Charlie et moi disions au revoir à Billy et nous montèrent dans sa voiture, moi au volant, bien sûr. Je mis le contact et vis Charlie qui commençait à s'endormir et à ronfler légèrement. J'allumai l'autoradio et nous ramenèrent chez lui. J'écoutai la musique de Steadman, "Wave Goodbye" , encore perturbée et chamboulée par ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jacob. Je me rendis alors compte de l'énorme erreur que nous avions fait: J'avais embrassé mon meilleur ami, mon frère…


	6. Oublier

_Je tiens à remercier pour leurs reviews :_

_Chattoncharmant, elina28, Yseult, bonnebouille, super,Milly, Guest, Vito, Sabrina, Thea, Didi et Olivia42._

_En espérant que ma suite vous plaise également, bonne lecture._

* * *

(**Snow Patrol – Called out in the dark**)

J'étais là, allongée sur le lit depuis une bonne heure maintenant, à avoir toujours les mêmes images qui repassaient inlassablement dans ma petite tête. Je ne pouvais cependant pas m'empêcher de frissonner sous les souvenirs d'hier soir. J'avais honte de moi, honte de penser à ça, honte d'apprécier ça… Énervée, je daignai enfin me lever et décidai de descendre à la cuisine afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour occuper mon esprit à autre chose. J'entendais deux respirations dans la petite chambre d'à coté. Sue et Charlie dormaient encore.

Je m'appliquai à la tâche quand j'entendis Sue descendre les escaliers, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée Nessie.

- Je voulais vous faire la surprise et tu sais que j'adore cuisiner.

- Oui, Billy et Jacob sont les plus heureux des hommes, grâce à toi et tes talents de cuisinière.

En entendant son prénom, je me remis à penser à lui, à ses baisers torrides, à ses bras forts et chauds qui ne voulaient plus me lâcher…

- Nessie, tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude prenant place dans son regard

- Oui oui, paniquais-je honteuse, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Tes yeux se sont légèrement assombris …

Oh mon dieu la honte. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur la cuisson de mes pancakes afin de cacher les quelques rougeurs qui ont dû prendre place sur mon visage. Charlie nous rejoignit et se mit à côté de sa femme. Je les servis, alors qu'une personne entra avec fracas dans la cuisine et me planta un baiser sur la joue. Je le regardai et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à sa légendaire bonne humeur.

- Comment va ma petite nièce préférée ? Me demanda-t-il les yeux pétillants de malice

- Je suis ta seule nièce !

- Oublierais-tu ta mère ? Questionna Sue, amusée par le comportement de Seth

- Désolé, rit-t-il

Seth était mon « oncle », étant donné que Charlie et Sue se sont mariés. Nous rigolions beaucoup de cette situation car physiquement il paraissait à peine plus âgé que moi. Le fait de pouvoir vivre éternellement, l'amusait énormément et il voulait profiter de chaque moment précieux que la vie pouvait lui offrir. Il s'installa à côté de moi et nous commençâmes à manger.

- Alors comment se sont déroulés les cours de Jake ?

- Euh… Bien… Bien…Lui répondis-je gênée les images défilant encore inlassablement dans ma tête

- Il est si nul que ça ?! S'esclaffa-t-il, Difficile à imaginer quand on le voit, si fier et si sur de lui. J'aurai trop voulu être là !

- Bizarre qu'il ne soit pas revenu hier soir après t'avoir montré sa maison… Ajouta Charlie encore surpris de la réaction de Jacob, ce n'est pas son genre de te laisser…

- Mr le grand frère super protecteur ne t'a pas raccompagné ?! Me demanda Seth, les yeux ronds de surprise. Extrêmement bizarre même…

- Il voulait s'en doute éviter tes moqueries et celles de Billy tout simplement. On vous connaît. Me sauva Sue. Elle a dû remarquer ma gêne face à leur remarque. Sinon Qu'allez-vous faire de beau aujourd'hui les jeunes ? Demanda-t-elle histoire de changer de sujet.

- Je vais rejoindre les autres cet après-midi à la réserve, on va aller se baigner. Avoua Seth excité par ce qu'il allait faire. L'eau glacée de novembre va nous mettre en forme pour notre soirée au bar. D'ailleurs tu veux venir Nessie ? Tu n'es jamais venue et étant donné que Jake ne veux pas venir, tu pourras y aller sans problème.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et enfourna une bouchée de pancakes dans sa bouche. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends que Jacob ne sortira pas avec eux au bar. C'est leur petite routine. Ils y vont assez souvent pour boire quelques verres et écouter de bon petits groupes passés en concert. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours voulu y aller mais Jacob refusait catégoriquement de m'y emmener. D'un, car il ne voulait pas que mon père fasse de sa vie un enfer et de deux car selon lui ce n'était pas la place pour une jeune fille. Genre il n'y a pas de fille de « mon âge » dans ce genre de soirée. Ça sera donc pour moi une découverte, je ne sortais jamais dans ce genre d'endroit. Je devrai appeler mes tantes pour qu'elle me prépare une jolie tenue. Je suis d'ailleurs contente que Jacob ne sois pas présent, je ne sais pas si je pourrai le regarder droit dans les yeux suite à notre incident.

- Je serai de la partie! Lui répondis-je toute excitée. Je vous rejoindrai directement là-bas.

- Cool ! On va te montrer ce que c'est que de s'amuser ma petite Nessie. Et ne t'inquiètes donc pas Charlie, je te vois déjà venir. Je serai son garde du corps, aucun garçon ne s'approchera à moins de 10 mètres d'elle, et elle ne rentrera pas tard chez elle étant donné qu'elle a cours demain. Dit Seth à mon grand-père avant qu'il ne lui ait posé la question.

Ce dernier parut même légèrement vexé de s'être fait couper l'herbe sous pieds.

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Charlie, Nessie est jeune, il faut bien qu'elle s'amuse un peu et qu'elle découvre de nouvelles choses. De toute façon, elle préviendra Esmé et Carlisle de cette petite sortie.

- Moui, tu as raison Sue. Tu la surveilles okay ? Demanda mon grand-père en pointant sa fourchette sur Seth

- Aucun problème. Je n'ai de toute façon pas envie de mourir si jeune des mains de Jacob Black!

- Bon ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais je vais aller prendre une douche, m'habiller et voir mon amie Eden. A plus tard.

- Bonne journée Nessie. Me souhaita Sue tout sourire.

Charlie continua à mettre en garde Seth, tandis que ce dernier me fit un clin d'œil tout en se goinfrant un maximum, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des semaines.

Une fois arrivée à la salle de bain, je commençai à enlever mon pyjama et à faire couler de l'eau chaude pour qu'elle ait le temps de bien chauffer avant que je me mette sous les jets. Je me glissai ensuite sous cette eau brûlante qui me détendit mes muscles. Je perdis totalement la notion du temps, tant j'étais bien. Je dus malheureusement m'arrêter quand j'entendis Charlie crier :

- Nessie ! Tu comptes passer ta vie dans la salle de bain ! Cela fait au moins trois quart d'heures que tu es sous la douche !

Je soupirai tant j'étais frustrée de quitter mon petit cocon et cette source de chaleur. Je mis une serviette autour de moi et ouvrit la porte quand je tombai nez à nez sur Seth. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en me découvrant aussi peu vêtue. Je le frappai et il mit de suite sa main devant les yeux. Profitant de l'espace qu'il y avait entre lui et la porte, je me faufilai et courus en direction de l'ancienne chambre de ma mère. Je l'entendis tâter les meubles de la salle de bain afin de ne pas se cogner sur l'un d'eux et l'entendis marmonner à lui-même :

- C'est sûr maintenant, je vais mourir jeune. Suffit de penser à autres choses quand nous serons transformés, c'est tout… Ce n'est pas si compliqué… Tenta-t-il pour se convaincre un minimum.

Je pris quelques affaires que j'avais laissé ici pour les quelques fois où je venais dormir et commençai à m'habiller. Je mis un jean slim noir et un gros pull assez large blanc. Je relevai mes cheveux en un chignon lâche qui permit à quelques boucles de s'échapper. Je me retournai vers le lit et vis mon téléphone portable qui attirait mon attention. J'avais promis de le rappeler…

Je regardai à présent mon téléphone depuis quelques minutes en me disant que ce n'était rien après tout. C'est Jacob, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Ce n'est pas bien grave. D'habitude quand nous nous disputions, nous nous reparlions 10 minutes après dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sauf que là, c'était différent, nous n'étions pas en froid… Je sursautai quand je l'entendis sonner, et mon ventre commença à se nouer. Moi, Renesmée Cullen était en panique de décrocher un stupide téléphone. Je me raisonnai et le pris dans mes mains quand je vis que ce n'était qu'Alice.

- Alors Nessie, tu sors ce soir ?

Sa voix cristalline me fit sourire. Ce n'était même pas la peine de les prévenir, grâce aux visions de ma tante.

- Je te prépare deux tenues. Fais-moi confiance, tu vas être encore plus éblouissante que d'habitude. Les garçons vont en baver. Rit-elle de ses sous-entendus.

- Alice… Je n'y vais pas pour les garçons… Juste pour danser et écouter de la musique.

- Oui, oui. Je te les amènerai cet après-midi. Ta première sortie Nessie, je suis toute émue !

- Alice. Ce n'est pas mon mariage, c'est juste une soirée. Je suppose que tout le monde est au courant, pas besoin de prévenir grand-père et grand-mère.

- Bien sûr que non, ils ont une totale confiance en Seth. D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre que Jacob ne soit pas là. Il n'est pas du genre à te laisser, surtout pour ce genre de sortie.

- Il n'est pas au courant que je sors. Lui répondis-je la gorge légèrement serrée. De toute façon ça ne lui regarde pas, je n'ai pas besoin de son autorisation !

- Ne t'énerve pas Nessie. Vous avez toujours été ensemble c'est pour cela.

- Désolé, je me suis emportée. A cet après-midi.

Une fois ma conversation avec Alice terminée, je pris mon courage à deux mains et composai le numéro de Jacob. Je m'énervais contre moi-même car je me trouvais réellement stupide. Pourquoi être aussi gênée? A priori, je n'étais pas la seule, car il ne décrocha pas. Je composai alors le numéro de chez Billy. Avec un peu de chance il était chez son père et avait simplement oublié son portable.

- Ah bonjour Billy ! Vous vous êtes remis d'hier soir ? Blaguais-je pour évacuer mon stress

- Oui

- Jacob est chez vous ? Il ne décroche pas sur son portable et j'ai besoin de lui parler.

- Hum… non. Me répondit-il hésitant et à priori mal à l'aise face à son mensonge.

- A son garage alors ? Demandai-je les lèvres pincées

- Non plus.

- Il est là et ne veux pas me parler cet abruti ! C'est bien ça ? M'énervais-je

- Probablement. Et oui c'est un abruti! Déclara-t-il, sa voix pleine de reproche comme s'il ne s'adressait plus à moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais il se comporte comme un lâche, désolé Nessie. J'essaie de raisonner mon idiot de fils et il te rappellera.

- Merci Billy. N'hésitez pas à le faire culpabiliser.

- Compte sur moi.

Non, mais je n'y crois pas, monsieur m'évite maintenant pour une petite bêtise! Bon certes, pas si petite que cela mais quand même, ce n'est pas la mort ! C'était si désagréable que cela ?! Il ne veut pas me parler, pas m'affronter, pas avoir le courage de me regarder dans les yeux ? Très bien, c'est terminé ! Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour faire le second pas et même s'il compte le faire dans quelques jours, il va en baver !

Déterminée et complètement remontée, j'allumai mon mp3 et me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers la maison d'Eden.

* * *

Arrivée à destination, je sonnai à la porte et une personne d'environs soixante-dix ans m'ouvrit. Sans aucun doute, je me trouvai devant la grand-mère de mon amie. En la regardant, la première chose qui me frappa fut son regard. Elle avait les mêmes yeux magnifiques que sa petite-fille. Quel bel héritage ! Elle faisait à peu près ma taille et était habillée de manière très chic. Ses cheveux légèrement grisonnants était relevés dans un chignon strict. Malgré cette apparence qui peut paraître rigide, son regard était pétillant et vif.

- Je suppose que vous êtes Renesmée Cullen. Entrez voyons il fait tellement froid que je pourrais me congeler sur place.

- ...

- Ne me regardez pas aussi surprise ! Me dit-t-elle en rigolant de mon attitude. Eden me parle beaucoup de vous et vu les descriptions qu'elle m'a donné, ce ne peut être que vous. Allez mon enfant, entrez avant d'attraper une quelconque maladie.

Cette femme était très accueillante et très bavarde également, tout le contraire d'Eden. Ce qui dû accentuer mon étonnement face à elle.

- Merci Madame Wilson.

- Mon dieu ! Appelez-moi Rose. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris 10 ans. Elle va être contente de vous voir, depuis le temps qu'elle me parle de vous. J'étais pressée de rencontrer sa meilleure amie, mais elle n'a jamais osé vous inviter.

- Ah bon ? C'est ridicule.

- Ça vous dérange si vous me racontez un peu ce qui se passe au lycée. A par vous, elle ne me dit rien à sa pauvre grand-mère et ne comble pas toute ma curiosité. M'avoua-t-elle souriante.

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, j'ai également l'impression d'avoir pris 10 ans. Vous a-t-elle racontée notre rencontre ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Elle m'a dit que contrairement aux autres personnes, elle a su aussitôt qu'elle pouvait te faire confiance.

- Oui, mais je vous avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal au début. Mais petit à petit elle n'était plus du tout timide devant nous.

- « Nous » ? Elle aurait d'autres amis dont elles ne m'auraient pas parlé ? Demanda-t-elle, extrêmement intéressée par mon aveu.

- Bien sûr ! Louis James et Julian Cooper. A vrai dire nous sommes très différents tous les quatre et notre amitié inexpliquée surprend encore tout le monde! Mais on peut dire que nous nous complétons bien.

- Oh oui Louis est très gentil comme garçon et très amusant. Mais ce Julian, je ne le connais pas du tout.

- Pas étonnant, ils sont comme chien et chat tous les deux ! Désolé je n'aurais peut-être pas du dire cela… M'arrêtant, réalisant ma gaffe.

- Non non du tout, cela m'intéresse beaucoup même ! Que veux-tu dire par ils sont comme chien et chat ? Demanda-t-elle ses yeux brillants de malice, alors que cela aurait-dû un minimum la heurter.

- Hé bien, ils se disputent à longueur de journée. Sans arrêt ! Cela est même devenu notre petite routine.

- Elle lui tient tête ? Demanda-t-elle toute excitée

- Oui, c'est même très surprenant sachant quand général, elle ne fait qu'encaisser les critiques sans répliquer, mais avec Julian c'est une toute autre personne. Elle n'est pas du tout timide.

J'avais l'impression de parler à une fille de mon âge, toute excitée par ce que je lui racontais et me bombardant de question pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

- Est-t-il beau ?

- Extrêmement même.

- Pourquoi le déteste-t-elle autant ?

- Louis nous a dit lors de notre première rencontre, que Julian était le genre de garçon qu'Eden détestait le plus au monde : dragueur, rentre-dedans et égocentrique. Mais pourquoi, réagissez-vous ainsi ? Vous n'êtes pas censé être outrée qu'un garçon la mette autant en colère ?

- Pas du tout ! Si ça peut lui permettre de sortir de sa timidité. Tu sais Renesmée, elle a fait d'énorme progrès depuis la rentrée et je pense que ces amis y sont pour beaucoup. Un petit-ami ? Continua-t-elle

- Non, elle n'en a pas. Mais cela lui ferait du bien pourtant. Elle ne se rend même pas compte de sa beauté et qu'elle puisse plaire à certains garçons. Elle n'a pas assez confiance en elle. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais tout faire pour y remédier.

- Je compte sur toi. Me dit-t-elle tout sourire en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Nessie ?

Nous nous retournions toutes les deux. Je n'avais même fait attention au bruit de ses pas en descendant les escaliers, tant j'étais captivée par la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec sa grand-mère.

- Mon dieu ! Dis-moi que tu as tenu ta langue !

- Elle m'en a plus appris en une demi-heure, quand 3 mois avec toi. Tu ne combles pas les souffrances de ta pauvre grand-mère ! Dit-t-elle théâtralement, une main posée sur son cœur.

- Je n'ai pas dit grand-chose ne t'inquiètes donc pas ! Affirmais-je

- Juste un peu sur tes amis dont tu n'as même daigné me parler : Louis et Julian.

- Je ne pense pas que ce dernier fasse parti de mes amis. Je ne le supporte pas.

- La haine est une passion ma chérie. Chantonna-t-elle devant l'exaspération de sa petite fille. Il est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, Renesmée, tu restes avec nous. Je vais préparer à manger.

Cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation, qu'à une question. Je me mis à rire lorsque je la vis passer à côté d'Eden et qu'elle s'arrêta pour lui planter un baiser sur la joue, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Ta grand-mère est très…

- Unique. Me coupa-t-elle un sourire magnifique sur les lèvres

- Extraordinaire même.

Je passai le midi à raconter encore quelques potins à la grand-mère d'Eden. Cette dernière, agacée par le comportement enfantin de la vieille dame.

* * *

Nous étions à présent, Eden et moi, dans sa chambre à discuter d'un peu de tout et de rien, quand nous vîmes à notre sujet préféré : la musique.

- Tu dois réaliser ta promesse !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Nessie. Me dit-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Tu devais me chanter une chanson une fois toute les deux !

- Je ne t'ai rien promis.

- Allez stp, pour ta meilleure amie ! la suppliais-je avec mon regard de chien battu qui marchait sur toutes les personnes que je connaissais.

- Okay okay. Arrête de me regarder ainsi, veux-tu ! Tu vas réussir à me faire culpabiliser alors que je n'ai strictement rien à me reprocher.

Elle alla chercher sa guitare posée dans un coin de la pièce et revint s'assoir à mes côtés. Hésitante, elle commença timidement à jouer les premiers accords de la chanson. Une de mes préférées, celle de Jevetta Steele, « Calling you ». Les premiers accords de guitare nous transportèrent toutes les deux. L'émotion prenant le dessus sur nous. Sa voix légèrement grave était si douce et si pure. Elle était simplement magnifique. Comment avait-t-elle osé me mentir et me dire qu'elle ne savait pas chanter. J'avais la chair de poule à présent. Les paroles, la mélodie, sa voix. Tout se complétait à merveille. Elle arrivait à me transporter dans un autre univers. Elle fermait les yeux afin de s'imprégner au mieux des paroles, de les boire et de transmettre toutes les émotions nécessaires. Cette chanson était enivrante et dégageait énormément de sensualité. Je dégustais ce petit moment de plaisir, ce petit cadeau qu'elle me faisait pour égayer encore un peu plus ma journée et me faire oublier, oublier…

La chanson était à présent terminée, je me levai, me plantai devant elle et pointai un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

- Menteuse !

- Quoi ?

- Tu chantes extrêmement bien, regardes j'ai encore des frissons. Lui avouais-je tout en lui montrant mes avant-bras pour le lui prouver. Pour la peine, ce soir tu m'accompagnes !

- T'accompagne ?! Où donc ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement paniquée

- Au bar de Forks pour danser et écouter de la bonne musique !

- Non merci c'est gentil…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'on entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Je tendis l'oreille et souris.

- Eden, Renesmée, descendez s'il vous plaît.

Eden fut surprise que je sois également appelée, mais pour moi ce n'était pas le cas, je savais exactement qui se trouvait en ce moment dans le salon aux côtés de la grand-mère d'Eden.

- Nessie ! S'exclama ma tante Alice en se jetant dans mes bras. Bonjour Eden, je suis la cousine de Nessie, je suis venue vous secourir pour votre sortie de ce soir !

- Pardon ? Mais comment vous pouvez le savoir ? Et c'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à moi mais je …

- Et tu iras à cette soirée avec Renesmée ! Coupa sa grand-mère d'un ton catégorique.

- Je savais que Nessie allait sortir ce soir et qu'elle comptait également venir te voir aujourd'hui, j'en ai donc déduis qu'elle allait te proposer de l'accompagner. J'avais tord ? Demanda-t-elle malicieuse

- Je venais de lui proposer à l'instant ! Répondis-je

Bien sûr que non, elle n'avait pas tord, elle avait tout simplement eux une vision. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle m'a dit qu'elle amènerait deux tenues, ce matin au téléphone ! Elle ne changera donc jamais. Elle nous tendit son sac et nous intima d'aller nous changer à l'étage et d'ensuite venir les rejoindre pour qu'elle s'occupe de notre maquillage et de notre coiffure. Elle avait l'air d'être sur un petit nuage, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas la seule, car la grand-mère d'Eden paressait toute aussi excitée que ma tante.

Nous redescendîmes toutes les deux, environs 10 minutes après, pour rejoindre les deux personnes impatientes, présentes au rez-de-chaussée. Alice sautilla jusqu'à nous et nous pris les mains pour nous tirer jusqu'au canapé.

- Mon dieu ! Vous êtes sublimes toutes les deux. Vous allez faire des ravages ce soir ! S'enthousiasma Rose

- Quel dommage de cacher un aussi beau corps ma petite Eden sous des vêtements si amples. C'est du gâchis. Faudra que nous nous occupions de toi, Rosalie et moi…

- Je trouve que cette robe est un peu trop courte ! Constata Eden en tirant sur cette dernière, croyant désespérément que cela allait l'aider à la rendre plus longue de quelques centimètres.

- Allez venez là, que je vous rende encore plus belle !

Je me mis aux côtés d'Eden et regardai ma tante concentrée sur la tâche à réaliser. Elle plaqua les cheveux courts de mon amie afin de la rendre plus sexy. Elle lui mit un peu de fard à paupière de couleur cuivré, de l'eyeliner et un peu de mascara pour faire encore plus ressortir ses yeux couleur émeraude. Je la vis me jeter un petit coup d'œil, visiblement gênée par la situation. Ses yeux étaient hypnotisants. Un peu de blush sur ses joues rosées et un rouge à lèvre de couleur pourpre sur sa bouche pulpeuse. Magnifique ! Ravie de son résultat, Alice l'intima à se lever et la fit tournoyer pour montrer son chef d'œuvre. Splendide ! J'avais l'impression de voir une autre fille devant moi. Sa robe blanche mettait son teint de lait en valeur et moulait à ravir ses formes si souvent cachées. La robe lui arrivait juste au-dessus du genou et n'avait qu'une seule bretelle attachée avec un petit nœud sur son épaule droite. De jolis escarpins rouges affinaient ses jambes.

- Tu es très belle Eden. Lui avouais-je

- Je ne suis pas à l'aise…

- Tiens cela me rappelle quelqu'un. A ton tour Nessie !

Alice se planta devant moi, avec un sourire sadique sur ses fines lèvres. Houlà, je crains le pire. Elle brossa mes longues boucles et les ramena en un chignon lâche, comme ce matin mais beaucoup mieux réussi que celui que j'avais fait. Quelques mèches en ressortirent. Elle m'appliqua un fard à paupière gris, du crayon noir et du mascara. Mes yeux noisette étaient à présent charbonneux sous les coups de crayons d'Alice. Mes lèvres quant à elle étaient de couleur rouge. Cela me fit bizarre de me voir comme cela dans le miroir, je me maquillais très rarement et là, elle m'avait fait la totale. Elle me fit le même manège qu'avec Eden et je dû tourner sur moi-même pour qu'elles puissent regarder le résultat. Contrairement à Eden, ma tante avait opté pour un jean slim de couleur noir, des escarpins écrus et un haut noir avec un décolleté en v plongeant.

- Oh ! comme j'aimerais retrouver mes vingt ans !

- J'ai fait du bon travail n'est-ce pas ?

- Excellent travail même ! Attendez, ne bougez pas, je vais chercher mon appareil photo !

- Grand-mère…

- Allez mettez-vous toutes les deux, l'une à côté de l'autre ! Nous intima sa grand-mère

- Désolé… Me chuchota Eden dans l'oreille

- Tu rigoles ! Cela me fera également un souvenir ! Vous me donnerez un double ? M'écriais-je à l'attention de sa grand-mère

- Bien évidement ! Allez souriez-moi !

- Je ne rentrerai pas tard grand-mère.

- Ai-je dis quelque chose ?

- J'ai cours demain ! S'exclama Eden comme si elle voulait rappeler un événement très important de sa vie à sa grand-mère

- Et alors ma chérie ! Tu rentreras vers 23h00 et c'est parfait ! Ta vie ne sera pas chamboulée, si tu es légèrement fatiguée à un malheureux petit cours demain matin ! Allez-y, profitez de la vie mes jolies !

- On vous le promet Rose !

- A demain Nessie ! Me salua Alice

Je suivis Eden et montai dans sa voiture. Nous mîmes la musique aussi forte que l'autoradio nous le permettait. Nous commençâmes à chanter, la bonne humeur prenant place, effaçant complètement le temps déprimant que Forks nous faisait subir.

* * *

(**Muse – Plug in Baby**)

Un morceau très connu de Muse était joué par un petit groupe installé sur la scène. Les gens dansaient et l'alcool coulait à flot. Le son qui sortait des enceintes faisait vibrer le sol. Je vis au loin Seth nous appeler à l'autre bout de la pièce en agitant son bras énergiquement, en nous lançant un sourire éblouissant. Je me mis à rire. Il avait peur qu'on ne le voit pas alors qu'on aurait pu le voir encore 5 mètres plus loin, tant sa taille était imposante. Je le vis se diriger vers nous, me planta un baiser sur le front et fis le même geste avec Eden, sauf qu'il le lui fit sur la joue.

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Seth et toi ?

- Euh, Eden. Réussit-t-elle à lui sortir encore étonnée de l'attitude de ce dernier.

- Tu vas t'y faire Eden, sa bonne humeur est contagieuse !

- Allez venez ! Suivez-moi ! On va rejoindre les autres !

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'on rejoindrait autant de monde ! me chuchota Eden, sa voix pleine de reproche.

- Oui et tu ne serais pas venue ! lui répondis-je en entendant Seth rire légèrement à notre échange.

Nous prîmes place à leur table et je présentai, Quil, Jared, Kim et Embry à Eden. Ils l'accueillirent tous très chaleureusement comme à leurs habitudes. Seth parti nous chercher à boire alors que je vis Eden se détendre petit à petit en leur compagnie.

- Jake n'est pas avec toi ? Me demanda Jared, surpris de son absence.

- A priori non. Pourquoi cela paraît-t-il aussi surprenant à la fin ! M'emportais-je un peu trop rapidement, vu l'œillade étonnée que me lança Eden.

- Bin vous êtes rarement séparés tout simplement. C'est une évidence, et toi dans ce genre de soirée sans Jake dans les alentours, c'est inimaginable.

- Bin ce n'est pas le cas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps et encore moins de son autorisation pour sortir !

- Du calme Nessie. Me dit Seth, en revenant avec deux verres de coca dans les mains. Fiches lui la paix Jared, veux-tu. Ce soir c'est moi qui la surveille. Il s'assit à côté de moi et nous donna nos verres. En tout cas vous êtes magnifiques toutes les deux !

- Merci ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! lui répliquais-je tout sourire

- Merci… lança timidement Eden

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? Lança ce bourru de Quil

- Laisse… Commençais-je

- Je ne suis pas habituée à recevoir des compliments c'est tout. Répondit mon amie, ses joues encore plus rouge.

- Faudra t'y faire, pleins de garçons te regarde depuis tout à l'heure ! S'exclama Kim, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me levai et pris Eden par la main pour lui intimer de me suivre sur la piste de danse. Nous nous mîmes à danser lorsque Jared, Kim et Seth nous rejoignîmes. Nous passions un excellent moment et la bonne humeur de Seth contamina Eden. Elle était en confiance avec nous et n'arrêtait pas de rire à ses pitreries. Nous sautions dans tous les sens comme des fous, nos points levés en l'air au rythme de la musique. Eden se lâchait et chantait chaque parole. J'aperçus d'ailleurs qu'un garçon n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, et ce n'était pas n'importe qui : le chanteur du groupe. Il la dévorait littéralement des yeux et je ne fus pas la seule à l'avoir constaté :

- On dirait bien que tu as fait succomber quelqu'un avec ton charme, Eden ! Cria Seth tout sourire à l'attention de mon amie afin qu'elle puisse l'entendre avec tout ce bruit.

Seth s'esclaffa au milieu de la piste quand Eden jeta une œillade au chanteur, qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait raison et qu'elle se retourna vivement vers moi pour cacher sa gêne. A priori, elle n'avait absolument rien remarqué de l'intérêt du jeune homme à son égard. Je reportai mon attention sur ce dernier, et le vit sourire sans doute à cause de la réaction d'Eden.

Son visage me disait quelque chose, je l'avais vu quelque part mais impossible de m'en souvenir. C'était déjà un bon point ! Cela signifiait qu'il vivait à Forks. Il était très attirant avec son air rebelle : veste en cuir noir, guitare à la main, cheveux noir en bataille et un regard ténébreux. Tout pour plaire aux filles.

La fin de la chanson se termina et le groupe commença à jouer quelques accords sous les hurlements du public.

- Cette chanson est pour une jeune fille qui a retenu toute mon attention ce soir. Annonça le chanteur en plantant son regard dans ceux de mon amie.

(**JET – Are you gonna be my girl ?**)

Houuuu ma petite Eden ! Je me retournai toute excitée vers elle mais la vis partir en direction des autres, à priori très gênée. Seth rigola, l'attrapa par le poignet et la plaça face à lui, ses mains posées sur ses épaules afin qu'elle puisse profiter de sa petite déclaration. Elle tentait désespérément d'échapper à son emprise mais en vain. Elle lui lança un regard noir par-dessus son épaule ce qui le fit encore plus rire. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et je lui fis mon sourire le plus sadique. Oh non Eden, je ne vais sûrement pas t'aider!

Elle regarda durant toute la moitié de la chanson ses pieds. Quelle idiote ! Je m'approchai un peu plus d'elle et lui mis un « léger » coup dans les côtes pour montrer mon mécontentement. Seth mis sa main sous son menton et lui releva le visage pour qu'elle affronte le regard de son admirateur, ce dernier toujours autant captivée par la belle blonde et amusée de sa timidité. Elle releva enfin les yeux vers lui et par un quelconque miracle, elle ne le lâchait plus du regard, à présent fascinée par le jeune homme.

Je sentis une personne s'approcher de nous et me retournai curieuse de voir qui venait saluer Seth. Le jeune homme se retourna vers moi et me fit un des plus beau sourire qu'il puisse exister sur terre. Il était aussi grand que Seth et avait cette même peau mate, qui caractérisait si bien les quileutes. Cependant ses yeux n'étaient pas sombres, loin de là, ils étaient de couleur bleu nuit. Il avait une petite fossette au coin de ses lèvres, qui se creusa lorsqu'il me sourit. Il était très beau. Sa musculature n'avait rien à envier à celle de Seth. Il s'approcha de moi et se pencha pour me parler à l'oreille :

- Je te rencontre enfin Renesmée. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi cet après-midi, mais personne ne m'a dit que tu étais aussi sublime.

- Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à la Push.

- Normal, je suis arrivé il y à très peu de temps. Je suis le cousin de Sam, Shawn.

- Ah d'accord, tu es donc là pour son mariage.

- Exact ! Me dit-t-il enjoué, j'espère que tu m'accorderas au moins deux danses ce jour là.

- Tu es toujours aussi direct avec les filles ? Lui demandais-je amusée

- Non, juste avec toi. A vrai dire, tu retiens toute mon attention depuis que je t'ai vu. M'avoua-t-il ses joues légèrement empourprées.

Il planta son regard dans le mien et me sourit.

- Peux-tu m'accorder déjà une danse ? Il ne t'en restera plus qu'une au mariage. A moins que tu y prennes goût bien évidemment.

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de réagir, qu'il posa mes mains sur ses avant-bras et mis les siennes sur ma taille. Il fit quelques pas et nous commencions à danser un slow alors que la musique était loin d'émettre un rythme si calme et lent. Nous étions les seuls à danser de cette façon, parmi la foule qui continuait à chanter et sauter dans tous les sens. Le contraste était très comique.

- Tu aurais pu me laisser te répondre ! lui dis-je feignant l'irritation, un rire s'échappant de ma bouche.

- Tu aurais refusé ? Se moqua-t-il

- Probablement !

- Tu peux toujours partir rejoindre les autres si tu le souhaites vraiment.

Il fit semblant de partir et contre toute attente, je le rattrapai pour que l'on reprenne notre danse. Il se moqua de mon geste.

- Tu vois ! Tu n'aurais pas refusée ! S'exclama-t-il hilare.

- Je tiens juste à vérifier que tu ne m'écraseras pas les pieds pour le mariage.

- Donc j'aurais le droit à mes deux danses, si je comprends bien !

- Une seulement, celle-ci compte n'oublie pas.

- Je tâcherai de te convaincre autrement alors...

Je passai un agréable moment dans ses bras. Il était drôle et paressait très sympathique. Nous continuâmes à parler encore un peu afin de mieux se connaître. A la fin de la chanson, il me sourit de toutes ses dents et dans un geste rapide s'approcha de moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Tu me plaît énormément...

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, qu'il me planta au beau milieu de la piste, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, encore surprise par son geste. Vu les têtes que faisaient Eden et Seth, ils avaient dû vraisemblablement assister à la scène. L'un paressait furieux alors que l'autre me renvoya le sourire sadique que je lui avais fait quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

_Alors selon vous, comment va réagir notre Nessie quand elle reverra ce fameux Shawn?_


	7. Réconciliation?

_Voilà une petite suite avant les fêtes de Noël ^^_

_En réponse à la review de bonnebouille (car je suis sûre que plusieurs d'entre vous on dû remarquer ce petit détail__) :_

_Alice n'est pas censée voir l'avenir des loups et des hybrides, mais dans mon histoire j'ai préféré modifier un peu les choses. Héhé_

_En 8 ans le pouvoir d'Alice s'est développé. Elle peut à présent voir également l'avenir des personnes auxquelles elle tient sincèrement. Nessie en fait forcément partie et quelques loups également comme Seth et Jacob, étant donné que leurs liens se sont renforcés, au cours de ces dernières années. ;)_

_Désolé, de ne pas vous l'avoir précisé, je comptais le faire dans un prochain chapitre, mais bon autant le faire maintenant et que tout soit clair pour vous =P_

_Allez, bonne lecture à tous. _

* * *

(**Dashboard Confessional – Hands Down**)

A part l'incident avec Shawn, la soirée d'hier soir s'était très bien passée. Je n'avais plus revu ce dernier et heureusement, car je voulais lui arracher la tête ! Seth m'a ôté ce plaisir, car sous l'effet de la colère, il est parti le chercher par la peau des fesses pour lui régler son cas à l'extérieur. Après cela, je ne les ai plus revu. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de m'embrasser comme ça ? Je vais m'occuper de lui ce soir, c'est décidé. Il va en baver… Ça va me faire du bien de lui refaire le portrait en évacuant la colère que j'ai contre lui et contre mon ex meilleur ami !

Je claquai la porte de mon casier si fort que j'ai cru que j'allais laisser la marque de mon point sur cette dernière. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, sans cesse en train de ressasser tous ces événements nouveaux pour moi. Il y a encore deux mois, je voulais profiter de ma toute nouvelle indépendance afin de pouvoir connaître l'Amour avec un grand A, et avoir un petit-ami. Et voilà que je me faisais embrasser à deux reprises par deux garçons différents et ce, sans aucun sentiments… Je soupirai à cette constatation. Les choses ne pouvaient donc jamais se dérouler normalement dans ma vie. Ne pourrai-je donc jamais réaliser toutes les étapes importantes de ma vie de la même manière que les autres filles? Bien sûr que non... Je soupirai une nouvelle fois.

- Je ne veux pas être grossier ma petite Nessie, mais mon dieu qu'est-ce que tu peux être affreuse ce matin. Me dit Julian avec son éternel sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, après m'avoir rejoint.

Je lui lançai un regard assassin, afin de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur.

-Ça va, si on ne peut plus rigoler maintenant ! Tu as fait des galipettes toute la nuit ou quoi ? Persista-t-il

Il n'avait pas totalement tord. Hier soir, Eden et moi sommes rentrées bien après notre couvre-feu, fixé à 23 heures. Mon grand-père m'a d'ailleurs fait un sermon car si mes parents apprenaient cela, ils allaient lui reprocher de m'avoir laissé sortir. Même mon air de chien battu qui marchait à tous les coups n'avait pas fonctionné sur lui pour qu'il me pardonne. La nuit blanche que j'avais passé n'a fait qu'agrandir les cernes que j'avais sous les yeux. Je ne préférai même pas imaginer la tête d'Eden, car moi encore j'avais la chance d'être à demi-vampire.

Bin tiens quand on parle du loup! Je vis Eden, à l'autre bout du couloir, nous rejoignant avec une démarche équivalente à celle des zombies. Elle était si pâle et ses cernes étaient beaucoup plus importantes que les miennes. On ne voyait que cela. Elle a dû souffrir ce matin au réveil. Louis, juste à côté d'elle prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer d'elle.

- Salut. Nous dit Eden, les yeux encore mi-clos.

- Vous êtes affreuses les filles ! S'esclaffa Louis, une main posée sur son ventre tant il n'arrêtait plus de rire.

- Si tu ne te tais pas Louis, je te jure que je vais t'arracher les yeux ! Claqua Eden

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda enfin Julian

- Les filles sont sorties hier soir au bar.

- Et vous ne nous avez même pas demandé de venir avec vous ? S'indigna Julian. Merci !

- Oh, ça va ! Ce n'était pas prévu. J'ai invité Eden à la dernière minute. Enfin, plutôt sa grand-mère l'a poussé à accepter ma proposition ! Avouai-je, la voix pleine de reproche.

- Tu l'aurais vu ce matin, elle ne s'arrêtait plus de parler, encore toute excitée par notre sortie.

- Ta grand-mère est vraiment incroyable ! Déclara Louis.

- Je ne vous imaginais par sortir dans ce genre d'endroit surtout toi Eden. Avoua Julian encore surpris de notre petite sortie.

- C'est que tu ne me connais pas.

- Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà… Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu son visage quelque part.

Mes trois amis se retournèrent et regardèrent la fameuse personne qui attirait mon attention. Comme si elle recevait un électrochoc, Eden se retourna vivement vers moi les yeux grand ouverts par cette découverte. Elle se fit toute petite, espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Mais sadique comme j'étais, j'agitai mon bras énergiquement afin d'attirer l'attention du jeune homme. Il me reconnut et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il aperçu Eden lui tournant le dos. Il accéléra le pas et se joignit à notre petit groupe, alors que les garçons froncèrent les sourcils, ne comprenant rien de ce qui se passait.

- Mon dieu Nessie, arrête ! Tu as vu ma tête ! Baisse ta main il va nous voir ! Paniqua-t-elle

- …

- Nessie ! Hurla-t-elle à voix basse

- Trop tard. Chantonnai-je

- Salut Eden !

Alors comme ça il la connaissait, très intéressant…

- Salut Nathan…

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demandai-je surprise

- Bien sûr mon père était son ancien professeur de guitare.

- En tout cas, vous avez super bien joué hier soir !

- Merci ! Ça t'a plu aussi Eden ? Demanda-t-il, impatient de connaître sa réponse.

- Beaucoup oui. Je ne savais pas que vous jouiez là-bas.

- Maintenant que tu le sais tu viendras plus souvent me voir.

- On viendra un coup tous les quatre ! Ajouta Louis.

- Eden, je peux te parler seul à seul, stp ? Demanda Nathan

- Eum… Oui bien sûr. Accepta-t-elle le rouge montant aux joues.

Nous les vîmes partir à quelques mètres de nous. Les garçons se tournèrent directement vers moi, et Julian n'y tenant plus me demanda :

- Tu peux nous expliquer Nessie. Qui s'est ce gars et qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ?

- Notre petite Eden avait un admirateur hier soir ! Il lui a même chanté une chanson ! Avouai-je toute excitée, tu l'aurais vu il ne la lâchait plus du regard.

- Tu parles, c'est une tactique pour la mettre dans son lit ! Me répondit-t-il

- Tu as tout faux, Julian, j'ai remarqué Nathan regarder Eden depuis la rentrée. Avoua Louis, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu crois qu'il lui demande de sortir avec lui ? Demandais-je agitant mes mains dans tous les sens.

- Il y a de fortes chances.

Eden revint vers nous, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants, effaçant totalement la fatigue qu'elle eut, quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demandai-je trop impatiente

- Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui samedi soir.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Tu parles, il ne veut pas seulement te pousser la chansonnette, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Tais-toi Julian !

- Quoi Nessie ! Faut bien que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux, vous êtes tous les deux en train de la pousser dans ses bras ! S'énerva-t-il

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais peut-être avec les autres ? Arrête voir de juger les gens ! tu ne le connais même pas ! S'emporta Eden

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Les filles savent dans quoi elles tombent avec moi. Elles savent très bien que je ne leur donnerai jamais d'amour, alors que toi tu n'es pas ce genre de fille, tu veux des sentiments, et je doute que c'est ce qu'il veut te donner ! Il veut juste te baiser !

- Julian ! Hurla Louis pour que ce dernier s'arrête.

Et là, un grand bruit retentit dans le couloir, attirant tous les regards sur nous. Eden partit telle une furie laissant un Julian énervé, une main posée sur sa joue rougit par la gifle qu'il venait de prendre.

- Non mais t'es bête ou quoi ! Occupe-toi de tes glousseuses et laisse Eden tranquille !

- Je voulais la prévenir c'est tout !

(**Jimmy Eat World- Always Be**)

La journée fut atroce, aucun des deux ne se parlèrent. J'aurai préféré les revoir se disputer comme habituellement, mais là se fut allé trop loin. Ils s'évitèrent et se fusillèrent à longueur de temps du regard. Dès que l'un d'eux s'éloignait de Louis et de moi, l'autre venait nous rejoindre pour passer un peu de temps avec nous. Ce manège fut insupportable. De vrais gamins !

Quand la sonnerie eut retentit pour nous signaler la fin des cours, je me précipitai à l'extérieur quand je me stoppai net. Je le vis au loin, appuyé contre sa moto. Monsieur daignait enfin prendre son courage à deux mains. Désolé mais tu passeras en dernier, j'en ai un autre à tabasser chez les Uley ! Je fis mine de ne pas le voir et passa à côté de lui, la tête haute.

Il me rattrapa et me saisi le poignet afin de lui faire face. Je le défiai du regard alors que lui fit tout pour l'éviter. Je remarquai également son air fatigué et une barbe de quelques jours avait fait son apparition. Il parût légèrement plus âgé, plus viril, plus attirant…

- Il faut qu'on parle Nessie.

- …

- C'est pas facile, aide-moi…

- J'ai déjà fait le premier pas hier, il fallait saisir ta chance à ce moment là !

- Et que crois tu que j'essaie de faire en ce moment ! S'énerva-t-il

- Attends je rêve tu t'énerves maintenant !

- Toi et ta fichue fierté !

Je me dégageai de son emprise et couru (de façon humaine, bien évidement) en direction des bois. Jacob me suivi de près avec sa moto, essayant désespérément de m'arrêter. Une fois arrivée au beau milieu de la forêt, Jacob accéléra pour se planter devant moi. Je le regardai et lui lançai un sourire narquois. Je me remis à courir à pleine vitesse après l'avoir esquiver, me retrouvant déjà à plus d'un kilomètre de lui. Je l'entendis redémarrer sa moto et me suivre à la trace.

J'accélérai le pas afin de pouvoir le semer. J'essayai de dissocier toutes les odeurs qui m'entourèrent afin de retrouver la seule qui m'intéressait. Je me rendis alors compte que je m'étais arrêter sur la plage de la Push, apercevant au loin la silhouette de ma victime en train de marcher pieds nus dans le sable. Il dût ressentir ma présence car il se retourna vers moi. Je le rejoignis et vis un beau coquard sur son œil gauche. Il me sourit, un peu gêné.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était si dangereux de t'approcher Renesmée.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Je me suis pris un sermon de la part de mon cousin et un bon crochet du droit par Seth. Rit-t-il

- Et ça te fait rire ?

- C'est excitant ! On m'a fait comprendre que tu étais une chasse gardée.

- Pardon ?! M'exclamai-je à la limite de m'étouffer.

- Tout ça pour un malheureux baiser... Dit-t-il pensif

- Malheureux baiser ? Tu te fiches de moi ! lui dis-je menaçante en m'approchant de lui.

Il se recula et leva les mains en l'air, comme s'il capitulait, tout en gardant son sourire au coin des lèvres.

- C'est bon Renesmée, du calme. Je ne suis pas le premier à t'embrasser, je suppose.

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- C'était pour te remercier. Enfin en quelques sortes…

Je le poussai violemment (enfin pas si fort, il était humain et n'avait pas la particularité d'être un loup).

- Je devrai te mettre mon poing dans la figure !

- Mais tu ne le feras pas.

- Et pourquoi ça ?!

- Parce je sais très bien que je te plais aussi.

- Pardon ?!

- Ça se voit dans ton regard ! Avoue-le.

Il avait raison. J'en avais bien conscience. Depuis, hier soir il me troublait, son regard bleu nuit si pénétrant, me faisait beaucoup d'effet. Et sa façon de me regarder… Lui me voyait comme une femme, et non comme une petite fille. Mais je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir, je ne lui dirai pas qu'il me plaît. Oh ça non ! J'ai ma fierté.

(**Hawk Nelson – I still miss you**)

Je sentis une autre présence, à quelques mètres de nous : Jacob. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il me suivait à moto, à cause de mon échange avec Shawn. Il s'approcha d'un pas vif vers nous, le regard brûlant et les poings serrés. Vu son comportement, il a dû suivre toute notre conversation.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Hurla-t-il menaçant, en saisissant le col de la chemise de Shawn

- Jake, arrête ! Paniquai-je, voyant à présent son corps tremblé.

J'avais peur qu'il se transforme devant lui et je ne préférais pas imaginer la suite.

- Elle ne t'appartient pas ! Répondit Shawn, à présent hors de lui. On m'a expliqué comme quoi c'était « ta petite sœur », ajouta-t-il en faisant le signe des parenthèses avec ses doigts, laisse-moi rire !

- Je te le répète, tu t'éloignes d'elle ou je te …

- Ou quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas peur Jacob !

Je me mis entre les deux, irritée par leur comportement de gamins. Je posai mes mains sur leurs torses afin de les éloigner l'un de l'autre, et de surtout calmer Jacob. Il a toujours été très protecteur envers moi depuis bébé. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, mais là il était insupportable. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que je voulais être aimée par d'autres garçons.

- Je ne suis pas un vulgaire bout viande. Alors ça suffit !

- C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? Il t'a embrassé ? Cracha-t-il

- En quoi ça te regarde ? C'est une grande fille, je doute que je sois le premier !

J'aperçus dans le regard de mon ami, un voile de tristesse. Il le savait... lui avait été mon premier, à son plus grand regret.

- Oui, il m'a embrassé et je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Je sors avec qui je veux !

- Je te l'interdis !

- Pardon ?!

- Suis-moi, il faut qu'on parle, ne l'oublie pas!

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, qu'il me saisit le bras et m'intima de le suivre. J'entendis Shawn hurler au loin de me lâcher. Nous marchions très rapidement et sa main me faisait légèrement mal.

- Jacob, tu me fais mal… Me plaignis-je

Il s'arrêta et regarda sa main enserrant mon avant-bras. Il remarqua son geste, et la retira d'un coup.

- Désolé…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Jacob. Je t'écoute.

- Pour avant-hier, je tenais encore à m'ex….

- Suffit ! Je ne veux plus entendre d'excuses. Tu m'en as déjà fait assez. Je t'ai déjà dit que s'était oublié.

- Je vois ça…

- Pardon ?

- Rien rien, oublie.

- …

- J'ai pensé à une fille et je me suis un trop vite emballé.

- J'ai vu ça. Souris-je

- Comme avant ? Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence

- Comme avant !

Je me jetai dans ses bras et il me serra très fort en retour, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il sentit mes cheveux et me les caressa. Comme avant… Une part en moi y croyait fortement, mais l'autre me disait que cela ne serait malheureusement plus du tout le cas.

Je lui posai ma main sur sa joue, l'effleurant légèrement, et lui montrai toute la joie que j'avais de le retrouver et lui fis également défiler tous nos moments passés ensemble, à discuter, à se chamailler, à rigoler. Il me sourit et m'embrassa sur le front. Je ne pus retenir un frisson malgré la chaleur que dégageait son corps.

Il m'était impossible de me séparer de lui, pour une raison indescriptible nous étions liés à vie…

- Je me suis comporté comme un lâche… J'avais peur de t'avoir fait du mal… Je veux te protéger.

- …

- Je suis le premier à te faire tout un speech pour ne pas embrasser le premier venu, et peu de temps après je me jette sur toi. Mon comportement m'a tellement dégoûté.

- Tu n'es pas le premier venu. Lui dis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien. Oublie …

- Je suis si content de retrouver ma petite sœur. C'était si dur d'être loin de toi…

Nous restions là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant des secondes, des minutes, des heures, son front sur le mien et son regard intense inspectant chaque recoin de mon visage, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait.

Je me sentais revivre sous ses regards, et mon cœur commença à s'emballer. Jacob dû l'entendre car il se dégagea pour regarder si je n'avais rien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste heureuse de retrouver mon abruti de meilleur ami !

- Avoue Nessie, je te fais de l'effet c'est pour ça. Rit-t-il

Je lui mis un gros coup de poing sur sa poitrine et nous partîmes dans un long fou rire comme nous n'en n'avions plus eu depuis longtemps.

* * *

(**Annie Stela - It's you**)

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis notre réconciliation. Tout était à présent redevenu comme avant. Le bonheur rayonnait autour de moi. J'avais des amis formidables, un meilleur ami toujours là pour moi et une famille aimante. Que demander de plus? J'avais tout ce qu'il fallait pour me rendre heureuse. Cependant, j'avais toujours un manque au fond de moi, comme s'il me restait encore une chose pour parfaire ce bonheur pourtant déjà bien présent.

Ce manque avait disparu pendant quelques minutes, lors de mon petit incident avec Jacob. Mais il me fallait oublier cela... C'était juste une hallucination, c'est tout ! C'était sous le coup de l'émotion. Mon premier baiser et pas n'importe lequel... Je repensai à cet instant comme si c'était encore hier. Je me revis dans ses bras croyant que mon cœur allait exploser ce soir là. Je ne touchais plus terre. Ce fut même indescriptible. Tous mes sens avaient été en alerte : mon corps avait vibré sous ses caresses, sa peau avait été si douce et chaude sous mes doigts. Entendre sa respiration saccadée, lorsqu'il daignait enfin respirer en quittant mes lèvres, avait fait monter en moi une profonde excitation. Son odeur légèrement boisé m'avait enivré et ses lèvres avaient été si délicieuses. Elles avaient un goût légèrement sucré, mille fois meilleures que n'importe quelles sucreries. Et la vue… Mon dieu… J'avais pourtant l'habitude de le voir torse nu, lui et les autres quileutes, mais là je l'avais découvert pour la première fois. Il n'avait pourtant pas enlevé son tee-shirt ce soir-là, mais juste le fait de toucher sa musculature du bout des doigts, n'avait fait qu'amplifier mon désir à son égard. Je le désirai… Je me m'étais maintenant à fantasmer sur mon meilleur ami… J'étais attirée physiquement par lui…

Je n'avais pourtant pas ressenti tout cela, lors de mon furtif baiser avec Shawn. Peut-être, parce qu'il avait été trop court pour remarquer s'il allait également me faire le même effet que ceux de Jacob. Il me plaisait, mais pas autant. Je ne pouvais pas désirer mon frère. Il me fallait oublier cela. Ce ne sera pas bien difficile Nessie, lorsque tu sortiras avec un autre garçon. C'est normal, tu réagis comme n'importe quelle autre adolescente…

Je sortis de ma douche et m'enveloppai dans une serviette bien chaude. Je m'approchai vers le lavabo et enlevai la buée présente sur le miroir. Je me fixai pendant plusieurs secondes. Mes yeux… Ils étaient remplit de désirs. Je repensai à ma conversation avec Sue lorsqu'elle avait remarqué que mon regard s'était assombri lorsqu'elle avait parlé de Jacob. Aucun doute, si elle a vu la même chose que ce que mon visage reflétait en ce moment, elle a dû tout de suite comprendre ce que je ressentais pour mon meilleur ami. La honte !

Je séchai mes cheveux et mon corps grâce ma rapidité surnaturelle (que c'est pratique quand même) et descendis, après m'être habillée, rejoindre les autres pour mon dîner. Emmett et Jasper étaient assis confortablement dans le canapé pour regarder un énième match de baseball. Rosalie aidait Esmé à me préparer mon plat favori, pendant que mon grand-père Carlisle lisait un des nombreux livres présent dans la bibliothèque. J'entendis la démarche dansante de ma tante Alice dans le dressing du dessus : son havre de paix. Je rejoignis ma tante et ma grand-mère à la cuisine, et m'installai à table.

- Alors Nessie, tu es contente de bientôt revoir tes parents ? Me demanda Rosalie en me servant à boire

- Très! Le mariage arrive à grand pas maintenant! lui répondis-je impatiente de les revoir tous les deux. Laisse Rosalie, je vais bien me servir.

- Ça me fait plaisir, Nessie.

- Tiens mange ma chérie.

- Merci grand-mère.

J'entendis Alice accourir jusqu'à moi et me planta une esquisse sous mon nez.

- J'ai ta robe pour le bal de Noël, Nessie ! Regarde j'en ai également dessiné une pour ton amie !

- Alice, le bal est seulement dans trois semaines, il n'y a pas le feu !

- Le feu ?! S'écria-t-elle les yeux grands ouverts, c'est dramatique! Tu ne te rends pas compte du retard qu'on a pris.

- Je garde la même que celle du mariage et le tour est joué. Déclarai-je tout en continuant à manger, comme si de rien n'était. Personne n'y verra rien. Ajoutai-je

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Heureusement que je suis là. Je m'occupe de tout.

Je levai les yeux en l'air, et continuai à manger mon délicieux repas. J'avais complètement oublié ce bal… Et je n'avais même pas de cavalier… Si je n'y vais pas, mes tantes vont me faire un scandale et m'en vouloir pour l'éternité. D'habitude, ma mère me défendait sur ce sujet, mais étant absente je devais les affronter seule…

- Bon je vous laisse ! Dis-je après avoir terminée

- Où vas-tu ? Questionna Carlisle

- Oh je vais juste voir Jacob !

- Pour changer ! S'esclaffa Emmett en ne décrochant pas son regard de la télévision.

- Génial, ça va encore sentir le chien mouillé ! Claqua Rosalie, un sourire néanmoins présent sur les lèvres.

Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais je savais qu'elle l'appréciait au fond. Et cela était réciproque.

-Je ne rentrerai pas tard ! Je lui fais la surprise. Je lui ai dit que je bossais sur mes mathématiques.

- Comme si tu en avais besoin… Répliqua Jasper

- Le clébard a gobé cela ? Il est vraiment stupide. Il est au courant quand même que ton intelligence est plus développée que nous tous réunit ? Ajouta Rosalie, moqueuse.

- Rosalie…

- Fais attention ma chérie

- Ne t'inquiète pas grand-mère.

Arrivée devant sa maison, je constatai qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière allumée. Il devait sûrement dormir. Parfait ! Je vais pouvoir le réveiller avec beaucoup de « délicatesse ».

Je passai la porte d'entrée dans la plus grande discrétion. Je courus à l'étage, mon esprit totalement occupé à penser comment j'allais le faire souffrir et j'ouvris sa porte de chambre avec fracas.

- Alors Black ! Déjà au lit ! Hurlai-je un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Mon sourire s'effaça en moins d'une seconde et mon cœur se serra, lorsque j'aperçus deux corps nus en pleine « activité » sur le lit: Celui de Jacob et celui d'une magnifique blonde…

* * *

_Moi, sadique ? Bien sûr que non… Mouhaha_

_Je ferai mon possible pour vous ajouter une suite entre Noël et Nouvel An =)  
_

_Je vous souhaites à tous de bonnes fêtes.  
_


	8. Des aveux qui peuvent surprendre

_Voilà, comme promis un petit chapitre avant de passer à l'année 2013. Bon nouvel an à tous._

_Je suppose que le comportement de Jacob a surpris plus d'une personne, mais ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Patience, patience … Et oui, j'aime faire ma sadique ;)_

_Jacob voit seulement Nessie comme une petite sœur, il ne veut pas réaliser qu'elle est devenue une belle jeune femme. Il est imprégné mais il s'est arrêté au stade de grand frère protecteur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, bibi va tout arranger =)_

* * *

(**One Republic – Apologize**)

Jacob se retourna vivement vers moi, surprit par ma venue. Je détournai mon regard de leur deux corps entrelacés. Pour une raison inexpliquée, mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer. Je retenai mes larmes de couler. Pourquoi cela me faisait-t-il si mal ?

- Je… Je… Désolé.

Je courus aussi vite que possible au rez-de-chaussée, mais fus vite rattrapée par Jacob, au moment même où j'allais franchir la porte d'entrée. Je n'osais plus le regarder. J'essayai désespérément de contrôler les battements de mon cœur, afin de lui cacher au mieux mon trouble.

- Attends, Nessie !

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et le regardai enfin. Qu'il était beau. Un ridicule petit drap entourait sa taille afin de cacher son intimité. Son torse si musclé était recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Il était irrésistiblement beau ! Je détournai mon regard, gênée par ma pensée.

- Je vais y aller, désolé de t'avoir, hum, dérangé.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir ?

- J'ai juste voulu te faire une petite surprise. C'est réussi…

Un lourd silence pris place dans la pièce lorsque nous entendîmes des pas rapides descendre les escaliers. La magnifique blonde de toute à l'heure se plaça à côté de Jacob et lui saisit le bras. Elle me fit un sourire gêné. Elle avait de jolis yeux bleus, un teint de porcelaine et ses cheveux bouclés chatouillaient sa nuque. Elle portait le tee-shirt de mon ami. En constatant ce léger détail, mon cœur se serra une nouvelle fois Le vêtement lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et laissait découvrir de longues jambes très fines. Elle était plus grande que moi. Avec ce physique, elle pourrait être mannequin.

- J'aurai préféré te rencontrer autrement Renesmée

- Tu… Tu me connais ? demandai-je complètement surprise

Elle n'était donc pas une passade, comme toutes les autres. Si elle me connaissait, cela signifiait que Jacob lui avait parlé de moi, et donc qu'elle était plus importante que ce que j'aurai préféré. Non, non, je ne voulais pas de cela ! Je préfèrerai rester dans l'ignorance. Je voulais fuir, franchir la porte juste derrière moi et courir le plus loin possible, mais mes pieds ne voulaient plus bouger et mon corps restait paralysé.

- Jacob me parle souvent de toi. Tu es sa petite sœur. Me répondit-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

J'ai toujours eu ce rôle de « petite sœur » et cela ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde, mais pourquoi est-ce que maintenant cela me faisait-t-il si mal de l'entendre. C'était mon frère, et rien de plus. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il ne _m'appartenait_ pas. Le voir avec elle, m'ouvrit enfin les yeux. Je n'étais _que_ sa petite sœur, pour toujours. Un jour, je passerai au second plan. Je ne serai plus _sa_ Nessie. Mais je le voulais à moi, rien qu'à moi… Pleins de questions fusèrent dans ma tête, mais une seule me tracassait réellement. Ce qui me mit dans une colère froide, effaçant totalement la gêne que j'éprouvais.

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas dire que cela est réciproque. Je ne connaissais pas du tout ton existence ! Si je ne savais rien, cela veut tout simplement dire que cela ne dure que depuis quelques semaines entre vous, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je en essayant de croiser le regard fuyant de Jacob.

Son silence voulait tout dire. Je n'avais même pas besoin de réponse… Il m'avait caché cela, alors qu'il m'avait promis de me présenter la _bonne._

- A vrai dire, nous sommes ensemble depuis septembre. M'avoua la jolie blonde

Septembre ? C'était une blague ? Pendant tout ce temps, il m'avait caché cela. Il me prenait pour une idiote, une gamine… Il me l'avait clairement dit ces derniers mois. Je n'étais qu'une gamine, je ne pourrai pas comprendre, tout simplement.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi il ne m'avait plus parlé après notre incident. Ce n'était pas à cause de moi, mais plutôt à cause du malaise qu'il avait dû ressentir en constatant que c'était moi et non elle dans ses bras. Il avait pensé à elle... Je me souviens encore des lourds battements de son cœur. Il l'aimait…Je devrai être heureuse pourtant pour lui, d'avoir trouvé sa moitié, mais alors pourquoi cela me faisait-t-il souffrir ? Ma gorge resta nouée, plus aucun son ne voulut sortir de ma bouche.

Jacob me regardait, il ne disait pas un mot. Pourquoi ? Pensait-t-il que je faisais encore un de mes nombreux caprices ? Son silence m'énervait d'autant plus. Je voulais le secouer, qu'il me donne des explications.

- Les présentations allaient être faites quand ? Au mariage ? En même temps que les autres ? C'est vrai, je ne suis pas bien importante, je devrai l'apprendre en même temps qu'eux! Lui reprochais-je

- Il y a un mariage ? Tu ne m'as pas encore demandé de t'accompagner, pourtant. Tu comptais le faire bientôt ? Demanda-t-elle sautillant sur place d'excitation.

- Nessie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Murmura-t-il difficilement sans faire attention à la remarque de sa copine.

- Oh mais oui tu ne le savais pas ? Jake a pris des cours de danse pour l'occasion… Il te fera une démonstration ! Je suis sur que cela va te plaire…

Je plantai mon regard dans celui de Jacob, après ma réplique remplie de sous-entendus. Il paressait triste. Il devait se sentir coupable de l'avoir trahie avec moi, tout simplement !

- Dire que tu osais me faire la morale. Que tu voulais tout savoir pour faire ton rôle de « grand-frère ». Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être stupide ! Je te disais tout, alors que toi…

- Nessie… Me supplia-t-il

- Ne t'avise plus de te mêler de ma vie, okay !? Crachais-je, menaçante.

Je les plantai là et courus aussi vite que mon corps me le permettait. Je voulais m'éloigner de lui, effacer cela de ma tête et que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais cela était impossible. Je m'écroulai sur le sol après avoir percuté un tronc d'arbre. Je me mis à pleurer, à crier pour évacuer tout le chagrin que j'avais au fond de moi et m'abandonnai sur le sol pendant des heures… Pourquoi mon cœur me faisait-t-il autant de mal ?

(**Snow Patrol – Open your eyes**)

Un soleil éblouissant venait réchauffer mon corps allongé sur un banc. Je profitai de ce moment si rare, surtout à cette période de l'année. J'étais à un entraînement de Julian avec Louis. Ma tête reposait sur ses genoux pendant que lui me caressait les cheveux.

- Alors Nessie toujours pas de cavalier ? Me demanda-t-il

- Tu peux dire…

- Tu as eu beaucoup de demandes alors pourquoi tu n'en acceptes pas une seule ?

- Je ne sais pas, pas envie.

- C'est à cause de ton meilleur ami ?

- Pardon ?

- J'ai vu l'autre jour, quand tu essayais d'éviter un beau brun ténébreux. Julian m'a dit que c'était ton meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'accepte pas les demandes à cause de lui ?

- Tu es différente ces derniers jours… Je me serai trompé ?

- Qui aurai cru que je parlerai de mes histoires de cœur avec un garçon.

- Je suis le mieux placé pour te conseiller non ? Donc cela veut dire que j'ai bien raison.

J'ouvris les yeux pour enfin le regarder et voir s'il se moquait de moi, mais bien au contraire, il attendait la suite pour me conseiller au mieux. Peut-être pourrait-t-il m'aider ?

- Tu as fait un lapsus révélateur, ma petite Nessie… Continua-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as dit « qui aurait cru que je parlerai de mes histoires de cœur avec un garçon », j'en déduis que tu le vois autrement qu'un meilleur ami…

- Ah … hum… non... ce n'était pas voulu… c'est sorti tout seul.

- Parle moi Nessie, cela restera entre nous, ne t'inquiètes pas. Me rassura-t-il

- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai voulu lui faire une surprise et quand je suis arrivée chez lui, je l'ai surpris en train de faire l'amour à une fille... Gênée, je suis partie mais il m'a rattrapé, comme s'il voulait se justifier. Mais quelques minutes après, j'ai appris de la bouche de cette blonde qu'elle était sa copine depuis quelques mois. J'étais tellement énervée, tu ne pouvais pas imaginer à quel point, et lui ne disais plus rien, à part me murmurer « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ». J'ai commencé à être méchante car j'étais vexée qu'il ne m'ait rien dit, à moi sa meilleur amie ! C'est insultant Louis ! Il me prend encore pour une gamine, je suppose que c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne m'a rien dit… Cette constatation m'a fait encore plus mal au cœur. Il a toujours été là pour moi depuis que je suis petite, toujours près de moi à satisfaire toutes mes envies, à vouloir me protéger… Je me suis rendu compte ce soir là qu'il ne _m'appartenait pas,_ qu'un jour, il ferait sa vie et qu'il m'oublierait, que je passerai après, et ça je ne le veux pas. Je réagis comme une gamine égoïste, j'en ai bien conscience, mais…

- Tu le veux avec toi. Conclut-t-il

- Mais pourquoi ? Je devrai être heureuse pour lui…

- Tu n'es pas énervée parce qu'il ne t'a rien dit Nessie, mais plutôt parce que tu es jalouse de cette fille.

Impossible ! Je ne pouvais pas être jalouse de cette fille, impossible… Louis se trompait sans nul doute.

- S'est-t-il passé quelque chose entre vous, qui fait que tes sentiments auraient changé à son égard ? A part bien évidemment ce soir là.

- Oui...

- Et ?

- Un autre soir, je lui ai donné des cours de danse, car nous sommes invités à un mariage qui va avoir lieu dans quelques jours. Étant très mal à l'aise, j'ai eu l'idée de lui bander les yeux, pour qu'il se laisse aller au rythme de la musique et qu'il s'imprègne de chaque parole, et c'est ce qu'il a fait…

- Développe un peu Nessie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'impatienta mon ami.

- Il m'a embrassé. C'était devenu très chaud même. Au final, je me suis retrouvée avec mon chemisier en moins. Quand il s'est rendu compte que c'était moi, une fois son bandeau enlevé, il était si déboussolé et perdu, qu'il n'avait plus osé me parler pendant quelques jours… Mais, suite aux aveux d'hier soir, j'ai fait le lien, il pensait à sa copine, et devait ce soir-là, culpabiliser suite à son geste…

- A part cela, ça t'as plu? Votre petit échange physique...

- Au début, j'étais complètement perdue, mais après je me suis laissée complètement allé. Après ce soir-là, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, j'étais attirée physiquement. J'avais honte de penser à mon frère de cette façon, mais c'était plus fort que moi…

- C'est simple Nessie, tu es amoureuse de ton meilleur ami.

- Il ne m'aime pas, il l'aime elle… J'ai entendu les battements de son cœur, quand il m'embrassait. Il est fou d'elle…

- Qui te dit que c'était à elle qu'il pensait…

- Je ne vois pas qui d'autre cela pourrait-t-il être, désolé.

- Qui sait ? En tout cas, une énigme est résolue : tu es amoureuse de lui.

- Il me suffit de l'oublier, d'en aimer un autre tout simplement !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris par ma réponse. Essaie de le conquérir…

-Ça ne va pas ! C'est mon frère ! C'était la première fois qu'un garçon m'embrassait, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai réagit de cette façon. C'est tout ! M'emportai-je

- Ce que tu peux être butée, c'est dingue !

- Merci du compliment ! lui dis-je tout en rigolant, Louis ?

- Hum ?

- Merci.

Suite à notre conversation, je me sentis un peu mieux. Mes idées furent plus claires, à présent. Il me fallait oublier tout cela et être heureuse pour lui. Me comporter en adulte et de cette manière je lui prouverai que je ne suis plus la petite fille qu'il a toujours connu.

Je me redressai, me mis assise à côté de mon ami et le fixai très intensément.

- Je sais que je suis très beau Nessie, mais stp arrête de me fixer ainsi. Me dit-t-il en ne quittant pas des yeux les joueurs.

- A ton tour mon cher Louis. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas de cavalière. Tu as une fille qui te plaît mais à qui tu n'oses pas avouer tes sentiments les plus profonds ? Me moquais-je

- Aucune fille ne m'intéresse, c'est tout.

- Aucune ?

- Non

Il se retourna enfin vers moi, et sembla hésiter longuement. Il voulait me dire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas s'il le pouvait. Son cœur se mit à accélérer et devenir tellement fou, que je crus qu'il allait exploser.

- Tu peux me faire confiance…

- Je le sais très bien… Mais, j'ai peur de ta réaction…

- Tu me fais peur Louis

- Je n'aime pas les filles en réalité… J'aime les garçons.

- Où est le problème ? Demandai-je cachant légèrement mon étonnement.

J'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il me dirait cela. Quelle amie ! Même pas capable de décrypter ses sentiments.

- Cela ne te surprend pas ?

- Si, je suis surprise, mais je ne vois pas où est le mal là-dedans. Chacun est libre d'aimer qui il veut.

- Tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même manière que toi Nessie… Je cache cela aux yeux des autres. Si tout le monde était au courant, je passerai pour le monstre de Forks…

S'il connaissait ma vraie nature, je pense qu'il retirerait ce qu'il venait de dire. Entre nous deux, c'était moi le monstre…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. A l'heure actuelle, ce n'est plus un tabou.

- Que tu crois…

- D'autres personnes le savent ?

- Juste Eden, et toi maintenant.

- Je modifie ma première question : Tu as un garçon qui te plaît, mais à qui tu n'oses rien dire ?

- Possible.

J'essayai désespérément de lire en lui mais baissai vite les bras face à mon échec. J'avais beau avoir la capacité de voir les choses matérielles avec énormément de précision, je restai cependant complètement aveugle, dans le décryptage des sentiments humains. Après quelques secondes de silence je suivis son regard, et réalisa enfin qui était la personne qui l'intéressait.

- Julian ?

- C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis amoureux d'un coureur de jupons. Quelle ironie.

- Mais…

- Oui, c'est impossible, j'en ai bien conscience…

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres Louis… Lui dis-je peinée de cet amour qui ne sera jamais réciproque.

- Je suis obligé de passer par cette case là Nessie. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me fais pas d'illusions.

- J'aimerai tellement que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas un drame d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe. Si tu ne te cachais plus, tu aurais un poids en moins sur les épaules. Beaucoup de gens pense comme moi…

- C'est la vie, Nessie. Déclara-t-il la voix légèrement tremblante, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

Nous nous arrêtâmes de parler, lorsque nous vîmes Julian courir vers nous. Ses vêtements étaient remplis de boue et une odeur de transpiration me chatouillait les narines. Louis ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait de ne pas avoir l'odorat aussi développé que le mien. Il s'installa entre nous deux de manière décontractée, nous salissant au passage et passa ses bras sur nos épaules. Mon dieu, ce qu'il pouvait sentir mauvais… A tel point, que je dus retenir ma respiration.

- Alors de quoi parliez-vous ?

- Du bal. Avoua Louis

- Ah oui ? tu as trouvé ta cavalière Louis ?

- Oui, il en a trouvé une : moi ! Déclarai-je

- Et toi ? Demanda Louis, légèrement ému par ma réponse.

- Avec elle. Dit Julian en désignant d'un simple geste de la tête une brune complètement superficielle.

Il fit signe à la pom pom girl, qui s'émerveilla de l'attention que lui portait Julian. Mon dieu, quelle cruche.

- Tu es désespérant Julian.

- Quoi ? Je ne fais rien de mal Nessie.

- Nous partirons tous ensemble ? Demanda Louis

- La grand-mère d'Eden m'a proposé de venir me préparer chez elle, vous pourrez venir nous chercher là-bas. Proposai-je

- Je doute que ma présence fasse plaisir à Eden… Et si je dois en plus me coltiner son hypocrite de copain non merci !

- Mais, arrête, il est très gentil ! Eden parait amoureuse. Déclara Louis

- Vous ne pouvez pas enterrer la hache de guerre une fois pour toute ! M'énervai-je, vous êtes de vrais gamins tous les deux. Des fois, j'ai l'impression d'être votre mère.

- Je n'ai fait que de l'aider en la mettant en garde, c'est à elle de s'excuser.

- Julian…

- Okay Okay, je ferai un effort alors, mais elle doit aussi y mettre du sien. M'avertis-t-il en me pointant du doigt. Je n'aime pas ce type, c'est tout.

Je levai les yeux en l'air, ôtai le bras de Julian autour de mes épaules et me levai, tout en époussetant un peu mon manteau.

- Bon ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais je dois me préparer pour la petite fête que ma famille prépare pour mes cousins qui rentrent de leurs voyages. Je vous laisse.

- Okay, on se voit toujours dimanche à la Push ? Demanda Julian

- Oui pas de soucis, Eden m'a confirmé qu'elle viendra avec Nathan.

- Chouette ! Le contraire m'aurait étonné, il la suit comme un chien chien. Persifla mon ami

- Julian…

- Désolé, les mauvaises habitudes ne se perdent pas si facilement, Nessie.

Je leur donnai un furtif baiser sur leurs joues et rentrai chez moi, pour retrouver enfin, après de longs mois, mes parents.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez enfin Edward et Bella. Héhé_


	9. Un retour mouvementé

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Oui oui honte à moi ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi longue pour publier un chapitre. Je m'excuse :3_

_Moi qui déteste attendre 15 ans lorsque je lis une fiction et voilà que je vous fais patienter… Soyez indulgents avec moi ;)_

_Madame X m'a demandé si je pouvais répondre à certaines de ces questions, lors d'une de ces reviews. _

_Si vous désirez vous aussi procéder à un échange avec moi, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Je me ferai une joie de vous répondre directement à chacun de vos messages lors de mon prochain chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

- Renesmée !

Une tornade brune fonça droit sur moi, afin de me donner le câlin le plus attendu au monde.

- Maman !

- Oh ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Toi aussi, maman, je …

- Et moi on m'oublie ?

Mon père se posta juste derrière ma mère, un sourire aux lèvres, ses bras grands ouverts n'attendant que moi.

Toute la famille Cullen était présente dans notre magnifique salon, comptant en plus Jacob et Seth. Quelques décorations étaient posés par ci par là, et une grande banderole « Bienvenue aux deux amoureux », ornais le dessus de la cheminée.

Une bonne heure était passée et je n'avais toujours pas parlé une seule fois à mon meilleur ami. Je lui jetais de rapide coup d'œil de temps à autre, mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé le courage pour aller lui parler. Dieu merci, heureusement que ma mère utilisait toujours son bouclier, sinon mon père n'aurait pas gardé le sourire qu'il affichait depuis le début de soirée et je ne donnerai pas cher de la peau de Jacob… Enfin d'un côté, il n'avait rien à se reprocher étant donné que notre baiser était comment dire… un accident.

Je m'étais promis de me comporter en adulte et d'aller lui parler pour être contente pour lui et de le féliciter, mais alors pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à trouver le courage… J'avais peur tout simplement de me ridiculiser et de ne pas trouver les bons mots.

Je me servis un bon verre de jus d'orange quand ma mère me rejoignit, l'air préoccupé.

- Renesmée, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, bien sûr. L'encourageai-je ne voyant pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Jacob et toi ?

J'étais sans voix, comment a-t-elle pu deviner… L'instinct maternel, je suppose.

- Vu ton silence, je suppose que je connais déjà la réponse… Dit-elle légèrement triste.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, tu sais bien que lorsqu'on se dispute, cela ne dure jamais très longtemps…

- Oui, pas plus de deux secondes ! Et là depuis le début de la soirée, pas une seule fois vous vous êtes parlés !

- Maman… Je t'assure, ce n'est rien… Tentais-je de la convaincre et moi aussi, par la même occasion.

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

- C'est compliqué

- Rien n'est compliqué pour moi. Me dit-elle avec son sourire maternel.

Je cherchais du regard Jacob, mais rien. Il n'était plus présent dans la pièce. Je passai un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce et toute ma famille était présente, riant à gorge déployée. Sauf que…

Je commençais à paniquer. Où était passé mon père ? Je me retournai vivement vers ma mère, qui elle aussi commença à s'inquiéter. On ne s'était même pas rendu compte de leur absence à tous les deux.

- Maman…

- Oui, Renesmée… Dit-elle peu rassurée

- Rassure moi, ton bouclier ne s'étire pas que dans cette pièce ?

- J'ai bien peur que si… Renesmée, est-ce si grave ? Tu me fais peur…

Tout d'un coup un grand fracas retentit dans le salon. J'aperçus mon meilleur ami projeté à travers la baie vitrée et atterrit sur la petite table basse, qui se cassa en deux sous le poids de ce dernier. Mon père, rentra précipitamment, dans le salon, alors qu'il se trouvait deux secondes avant, à l'extérieur de la maison. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, ses poings étaient serrés et je l'entendais respirer avec beaucoup de difficulté. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état, pas même lors de notre entretien avec les Volturi, des années auparavant. Ma mère accourue à ses côtés, tentant désespérément de le calmer. Mais en vain. Seth, lui aussi, se posta aux côtés de Jacob. Il revenait lui aussi de l'extérieur. Et moi, bin moi, je n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre, restant statufiée face à cette scène.

- Ah enfin de l'action ! Cria hilare, mon oncle Emmett

- La ferme Emmett ! Hurla mon père

- Edward… Commença Jacob en se relevant difficilement, essuyant le sang qui coula le long de sa tempe.

- Toi le clébard, comment… Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de Nessie ! C'est compris !

- …

- Répond ! C'est bien compris ?!

- C'est impossible et tu le sais…

- Répond !

Je réagis enfin, réalisant que je ne rêvais pas et que cela pouvait aller très loin, si je n'intervenais pas au plus vite. Je me plaçai entre les deux hommes de ma vie, faisant face à mon père. J'avais si peur que mon corps tremblait légèrement.

- Ma chérie, retire ton bouclier stp, je veux continuer à entendre ses pensées et Jasper toi aussi, cesse donc de me calmer.

- Edward…

- Stp… Insista-t-il ne lâchant pas du regard mon meilleur ami

- Papa, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… ce n'était qu'un accident…

- Tu n'as pas le malheur d'entendre ses pensées ma puce.

Pas besoin d'être voyante pour savoir ce qui m'était autant en rogne mon père...

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas à moi qu'il pensait quand il m'a embrassé !M'énervais-je.

Ma mère sursauta suite à mon aveu, mais, bizarrement, ne parut pas surprise.

- Ce n'était pas voulu et tu le sais très bien ! Se défendit mon ami

Cette simple petite phrase me fit tellement de mal…

- Pas voulu ? Tu te fiche de moi le clébard là ! Et ta copine, la pauvre fille, je la plains… Cracha-t-il

- Edward ! Tonna ma mère

- Ne t'approche pas de ma fille, comprit !

Je vis mon meilleur ami qui commençait à trembler terriblement. Sa transformation allait bientôt avoir lieu si mon père continuait sur cette voie. Je me décidai alors d'intervenir.

- Papa, ça suffit ! Vient Jake, sortons !

Je le saisis par le bras et lui intima de me suivre, sous les grognements de mon père, mais contre toute attente, il resta là, fixant mon père.

- Pas la peine de te justifier clébard ! J'ai pas besoin d'un dessin et évite moi les détails ! Siffla mon père entre ses dents

Alors comme ça ils faisaient des messes basses… C'était tellement frustrant de ne pas savoir ce que Jacob était en train de dire à mon père à travers ses pensées.

- Cesse de penser à ça le cleps ! Enlève ces images de ta tête tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te réduise en pâté pour chat !

- Que se passe-t-il à la fin, c'est tellement frustrant ses langages de sourds ! Hurlais-je. C'est bon papa, c'était juste un accident, il ne faisait que penser à sa copine. Je te rappelle qu'il avait les yeux bandés !

- Je ne te savais pas comme ça Nessie…

Trois têtes furieuses se tournèrent en même temps pour fusiller du regard Emmett, qui continuait néanmoins à rire bruyamment.

- Je me suis déjà expliqué avec Nessie ! Je me suis excusé auprès d'elle, désolé de te dire ça mais cela ne te regarde plus, à présent ! Dit Jacob après être sorti de son silence.

- Cela ne me regarde pas ? C'est ma fille espèce de crétin !

Mon père s'était rapproché dangereusement de Jacob, le fusillant du regard. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je craignais sincèrement qu'une chose atroce arrive… Plus aucune personne n'osait bouger d'un millimètre. Ma mère susurrait des mots pour tenter de calmer mon père et moi je tenais toujours fermement le bras de Jacob.

- C'est entre elle et moi ! Menaça Jacob en se rapprochant encore plus de mon père. Arrête de vouloir tout diriger autour de toi.

- De diriger ? C'est un comportement normal pour un père ! Chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre !

Mon père attrapa violemment Jacob et le fit voler à travers la pièce. Mon ami retomba sur la cheminée provoquant une fissure relativement importante sur cette dernière.

- Papa !

- Edward !

- Bella n'en fait pas toute une histoire et tu sais très bien pourquoi…

Personnellement je ne vois pas pourquoi. Cette phrase était remplie de sous-entendu et j'avais l'impression d'être la seule ici présente qui ne comprenait pas son sens.

- Elle ne dramatise pas comme toi, car elle sait très bien que mon lien avec Nessie est très fort et que rien ne peux le détruire, même pas toi ! Tu sais très bien que je la considère comme ma petite sœur et que tout ce que je veux c'est de la protéger ! Alors oui je m'en veux, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre ! Je m'en veux terriblement de l'avoir embrasser et lui faire autant de mal ! Satisfait ?

Jacob se releva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. J'ai bien vu toute la tristesse sur son visage. Je couru le rejoindre laissant derrière moi ma famille et Seth. Je vis mon père qui tentait de me retenir mais ma mère l'en empêcha. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de le rejoindre, m'expliquer avec lui et de retrouver mon meilleur ami, celui que j'avais perdu il y a quelques semaines à cause de ce baiser. Baiser qui, si surprenant que cela puisse être, je ne regrettais pas…

Je le vis au loin assis à terre, appuyé contre un arbre. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide et cela me faisait si mal de le voir comme cela.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, et lui posai la tête sur mon épaule. Nous restions comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes dans ce silence si reposant.

- Je suis contente pour toi et …

Et… bon je ne savais même pas son prénom. Je n'avais même pas pensé à lui demander comment elle s'appelait.

- Norah. Elle s'appelle Norah. Murmura-t-il

- Je suis contente pour toi et Norah. Tu as enfin trouvé ta moitié. Dis-je avec un sourire de façade.

Il releva la tête et planta son regard dans le mien. Il semblait si perdu comme si un vide l'envahissait.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis énervée, j'étais vexée que tu me prennes pour une gamine.

- Je ne te prends pas pour une gamine…

Il ne me lâchait toujours pas du regard, ce qui commença à me gêner.

- Je me suis rendu compte que tu avais changé depuis septembre, et que tu n'étais plus la petite fille avec qui je jouais encore à la poupée il y a encore quatre ans.

- …

- Je me suis rendu compte que tu es devenue une belle jeune femme… Je me voilais la face en voulant toujours que tu reste ma petite Nessie, je croyais que j'allais te perdre et que …

- Je serai toujours ta Nessie…toujours… le coupais-je en prenant son visage en coupe. Même lorsque tu seras marié et que tu auras toute une ribambelle de mini jacob. Riais-je

- Tu as intérêt de ne pas revenir sur tes paroles. Je te prends au mot Nessie. Dit-il avec un léger sourire, qui me paressait pourtant si triste.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'assit sur ses genoux. Il me caressait les cheveux avec tant de délicatesse, que je dus contrôler les battements fou de mon cœur, afin qu'il ne remarque pas mon trouble. J'étais si bien dans ses bras, c'était si naturelle… Je me mis alors à effleurer sa mâchoire en plantant mon regard dans le sien. Je le vis frissonner sous ma caresse. Je ne sais pas si c'était moi ou lui mais je me rendis alors compte après avoir senti son souffle sur mes lèvres, que nous nous étions rapprochés dangereusement… Trop dangereusement…

Je voulais franchir ce petit espace qui me séparait de ses lèvres si chaudes. Je voulais les dévorer. Je le désirai plus que tout au monde. Une chaleur naquit en bas de mon ventre alors que mon souffle se fit de plus en plus lourd, retenant avec difficulté mon impatience. Je me mis à me mordiller ma lèvre inférieure afin de freiner mon ardeur mais son regard intense fixant mes lèvres avec envie, ne fit que monter mon excitation à son égard.

Tout ce que je voulais maintenant, c'était lui …

* * *

_Mon chapitre vous a-t-il plu?  
_

_J'ai hâte de pouvoir lire vos reviews et de vous répondre dans mon prochain chapitre_.

_Et oui, pour une fois je n'ai pas mis de musique... Mais je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre ;)_

_A bientôt Bouhouhou_


	10. Petit message à tous les lecteurs

Bonjour à tous!

Mais nooooonn je ne suis pas morte! ;)

Vous le pensiez n'est-ce-pas? Avouez-le mouhaha

Je vous écris ce message non pas pour vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle disant que je ne continuerai pas cette fiction, mais juste pour vous dire que le chapitre 10 arrivera bientôt (semaine prochaine si tout est bon).

Je sais je sais c'est très loin, mais je vous avoue que j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 10 depuis un mois, mais c'est la panne sèche dans mon petit cerveau. Je ne trouve pas l'inspiration qui ferait de mon chapitre un très bon chapitre.

Je me met une petite pression il faut l'avouer. Je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir étant donné que ce chapitre sera centré sur le mariage de Sam et d'Emily. Et j'aimerai vous faire rêver...

Je ferai mon maximum pour l'écrire ce week ou début de semaine prochaine.

Sinon, je voulais absolument partager avec vous mon nouveau coup de cœur. Dirais-je même mon gros coup de foutre pour une nouvelle saga que j'ai découvert il y 2 semaines exactement.

**La cité des ténèbres**

J'ai lu les 4 tomes en moins d'une semaine. Enfin lire est un mot très faible, je les ai Dé-vo-ré! L'histoire est passionnante! J'aime beaucoup les personnages. On s'attache à eux dès les premiers chapitres. Et le petit Jace mouaaaahhh j'aimerai bien en avoir une copie à la maison :)

Il y a au total 6 livres. 4 sont déjà sortis, le 5ème en novembre et le dernier en mars 2014.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, voici le petit résumé chopé sur le site lacitédesténèbres .com :

_Clary n'en croit pas ses yeux. Elle vient de voir le plus beau garçon de la soirée commettre un meurtre. Et détail terrifiant : le corps de la victime a disparu d'un seul coup ! Mais le pire reste à venir. Sa mère a été kidnappée par d'étranges créatures et l'appartement complètement dévasté. Sans le savoir, Clary a pénétré dans une guerre invisible entre d'antiques forces démoniaques et la société secrète des chasseurs d'ombres. Une guerre dans laquelle elle a un rôle fatal à jouer._

Je vous conseille fortement de les lire!

Un film sortira cette année, le 16 octobre plus précisément. Le rôle de Clary sera tenu par Lily Collins (j'aurai préféré une autre mais bon) et le rôle de Jace par Jamie Campbell Bower (eh oui notre petit méchant Caius).

Voili voilou :)

A très bientôt et ne m'en voulez pas T_T

XOXO

Bouhouhou


	11. Marry me!

_Voilà enfin la suite !_

_Je tiens avant tout à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont publié leurs reviews depuis le début de cette fiction:_

**_Mathou pc, Calypso005 (Madame X), DIDI 974, crispy, jennimael, NessieBooEvans, chattoncharmant, mamapa7,Guest, yinbuffy, Djmama92, aliCetwilightF.F, bonnebouille, vito, olivia42, thea, sabrina, elina28, Milly, super et Yseult_**

_Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir, de voir que j'ai des lecteurs fidèles._

_Merci à tous !_

_Comme je vous l'avais dit dans mon petit « mémo », j'allais à présent répondre à toutes vos questions à chaque début de chapitre. Donc c'est parti !_

_**Chattoncharmant** : « j'ai une chose que je ne comprends pas comment jacob a pu "tromper" nessie malgré le phénomène d'imprégnation? »_

_Personnellement, je ne vois pas cela comme de la "tromperie", à partir du moment où Jacob et Nessie ne sont jamais sortis ensemble. Il y a eu ce baiser, certes, mais comme tu as pu le voir, il sortait avec Norah depuis quelques semaines, quand cela est arrivé. _

_En ce qui concerne la fameuse question que tout le monde se pose : pourquoi fait-il cela alors qu'il est imprégné ?_

_Je vois également la chose un peu différemment. Le pauvre en quelques années, cette petite fille est devenue une vraie jeune femme ! Il y a de quoi être un peu déstabilisé par cela. Pour moi, son imprégnation ne veut pas dire tomber amoureux tout de suite de la personne. Il veut avant tout la protéger. Ce qu'il a toujours fait d'ailleurs. __C'est comme cela qu'il décrit son rôle d'imprégné.__ Mais mon petit Jacob la voit encore comme la petite Renesmée qu'il faut surveiller. Il est juste son meilleur ami, enfin pour le moment ;)_

_**NessieBooEvans** : « Jadore tous tes chap esque Jacob va rester longtemp avc Norah? »_

_Vous ne l'aimez pas n'est-ce pas ? Franchement, il y aura pire qu'elle par la suite. Vous verrez… Mouhaha_

_Sinon, non, je ne pense pas qu'elle restera encore longtemps avec notre Jacob… J'avoue que je n'avais pas du tout prévu son arrivée. L'envie m'est apparu en plein écriture du fameux chapitre où Nessie fait sa surprise à Jacob. Il fallait un élément déclencheur pour que Nessie réalise qu'elle était plus qu'attirée par Jacob. Donc remercions notre petite Norah ;)_

_**Calypso005 (autrefois Madame X) **: « Alors en fait j'ai une question, Jacob il sort avec cette fille depuis Septembre, et quel mois on est quand Ness l'apprend ? »_

_Alors comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Jacob sort depuis septembre, avec Norah. Ha ha le détail t'a échappé =) Dans le chapitre 7, juste avant que Nessie parte voir Jacob pour sa « Surprise », elle a une discussion avec Alice et elles parlent de la fameuse robe de bal qu'Alice lui a dessiné. Nessie lui annonce que le bal se déroulera seulement dans 3 semaines. Donc, tu peux situer l'événement au tout début du mois de décembre, à peu près, bien évidemment =P  
_

_N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions au fil des prochains chapitres, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre._

_Sinon, vous allez en apprendre beaucoup plus dans ce chapitre_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

(**McFly - The Heart Never Lies**)

Je me mis à tournoyer devant le grand miroir, présent dans la chambre de la future mariée, totalement satisfaite du résultat. J'avais revêtu la fameuse robe que j'avais choisie en septembre dernier pour l'événement tant attendu de cette année. Mes cheveux étaient restés libres et ma tante Rosalie avait donné encore plus de volume à ma coiffure en créant des boucles supplémentaires à celles que j'avais déjà au naturel. La seule folie au niveau du maquillage a été un rouge à lèvres pourpre et un peu de mascara, afin d'embellir mon regard.

Je me retournai pour admirer avec énormément d'amusement la scène de torture qui se présentait devant mes yeux : Emily, prisonnière, entre les mains d'Alice et de Rosalie. Oh oui, je comprenais sa douleur. Je lui fis un sourire afin de lui montrer toute ma compassion, mais elle me répondit de la même façon, sauf que pour elle, cela ressemblait plus à une grimace. Le stress ne devait pas l'aider…

Jamais cette chambre n'avait été autant en désordre, avec tout un tas de vêtements empilés sur le lit, de produits de beauté et d'accessoires posés en désordre sur la coiffeuse, à force de les avoir retourné dans tous les sens pour la rendre encore plus belle. Mes tantes étaient sur un petit nuage avec toutes les tâches qu'elles avaient à accomplir pour nous rendre toutes magnifiques. Leah, ma mère et moi étions en train de compatir à la souffrance de la future mariée, qui ne cessait de manifester son mécontentement ou ses divers refus à mes deux tantes. Emily a toujours été une personne de très naturelle, ne connaissant même pas l'utilité d'un mascara. Alors quand elle a vu tous ces accessoires de torture, j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'enfuir en courant... Heureusement, que l'argument "Tu vas te marier!" était très convaincant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emily se leva enfin de son siège pour nous faire face et nous éblouir par sa beauté. Sa robe empire était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Leah s'approcha d'elle afin de lui poser un joli châle sur les épaules pour la protéger du froid, lui posa un léger baiser sur la joue et lui mit son voile sur le visage.

Cela fait à présent quatre ans, que Leah a réussit à pardonner et oublier toute cette histoire entre Emily, Sam et elle. La raison à tout cela : un coup de foudre comme on me l'avait expliqué. Sacré coup de foudre pour rendre deux personnes autant accro l'une à l'autre ! La voir avec son fiancé, tout comme voir Sam et Emily ou bien Kim et Jared, était au-delà du coup de foudre. C'était même indescriptible. Seul l'autre compte plus que tout au monde et rien ne pourrait les séparer à part la mort. Comme j'aimerai que cela m'arrive également.

Leah est donc tombée folle amoureuse de Jack Uley ! Eh oui le frère ainé de Sam ! Il était parti à l'étranger pour ses études, quand Sam avait dix-huit ans et qu'il commençait à sortir avec elle. Elle l'avait connu mais il n'était à ses yeux que le frère de son petit-ami. Et il était revenu, il y a quatre ans, juste pour rendre visite à son frère et rencontrer son petit neveu âgé de quelques jours, à cette époque. Mais dès que leurs regards se sont rencontrés, Leah m'avait expliqué qu'elle ne voyait plus que par lui. Et après cela, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Elle m'avait avoué que Jack était déjà éperdument amoureux d'elle à cette époque et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi de partir pour les laisser vivre heureux et essayer de l'oublier, mais en vain. Son histoire était digne d'un bon film romantique comme je les aime. J'avais bu toutes ces paroles, quand elle m'avait raconté leur histoire, en me jurant que chaque personne avait quelques part sa moitié, et qu'il fallait être parfois très patient pour attendre son arrivée. Sauf que pour moi, la patience était loin d'être une de mes qualités, comme me le disait si bien Jacob.

Je m'approchais de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour et pouvais remarquer qu'un grand nombre de personnes était déjà assises sur les chaises placés à l'extérieur. Une grande tente blanche ouverte sur tout un côté, avait été installée pour l'occasion afin de nous protéger du froid. La partie ouverte permettrait à tous les invités ainsi qu'aux deux futurs mariés, d'admirer la vue magnifique qu'offrait la réserve après avoir été totalement recouverte d'une fine couche de neige, d'un blanc pur. Dans un endroit un peu plus reculé, nous pouvions apercevoir une autre grande tente, qui protégeait les tables, le buffet ainsi qu'une grande place pour pouvoir danser après.

Mon regard revient sur la foule et j'aperçus au loin Shawn et Seth face à un Sam, qui paressait très nerveux et que si il continuait comme cela, il allait finir chauve avant la fin du mariage, à force de s'arracher les cheveux. Shawn essayait désespérément de trouver les bons mots pour rassurer son cousin en essayant de trouver de l'aide auprès de Seth, mais ce dernier ne faisait que de se moquer de lui. Un peu plus loin, j'aperçus Charlie, Billy et Carlisle en grande conversation sur la pêche. Mes oncles discutaient quand à eux de sport avec Jack, qui tenait son neveu Josh dans ses bras. Le petit rayonnait de bonheur, ses yeux pétillaient et il affichait un sourire éblouissant. Mon père quant à lui, discutait de politique avec de parfaits inconnus, jetant régulièrement de rapide coup d'œil à l'autre bout de la tente. Je suivi son regard et j'aperçus Jacob accompagné de sa petite amie, Norah. Cette dernière était ravissante dans sa robe bleu nuit en satin. Finalement, il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner après qu'elle ait appris l'existence du mariage pendant notre dispute.

Mon cœur ne cessait de saigner en les voyant tous les deux. Je voulais être à sa place… Pouvoir lui sourire… Lui tenir le bras afin de montrer fièrement aux autres que nous étions un couple… Mais non tout cela n'appartenait qu'à elle. Jalouse, voilà ce que j'étais à ce moment précis. Jalouse ! Ce délicat poison se propageait dans mon corps et je ne pouvais pas le retirer, pour la seule et bonne raison que Jacob faisait sans cesse parti de mes pensées.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me remémorer notre soirée d'hier soir. A ce baiser que j'attendais tant de recevoir, mais qui malheureusement n'a jamais pu se réaliser. Pourtant, je voyais bien qu'il en avait autant envie que moi, mais au moment où nos deux regards se sont croisés, il s'est figé et m'a repoussé légèrement, en me disant simplement qu'il ne fallait pas faire cela. Se sont les seuls mots qu'il m'a adressé en me disant « Désolé » et « A Demain ». Il s'était relevé et partit s'éloigner dans la forêt, me laissant seule, mon cœur brisé en mille morceaux. Que j'avais pu être idiote, espérer que mon meilleur ami m'embrasse était déjà un énorme problème mais en plus l'embrasser alors qu'il avait une petite amie cent fois plus belle que moi était tout simplement un pur suicide pour moi.

(**Train - Marry me**)

Assise confortablement au second rang, je me retournai dès que la musique s'enclencha afin d'admirer l'arrivée tant attendu de la mariée. Les premières notes retentirent lorsque que je vis arriver Josh tenant dans ses petites menottes un coussin où des alliances en argent étaient posées. Quand il me remarqua parmi la foule, le petit garnement me fit son plus beau sourire. J'adorais ce petit. A chaque fois que j'allais voir ses parents, Josh restait toujours à mes côtés me réclamant sans cesse et à mon plus grand plaisir, pleins de bisous et de câlins. Arrivé à ma hauteur, Josh s'arrêta et me réclama un bisou sous les rires des invités. Ravi de mon petit baiser sur la joue, il repartit rejoindre son père, toujours autant nerveux, et posa le petit coussin sur un présentoir. Son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le petit courut ensuite, telle une fusée, dans ma direction et me sauta dessus, afin de pouvoir s'assoir sur mes genoux. De nouveaux rires retentirent et le petit se mit à rougir. Quelques secondes après, Leah fit à son tour son entrée, dans sa magnifique robe rouge, tenant entre ses mains un joli bouquet de roses blanches: fleurs préférées d'Emily. Quelques secondes plus tard, cette dernière entra. Son sourire était immense. Il exprimait tout le bonheur qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant même.

Emily ne nous voyait plus du tout. La seule personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, prenant toute la place dans son esprit, se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle. Un lien qui restait encore à mes yeux indescriptible, les unissait tous les deux pour la vie. Cet amour indestructible, fort, éternel, les faisaient tous les deux rayonner. En ce jour, ils vont officialiser devant tous leurs proches, leurs amours pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent. Si l'un d'entre eux venait à mourir, je suis sûre que l'autre ne pourrait survivre sans la présence de sa moitié. Cet amour si puissant qui les rendent passionnés, fous, les entraînent dans une spirale émotionnelle qui peuvent aussi bien les rendre heureux que les anéantir et les dévaster pour la fin de leur vie. C'est pour un tel amour, que l'on peut être amené à se sacrifier, dans le seul but de protéger et de rendre heureuse la personne que l'on aime. Un amour à la Roméo et Juliette. Qui ne rêverait pas de cet amour qui les consume et les unis jusqu'à la mort ? Moi, en tout cas, je le désire plus que tout...

- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour, pour lier deux âmes pour l'éternité, deux personnes qui s'aiment, depuis des années et qui souhaitent célébrer avec leurs proches ce mariage qui les uniront aux yeux de Dieu. Sam et Emily, donnez-moi votre main gauche. Ce ruban noué à vos deux mains représente l'amour. Il représente le lien qui vous uni tous les deux. Sam, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse, Emily, ici présente ? Jurez-vous de lui être fidèle, de l'aimer et de la chérir dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oh oui ! je le veux ! S'exclama-t-il, déclenchant les rires parmi les invités.

- Emily, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux, Sam ? De lui jurer fidélité, de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, je le veux ! Dis-t-elle les yeux remplis de larmes de joie

- Je vais à présent défaire ce ruban et vous allez échanger vos alliances en signe d'amour éternel.

Shawn s'approcha du présentoir, pris le coussin où reposaient les alliances et les leur tendit. Sam pris la plus fine des deux et la glissa très soigneusement à l'annulaire d'Emily. Cette dernière fit les mêmes gestes, avec beaucoup plus de difficulté, à cause de sa nervosité.

- Au nom de Dieu, je vous déclare à présent, mari et femme. Sam, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Sous les applaudissements et les cris de joie, Sam pris avec délicatesse le visage d'Emily entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard. Ce tableau m'émut et plusieurs larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Josh me regarda et se leva légèrement pour me plaquer un bisou sur ma joue droite. Cette petite bouille étant si mignonne que je ne pu me retenir de le serrer fort dans mes bras. Pendant quelques secondes, mon regard croisa celui de Jacob. Mal à l'aise, je rompis ce contact et me concentrai de nouveau sur le tableau parfait que nous présentait nos deux amoureux.

(**The Fray - Heartbeat**)

Nous étions à présent, sous l'autre tente, là où se trouvaient le buffet et la piste de danse. Avec chance ou malchance, je ne sais pas encore comment le qualifier, je me retrouvais à la même table que Jacob, Norah, Seth, Jake, Leah et Shawn. Josh, avait quant à lui déclaré officiellement, mes genoux comme la parfaite place.

- Alors comment tu t'appelles mon petit chou ? Demanda Norah, les yeux étincelants à la vue de Josh. Erreur, ma vieille ! Il a toujours eu horreur d'être traité comme cela ! Je jubilais intérieurement en attendant la réponse du petit monstre.

- Mon ptit zhou ? Non mais ze chui pas un bébé ! ze chui grand et fort comme papa ! Dit-t-il en bombant le torse.

- Tu perds ton temps, bondinette, il ne voit que Nessie. Lâcha Seth entre deux rires. Il reste fidèle, lui.

Bien! Bravo Seth! Standing ovation! Tu as pourri l'ambiance. Déjà que la tension était palpable, là on va droit à la catastrophe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oh rien du tout. La rassurais-je en faisant les gros yeux à Seth.

Je sais très bien qu'il voulait faire allusion à moi. Je ne le comprends pas, il devrait être content pourtant pour Jacob. Ils ont toujours été comme des frères tous les deux et il n'est même pas capable d'accepter la première copine qu'il nous présente, enfin qu'il leur présente, officiellement. Les présentations avec moi, étaient, comment dire, plutôt particulières.

- Oncle Seth dit cha, parche que ze chui amoureux de Nessie. Ché la plus belle de toutes. Plus tard, ze me marierai avec elle, comme papa et maman auzoud'hui ! S'exclama-t-il les joues rouges en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens.

- Quel veinard, dis-moi ! Tu as encore des années à attendre. La liste des prétendants va être longue d'ici là. Rigola Shawn en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Josh, je serai vieille et plus du tout jolie. Tu verras tu vas vite m'oublier. Lui dis-je en essuyant sa bouche.

- Chi tu cheras toujours la plus belle.

- Oserais-tu nier les dires de Josh, Nessie ? Demanda Shawn

- Tu peux te taire deux secondes toi !

- Oh tu me blesses profondément, tigresse !

- Ferme-la ! Et arrête de sourire bêtement comme un idiot, tu m'agaces !

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu craques sur moi, Nessie !

Silence pesant me revoilà ! Enfin juste après que Leah ait recraché son jus d'orange sur le visage de Jack et que Jacob s'étouffe avec un morceau de salade. Une personne parut heureuse à ce mensonge, enfin ce mi-mensonge. Bin oui, même si cet idiot m'agaçait, il était loin d'être repoussant. Bien au contraire… Norah avait les yeux qui étincelaient comme si cela était l'événement du siècle.

- J'ai raté un épisode là ? Demanda Leah

- Oh mon dieu, mais c'est géant, Renesmée ! On pourra faire des sorties à quatre ! On pourra apprendre à bien se connaître.

- Ne t'emballe pas, Norah ! Ce n'est qu'un con ! Jamais il ne sortira avec Nessie !

- Ooooohhhhh ! J'avais oublié l'arrivée du grand frère protecteur ! Car c'est là où ton rôle s'arrête. Tu n'es que son meilleur ami Jacob, ni son vrai frère, ni son père, alors je doute qu'elle ait besoin de ton autorisation pour sortir avec un gars. Je ne pense pas que tu lui aies demandé son avis avant de sortir avec ta copine !

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Siffla Jacob, alors ne t'en mêle pas. C'est différent !

- En quoi ? Je ne te comprends pas Jacob vois-tu. En quoi cela est-t-il différent ? Parce que c'est Nessie. C'est ça ton argument ? Crois-tu qu'elle va rester seule toute sa vie, pour l'éternité ? Oui l'éternité… C'est long n'est-ce pas ? Elle embrassera des garçons. Oui DES, car je ne serai pas le seul, crois-moi et tu le sais. Elle fera l'amour avec également, elle se mariera et aura des enfants très certainement. Tu ne veux pas tenter ta chance, parfait, alors n'empêche pas les autres de faire la même connerie que toi et de passer à côté d'elle ! Arrête de faire le yo-yo avec elle ! Ce n'est pas ton jouet. Décide-toi une bonne foi pour toute, merde ! Il n'y a que deux options. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué et …

- Ca suffit ! Hurlais-je. Toi ! Viens avec moi ! Continuais-je en pointant du doigt Shawn.

Je posai Josh dans les bras de Leah, profitant du silence qui avait de nouveau pris place à notre table, me levai en raclant ma chaise sur le sol et agrippai le bras de cet idiot de Shawn. Seth avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Leah et Jack paressaient légèrement mal à l'aise. Norah, quant à elle, devait certainement tenter de comprendre le pourquoi de cette dispute. Et Jacob, et bien, comme à son habitude était hors de lui comme à chaque fois que Shawn voulait le provoquer. La rage se lisait dans son regard et tout son corps se mit à trembler.

- Avec plaisir… Lâcha-t-il en ne quittant pas des yeux Jacob.

Je marchai d'un pas rapide tenant toujours fermement le bras de Shawn, à la recherche d'un coin à l'écart de toute oreille indiscrète.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Mon problème ? Aucun. Répondit-il tout sourire.

- C'est quoi ce sous-entendu avec l'éternité ? Je ne suis pas idiote.

- Oh mais je ne l'insinue pas du tout. Je sais tout, Nessie.

- Comment ça tu sais tout ? Demandai-je légèrement inquiète.

- Sam m'a raconté hier l'histoire des quileutes, de leur transformation à leurs luttes contre les vampires. Enfin pas contre tous mais ça tu le sais déjà. La preuve aujourd'hui, les vampires ne sont pas censés être présents sur la terre des quileutes. Cela prouve à quel point ils ont confiance en vous.

- Tu sais tout ? Tu n'es pas censé le savoir. Tu n'es pas un loup. Cela risque d'être dangereux pour toi.

- Oui je sais tout, Miss hybride de l'année. Enfin, plutôt, le terme mini-miss te correspond un peu plus, n'est-ce pas ? Et ne t'inquiète donc pas pour des futilités, je sais être discret.

- T'es pas drôle. Pourquoi tu ramènes tout à la plaisanterie ?

- Et toi pourquoi dramatises-tu autant les choses ? Tu es unique Nessie. C'est quelque chose de merveilleux. C'est fantastique !

- Ne t'emballes pas veux-tu. Tu sais alors que tu as des chances de devenir un loup ?

- Exact, c'est pour cette raison que Sam m'a tout raconté et aussi parce que je faisais le con et que je ne comprenais rien à ce qui m'entourait. Des choses pour lesquelles je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on m'engueulait ou me frappait, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- T'es qu'un idiot profond, tu le sais ?

- Oui, je le sais. Rit-t-il

- Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu autant sur Jacob. Je ne comprends pas et ne sors pas l'excuse que je te plais car ce n'est pas vrai.

- Si tu me plais, et…

- Tu...

- Du calme Nessie, ne pars pas au quart de tour, veux-tu. Je veux juste t'aider.

- M'aider ?

- A le rendre jaloux. Ça crève les yeux, qu'il a envie de m'arracher la tête dès que je t'approche ou que je te parle. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui aurait pu m'arriver, au sens propre du terme, la dernière fois à la plage. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une force surhumaine... Quel idiot ! A peu de choses près, je finissais en pâté pour loup! Tu te rends compte des risques que j'ai pu prendre pour tes beaux yeux? Demanda-t-il de manière théâtrale.

- Tu as fini ? Riais-je

- Enfin bref. Je t'aide, vois-tu à le rendre jaloux. Qu'il se rende compte de son erreur et qu'il te voit autrement que sa petite sœur qui a en théorie… Combien ? huit ans ?

- Tu me traites de gamine là ?

- Mets-toi aussi à sa place. Il y a encore quelques années, tu jouais encore à la Barbie. Et du jour au lendemain, tadam, tu te transformes en un véritable canon! Il y a de quoi déstabiliser n'importe quelle personne. Ça lui fait peur, car il s'interdit de dépasser les limites avec toi.

- Ahhh et tu as vu cela, en juste quelques jours ? Tu devrais te diriger vers une carrière de conseiller sentimental.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'il est amoureux de cette bimbo ?

- C'est bien parti pour, en tout cas. Ils ont déjà dépassé certaines étapes… Avouais-je tristement.

C'était terminé, je ne pouvais à présent plus cacher mes sentiments pour Jacob à Shawn. Il avait déjà tout compris en quelques jours, alors que le principal intéressé n'avait encore rien vu.

- Si tu fais allusion à leur partie de jambes en l'air tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant sur un banc à quelques pas de nous.

- Tu vois, Norah, est une fille très bavarde… Et encore plus, lorsqu'elle boit énormément.

- Tu te fais des cuites avec elle ? Jacob va t'arracher les yeux.

- Rooo dramatises pas veux-tu ! Et puis c'était pour la bonne cause. Je devais en savoir plus pour t'aider.

- Pourquoi détective Shawn veut-t-il m'aider ?

- Je t'aime bien et je veux être ton ami, tout simplement. Bon, le soir, où tu les as interrompu, ils n'avaient pas encore sauté le pas auparavant et je doute que ta petite surprise lui ait donné envie de continuer…

- Qui te dit qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait plus tard ?

- Mon petit doigt !

- Shawn !

- J'ai réussi à me la mettre dans la poche et à devenir son meilleur confident ! Elle me l'a dit tout simplement. Et mademoiselle ne comprend pas pourquoi son Jacob d'Amour n'a encore rien tenté depuis le début de leur relation.

- Et alors cela ne change rien ! il l'a déjà fait avec d'autres filles.

- Oui ! Mais, on ne vit pas au pays des bisounours, Nessie. Un garçon aussi parfait, soit-il peut très bien faire l'amour sans ressentir aucuns sentiments à l'égard de sa partenaire. D'ailleurs cela est réciproque, princesse. Je ne t'apprends rien.

- Oui, merci !

- Et bizarrement, quand mademoiselle Cullen devient une vraie jeune femme depuis la rentrée, monsieur Black, lui ne touche plus à aucune fille, même pas à sa copine officielle. Louche, n'est-ce pas ?

- Cela ne prouve rien. Il me considère juste comme sa petite sœur.

- C'est là que tu fais fausse route. Cela est en train de changer. Et le fais qu'il veut m'arracher la tête n'a rien à voir avec son excuse de grand frère qu'il essaie de se faire croire à lui-même, mais parce qu'il te veut rien qu'à lui.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Très bien ! Je te le prouverai alors. Conclu-t-il guilleret et à priori très fier de ses conclusions.

Je regardai longuement Shawn afin de voir une quelconque moquerie dans ces traits, mais c'était peine perdue. Il était sincère et paressait déterminé dans ce qu'il disait. Il prit ma main gauche dans les siennes et effleura de ses doigts le bracelet, que Jacob m'avait offert lorsque j'étais plus jeune, à Noël chez Charlie. Depuis ce jour, je ne l'ai jamais quitté. Je le vis sourire en regardant mon bijou.

- Beau bracelet ! Jacob, je suppose…

- C'est exact.

- Et voilà, ma preuve… Marmonna-t-il toujours en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Rien Nessie. Une dernière chose. Il a été pour toi ton protecteur, pour ensuite devenir ton grand frère, pour après céder la place au rôle du meilleur ami. A ton avis, quelle est la prochaine étape, dans cette logique ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je voyais très bien ce qu'il voulait insinuer par là. Mais avait-t-il raison ? J'étais certaine d'être amoureuse de Jacob, mais est-ce que lui l'était réellement ?

- A toi de lui prouver que tu es une belle jeune fille. Montre-lui ce qu'il rate ! Fais le baver ! Fais le galérer ! Ne cède pas tout de suite ! Et tu verras le résultat. Me conseilla-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Profites encore du peu de temps que je suis encore là.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais bientôt partir. Je suis venu ici pour le mariage, ne l'oubli pas.

- Oh !

- Quoi je vais te manquer ?

- Bin malgré ta débilité profonde à certains moments, je crois que je commence à t'apprécier. Déclarais-je en souriant.

- N'oublie pas ta promesse Nessie ! Tu me dois encore une danse !

- Quelle mémoire ! Je vais en profiter pour mettre mon plan en action ! Déclarais-je avec un regard qui se voulait diabolique.

- Quel nom lui as-tu donné ? Demanda-t-il entre deux rires.

- A l'attaque ! Tu vas en baver petit loup ! M'exclamai-je déterminée, le point en l'air.

- C'est ça ton nom ? Ridicule ! S'esclaffa-t-il

Pour unique réponse, je lui frappai l'arrière du crâne. Cela ne fit qu'amplifier ses éclats de rire.

- Ah oui, au fait ! Tu as un autre allié dans ton plan « A l'attaque ! Tu vas en baver petit loup ! ». Continua-t-il en m'imitant. J'ai eu un acolyte dans mon enquête.

- Qui donc ?

- Seth, ma jolie !

(**The Perishers - My heart**)

Il me tendit la main et me proposa, tel un gentlemen, de danser avec lui. Je rentrai dans son jeu et le suivit, en direction de la piste de danse, où Emily et Sam étaient tout juste en train d'ouvrir le bal.

Plusieurs couples se joignirent aux jeunes mariés, nous y compris.

- Laisse-toi aller. Ne pense à personne. Cela sera plus convaincant. Me chuchota Shawn à mon oreille.

Et je suivis son conseil… Je me plongeai totalement dans la musique et laissai mon cavalier mener la danse. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et ses yeux couleur bleu nuit, laissèrent la place à un regard plus profond, ténébreux… Ses lèvres m'attiraient… Dans mes pensées, mon cavalier n'était plus Shawn, mais Jacob. Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à la fois où lui et moi avions dansé ensemble. J'effleurai légèrement sa joue, et descendit caresser sa puissante mâchoire. Je n'avais qu'une envie : dévorer ses lèvres. J'étais totalement captivée par celles-ci et je ne souhaitais plus qu'une seule chose : les goûter.

- Arrête de baver, princesse ! Se moqua Shawn

- Idiot ! lui dis-je tout en rougissant. Je pensais à …

- A un beau brun, qui, s'il le pouvait, me tuerait sur place d'un seul regard ?

Shawn me fit pivoter sur moi-même, plaqua mon dos contre son torse et plaça mes mains sur mon ventre. Je sentis son souffle me chatouiller la nuque quand il me dit :

- Regarde par toi-même…

Je levai la tête et croisai le regard de Jacob. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère. Shawn a-t-il raison ? Est-ce que cela était de la jalousie ? Je le vis regarder une personne, vers la droite. Son visage ne dégageait plus aucune émotion, il était fermé. Je suivis son regard et aperçus l'objet de son attention: mes parents, et plus particulièrement mon père. Je ne fis guère attention à leur échange. Enfin, cela n'était pas nécessaire. La réaction de mon père se fit rapide. Il comprit que Jacob voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Il suivit le signe de tête que venait de lui faire ce dernier, et nous aperçu, Shawn et moi, parmi la foule. Il planta son regard dans le mien et se dirigea, Jacob et ma mère à ses trousses, vers nous.

- Que la partie commence! Chuchota Shawn à mon oreille.

Il me prit par le bras et m'intima de le suivre, dans un endroit calme. J'entendis derrière moi, que ma mère nous avait suivit, ainsi que Shawn et Jacob, qui ne cessèrent pas de s'aboyer dessus.

- Ca suffit vous deux ! Tonna ma mère à l'attention des deux garçons, une fois que nous nous étions arrêtés.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je en connaissant très bien la réponse

- Ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ? Hurla mon père

Je vis Jacob jubiler à la droite de mon père. Même s'ils ne peuvent pas se supporter, dès qu'il s'agissait de moi, ils étaient les meilleurs amis au monde…

- Toi ! Hurlais-je en pointant mon meilleur ami du doigt. Tu m'agaces de plus en plus! Je peux savoir ce que tu essaies de faire.

- Rien du tout. Si ce con ne veux pas m'écouter, peut-être écoutera t-il un membre de ta famille, qui j'en suis sûre pensera la même chose que moi.

- C'est un crime de danser maintenant ?

- Edward, Nessie n'a rien fait de mal. Alors ça suffit et toi Jacob, tu t'occupes de tes affaires ! Déclara ma mère.

- Bien joué Jacob ! Tu es allé chercher du secours auprès de son père, afin qu'il l'oblige à ne pas sortir avec moi ?

- Comment sais-tu que c'est son père ? Demanda Jacob,surpris.

- A ton avis. Sam m'a tout expliqué. De l'existence des loups à ceux des vampires.

- Il n'avait pas le droit de te raconter cela! Tu n'es pas un loup! Tu sais que tu risques d'en devenir un?

- Possible. Enfin j'ai plus de chance de le devenir si je reste parmi vous, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Je vais repartir chez moi après-demain.

- Est-ce que tu connais la particularité de Nessie ? Demanda ma mère en souriant, comme si la situation l'amusait.

- Oui, maman, il sait tout. Enfin presque.

Je me tournai vers Shawn et posai ma main sur sa joue. Je lui montrai mon histoire, grâce à mon pouvoir. De ma naissance à aujourd'hui.

- C'est extraordinaire ! Je te l'avais dit que tu étais quelqu'un d'unique Nessie ! C'est fabuleux, crois-moi ! dit-il en ne me lâchant plus du regard.

- Merci. Lui répondis-je en souriant. Papa, nous ne faisons rien de mal. Il faut que tu…

- Edward, Nessie est devenue une belle jeune fille. Me coupa ma mère. C'est normal tout ce qui lui arrive. Elle est unique, comme vient de si bien le dire Shawn et tu sais déjà au fond de toi que j'ai raison. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu la protégeras. Même si elle a huit ans, c'est loin d'être une enfant. Son enfance est déjà passée. Cette étape de sa vie est terminée. Elle a l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 17 voire 18 ans et son esprit est très développée, plus que n'importe quelles autres jeunes filles à cet âge. Tu n'as plus une enfant en face de toi mais une jeune femme. Ouvre les yeux !

- Bella…

- Laisse moi terminer veux-tu. Tu ne la protèges pas en l'empêchant de faire sa vie. Regardes où cela m'a amené avec tous les efforts surhumains de Charlie. Rit-elle. Il faut qu'elle apprenne par elle-même. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons décidé de la laisser aller au lycée, si tu t'en souviens bien. Pour qu'elle rencontre des nouvelles personnes, se fasse des amis… Cela implique également les petits-amis et …

- Bella, lorsque tu m'as coupé tout à l'heure. C'était juste pour te dire que tu avais raison. Dit-il moqueur.

- Ah… oh… Et bien parfait ! Tout est réglé !

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? S'étonna Jacob. Pourquoi tout ce cinéma Edward, pour ne rien dire au final!

- Oui c'est tout ! Hurlais-je à son attention. Occupe-toi de tes affaires, compris ? Sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter Jacob Black ! Le menaçais en m'approchant dangereusement de lui.

- Parfait ! Fait ce que tu veux après tout ! Tu ne diras pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu Nessie ! Hurla-il

- Bien, alors tout est réglé. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je préfère aller danser. Viens Shawn.

Ce dernier éclata de rire et fis un sourire narquois à mon meilleur ami. Il s'excusa auprès de mes parents et me proposa d'aller danser, après m'avoir fait un baisemain. Ses manières me firent rire. Ma mère eut la même réaction que moi, mon père lui leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Jacob parti telle une furie, ne manquant pas au passage de bousculer mon cavalier attitré à ce mariage.

- Que c'est excitant d'énerver le clébard! S'esclaffa mon père.

- Edward!

- Quoi? J'ai bien le droit de me venger à ma façon.

La guerre était à présent déclarée. Qui aurait parié que ce type, qui n'arrêtait pas de m'agacer depuis son arrivée à Forks, serait devenu mon principal allié dans cette bataille, à laquelle j'espère terminer gagnante et que ma victoire me garantirait d'obtenir Jacob en récompense? Pas moi en tout cas...

Je sens que cela risque de m'amuser énormément. Mon petit loup va galérer et je me ferai une joie d'être sadique avec lui et de le rendre fou, pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il rate avec moi…

_A l'attaque ! Tu vas en baver mon petit loup !_

* * *

_Voilàààààààà ! Enfin ! Houra ! Alléluia !_

_Je l'ai enfin écrit ce chapitre. Plus d'un mois quand même… Shame on me !_

_J'avoue que je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de mon travail sur ce chapitre, mais si cela vous plaît, c'est le principal à mes yeux._

_A partir de là, Renesmée va faire sa petite sadique et va vouloir tout faire pour rendre notre Jacob fou. Mouhaha. Elle va devoir user de ses charmes et je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elle. ;)_

_Sinon, bin je pense que la fiction comptera une vingtaine de chapitres, voire plus. Je ne sais pas trop encore. J'ai plein de __choses en tête à vrai dire pour la suite._

_Vous verrez bien :)_

_J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews !_

_A bientôt !_

_Bouhouhou_


	12. Action ou Vérité ?

_Voilà mon nouveau chapitre! _

_J'ai été beaucoup moins longue que la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas? Héhé_

_En tout cas, je l'aime énormément celui-là. C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent!_

_Merci à tous pour les reviews postés sur mon précédent chapitre! J'avais quelques doutes quand le l'ai posté. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait autant vous plaire. J'en suis ravie! :)_

_Je ne sais pas si Calypso005 a le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées, mais elle a mis le doigt sur une idée que j'envisageais depuis un certain moment, pour l'un de mes prochains chapitres. Mon prochain chapitre, dirais-je même... Mouhaha  
_

_Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas savoir, ne lisez pas sa dernière review ;) _

_Sinon je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographes. Je me suis relu et re-relu et re-re-relu mais il est possible que quelques boulettes soient encore présentes.  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

(**Ok Go - Here it goes again**)

- Alors prête les filles ! Attachez vos ceintures ! S'écria Louis fou de joie à l'idée de faire notre petite virée à la Push entre amis.

- On n'attend pas Julian ? Lui demandai-je

- Non, il m'a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait. Il doit passer prendre Barbie. Ne me regardes pas comme ça Nessie, je n'y suis pour rien !

- Génial ! Elle va nous gâcher notre après-midi ! Quel abruti ! S'énerva Eden

- Calme toi ma puce… Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver…

Mais les efforts de Nathan n'aboutirent à rien du tout. Ses mots doux, gentils, amoureux, n'eurent aucun effet sur Eden. Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Il n'existait plus… La colère l'anéantissait, la haine la ravageait. Tout cela, je le lus dans son regard. Elle était si facile à décrypter. Même moi qui n'étais pas douée dans ce domaine, voyais quand certains sujets la touchait ou bien au contraire l'indifférait totalement. Et c'était bien cela le problème car si mes suppositions étaient bonnes, notre Eden se voilait totalement la face…

Elle sortait depuis quelques temps avec Nathan, et à chaque fois que je les regardais, que je la regardais, je ne voyais pas cette étincelle dans le regard, comme toutes les autres filles qui étaient éperdument amoureuse de leur petit copain. A chaque fois que l'on se téléphonait, elle ne me parlait de tout sauf de Nathan, comme s'il n'existait pas. Il avait beau être gentil, attentionné, passionné de musique comme elle, rien n'y faisait. Comme si quelque chose lui manquait. Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'avais l'impression que cet amour était à sens unique.

- …Nessie ?

- Pardon Eden, tu me parlais ?

- Je te demandais si tu savais si d'autres personnes allaient nous rejoindre ?

- Seth et Shawn !

- Shawn ? Ce n'est pas le type qui t'as embrassé l'autre soir au bar ?

- C'est un peu compliqué. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis hier.

- Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter !

- Oh mais toi aussi ma belle !

- Comment ça ?

Pour simple réponse, je lui fis un clin d'œil.

Arrivés à destination, nous aperçûmes au loin Shawn et Seth qui s'affairèrent à faire un feu sur la plage. Depuis hier, il faisait à peine plus chaud, ce qui avait permis la fonte des neiges. Mais les températures restants encore très basses, il était inévitable de se retrouver autour d'un bon feu. Je me mis à courir pour sauter dans les bras de Seth quand je vis au loin l'arrivée de Jacob. Cette surprise me stoppa dans mon élan, restant complètement captivée et étonnée par sa présence. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Est-ce que Seth et Shawn en étaient la raison ? Avaient-ils prévu cela à l'avance pour la mise en exécution de mon plan ? Peu importe, il était là et c'était le principal. J'espérais pouvoir mettre les choses à plat et diminuer le malaise qui avait petit à petit pris place entre nous deux. Et une chose était sûre, j'étais ravie que sa mannequin de copine ne soit pas présente aujourd'hui.

- Toujours en train de rêver princesse ? Je ne te demande pas qui est l'objet de tes pensées, je crois avoir deviné… Chuchota Shawn afin que je sois la seule à l'entendre

- Idiot !

- « Idiot que j'apprécie », c'est mieux ! Dit-t-il fièrement

- Shawn, Seth, Jacob je vous présente Louis, Nathan et Eden pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas. On attend encore Julian et Barbie !

- Barbie ? Demanda Seth en rigolant.

- Tu comprendras quand tu la verras arriver avec l'autre idiot ! Répondit Eden

- Je sens que nous allons bien nous marrer cet après-midi Seth ! S'esclaffa Shawn en mettant un bras sur les épaules de son ami.

Nous nous installâmes confortablement sur des troncs d'arbres qui faisaient office de banc. Je me retrouvais assise entre Shawn et Jake. Alors que les quatre autres, s'étaient confortablement installés en face de nous.

- Salut les gars !

Nous nous retournâmes tous et nous aperçûmes Julian et Kelly nous rejoignant.

- Allez ne restez pas debout comme deux idiots ! Asseyez-vous ! S'enthousiasma Louis.

Deux places étaient libres, une à côté de Shawn et une autre à côté d'Eden. Julian choisit de s'assoir à côté de la jolie blonde tandis que Barbie resta plantée devant mon amie, attendant quelque chose d'elle à priori… Eden voyait bien son petit manège, mais ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'elle lui voulait. Exaspérée, Eden leva enfin la tête vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Davis ? Tu ne sais plus compter jusqu'à deux ?

- Ouuuuhhhh mais je vois que Miss Sainte Nitouche sort enfin les griffes ! Tu ne te sens plus depuis que ton mec t'a sauté !

- Occupe toi plutôt de tes fesses ! Le planning doit être bien chargé pour elles ! Pas trop compliqué à gérer ?

- Lève-toi et laisse-moi m'assoir à côté de Julian, pauvre idiote !

- Tu peux toujours courir !

-Ça suffit Kelly ! Hurla Julian, Assis toi sur moi !

Barbie ne se fit pas priée plus d'une seconde et pris place sur les genoux de mon ami. Non mais je vous jure ! Quelle pauvre idiote ! Comment Julian pouvait-il sortir avec une fille pareille ? Certes ce n'était ni pour son intelligence, ni pour sa gentillesse, mais quand même il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle autre fille. Je ne le comprendrai jamais.

- La petite chienne écoute au doigt et à l'œil son maître dis donc ! Ironisa Eden suite à l'attitude de Kelly

- Occupe-toi plutôt de ton toutou Eden, tu seras gentille ! Répliqua Julian

Je savais bien que ces deux là n'arriveraient pas si facilement à enterrer la hache de guerre, même en ayant eu leur parole. Tu es trop naïve ma petite Nessie.

- Attends tu parles de moi là ? S'étonna Nathan

- Quelle perspicacité !

- Oh oh oh ohhhhh ! Du calme du calme ! Quelle bande de sauvage tes copains Nessie ! Tenta Shawn pour détendre l'atmosphère

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Blaguais-je

- Alors comment va ma blonde préférée ? Demanda Seth à Eden en posant, au passage, un bras sur ses épaules.

- Rien de particulier tu sais…

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ! M'écriais-je. J'ai réussi à te convaincre de chanter sur scène pour le bal de Noël! Ce n'est pas « rien de particulier » comme tu dis.

- Nessie ! S'écria-t-elle en rougissant

- Bin quoi ils allaient bien s'en rendre compte. Tu ne vas pas passer inaperçu…

- J'aimerai bien tu vois… Répliqua-t-elle en me faisant de gros yeux

- Attends ! Tu comptais te défiler ? Eden ! Tu me l'as promis ! Insistais-je

- Il y a une différence entre chanter sous ma douche et sur scène devant tout le lycée ! Alors oui je comptais me défiler !

- Nessie, tu t'attendais à quoi d'autres ? C'est Eden, elle préfère se cacher, se faire discrète, ne pas être remarqué. Être inexistante !

- Julian !

- Elle n'a pas assez de cran pour le faire ! elle ne l'aura jamais ! Jamais ! Dit-t-il comme si cela était une évidence, en plantant son regard dans celui d'Eden. N'ai-je pas raison ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait là ? Pourquoi la pousse-t-il autant ?

- Tu es trop trouillarde ! A quoi ça sert d'insister, tu n'en seras jamais capable! Continua-t-il

Eden, buvait chacun de ses reproches, encaissant chaque coup. La fureur se lisait dans son regard. Elle respirait avec beaucoup de difficulté. Sa poitrine se soulevait et se rabaissait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Si elle le pouvait, elle lui arracherait les yeux sur place. Et lui, enfonçait encore et encore, le poignard en plein cœur, la poussant à bout, attendant une quelconque réaction de notre amie.

- Cooper ! Ferme-la ! Si elle ne veut pas c'est son problème ! la défendit Nathan

- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? S'emporta Eden le rouge aux joues. Tu penses que je ne suis qu'une lâche ? Continua-t-elle le regard menaçant.

- C'est toi qui l'as dit, pas moi ! Se moqua Julian

- On s'en fiche de toute façon de cette idiote. Ajouta Kelly blasée

- Je vais te prouver que je vais y arriver ! Le défia Eden

- Ma puce… Tu n'es pas obligée tu …

- Je vais lui fermer son clapet à cet idiot !

Pour seule réponse, Julian se mit à rire, content à priori, d'avoir mis Eden hors d'elle. A mes côtés, j'entendis siffler de manière admirative, Shawn.

- Hé bin ! Il est doué ! Murmura-t-il impressionné

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demandais-je curieuse

- Non mais t'as pas compris son petit numéro ?

- Bin non, il voulait juste l'énerver comme d'habitude.

- Nessie, Nessie, que tu es aveugle, comme ta copine et son petit-ami, d'ailleurs. A ton avis, si une personne t'abaisserait pour une quelconque raison, comment réagirais-tu ?

- Bin, je ne sais pas… Je me battrai et lui prouverai qu'il a tord sans doute.

- Bingo, princesse ! Tu viens juste d'avoir une petite démonstration ! Et il a brillamment réussi !

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Julian prendrait la peine de sortir Eden de ses principes. Il la détestait, Shawn devait se tromper, tout simplement.

(**Junk - Life is good**)

Nous discutâmes un peu de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment où Seth proposa de jouer à un jeu d'action ou vérité. Je n'étais pas trop pour jouer à ce petit jeu, mais la majorité l'emporta malheureusement pour moi et pour Eden, vu la tête qu'elle affichait.

- Alors on commence par qui ?

- Moi ! S'enthousiasma Shawn

- Action ou vérité ? Demanda Seth, d'un air sadique.

- Action ! Je suis un homme d'action !

- Embrasse la fille qui te plaît le plus ici !

- Oh pitié… Marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

- Tu devrais être contente non ? Siffla Jacob entre ses dents.

Voilà les premiers mots qu'il m'adressa depuis le début de cet après-midi. Une lame en plein cœur. Je sentis à ma gauche, Shawn se lever, et se placer en face de moi. Je trouvai le courage de lever la tête vers lui. Mon plan ! Il fallait garder cela en tête ! Je devais mettre mon plan à exécution dès aujourd'hui ! Ne te défile pas Nessie… N'oubli pas que cela te permettra d'avoir Jacob…

Je sentis à ma droite, Jacob, gigoter dans tous les sens, à priori mal à l'aise. Je tournai la tête vers lui et me rendis compte, qu'il me dévisageait, comme s'il attendait une quelconque réaction de ma part. Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que les doigts de Shawn attrapèrent mon menton afin de lui faire face et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser était doux, mais je ne ressentais rien. Aucune émotion. Je posai ma main sur son torse pour le repousser légèrement après m'être rendu compte que sa langue jouait avec ma lèvre inférieure. Je le remerciais intérieurement quand je vis qu'il n'insistait pas plus que cela. Une fois le baiser rompu, je me forçai à sourire, afin de cacher mon malaise.

Je regardai une nouvelle fois, Jacob, et ce dernier, ne m'avait toujours pas lâché du regard. Il avait été au premier plan de notre petit échange corporel. Je me concentrai quelques secondes, et j'entendis son cœur battre la chamade. Son regard reflétait tant de tristesse que cela me fit culpabiliser. Mais je ne devais en aucun cas, éprouver un quelconque remord ! Aujourd'hui serait le jour décisif, pour savoir si oui ou non Jacob était attiré par moi ! Je devais mettre tous mes atouts en avant, pour décrypter chaque petit signe qui me prouverait que Shawn avait raison.

- Shawn à toi, de choisir quelqu'un.

- Jacob ! Action ou vérité !

- Vérité. Répondit-t-il avec une voix rauque.

- Très bien. Tu dois me promettre de me dire la stricte vérité !

- C'est le but du jeu, si je me souviens bien.

- Bon, alors. Si tu devais choisir entre l'une des deux, laquelle choisirais-tu sans l'ombre d'une hésitation : Nessie ou Norah ?

- Nessie ! Répondit-t-il.

- C'est ta copine qui va être contente. Blagua Nathan.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Qui choisirais-tu toi entre Eden et ta sœur ?

Et voilà… Sa réponse m'avait au départ fait chavirer le cœur, mais la suite de la conversation m'avait complètement anéanti. Je ne serai jamais rien d'autre pour lui ? Ma tristesse devait se ressentir aux yeux d'Eden, car elle enchaîna de suite.

- Bon Jacob choisit quelqu'un à ton tour.

- Nessie…

- Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité. Lui répondis-je

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus souffrir, ces derniers temps ?

Profitait-il de ce jeu, pour savoir ce que je ressentais ? Mais tellement de choses me faisaient du mal… Sa relation avec Norah… Le fait qu'il me voit toujours comme sa petite sœur … Qu'il ne soit pas amoureux de moi… Que notre relation se soit dégradée depuis ses quatre derniers mois… Qu'il me manquait… Une chose était sûre, tout me ramenait à une seule chose ou plutôt à une seule personne…

- Toi. Murmurais-je sans mettre rendu compte que j'avais répondu à haute voix.

- Je vois…

- Attends, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Jacob !

- C'est bon Nessie. Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit-t-il tristement

- Jake… le suppliais-je

- Eden. Action ou vérité ? Enchaîna-t-il

- Euh… Vérité.

- Je vois que toi et Julian ne vous vous entendez pas très bien. Donnes moi la qualité que tu aimes le plus chez lui.

- C'est très limité. Répondit-t-elle avec un sourire

- Oh mais moi aussi je t'aime Eden ! Rétorqua Julian.

- Hé bien… A dire vrai, ce que j'aime le plus chez cet idiot, c'est sa loyauté… Répondit-t-elle, son regard perdu dans le vide. Il ferait tout pour ses amis. Je trouve cela remarquable.

Sa réponse laissa sans voix Julian, sincèrement touché par les paroles de notre jolie blonde. Louis sourit en voyant la réaction du jeune homme, approuvant les paroles d'Eden.

- Ce n'est pas une qualité ça ! Siffla Kelly

- Pour moi si s'en est une ! S'emporta Eden.

- Normal ! Ce mot ne fait pas parti de ton vocabulaire… Tu n'as pas d'amis. Ajouta Louis.

- A ton tour Eden ! Enchainais-je

- Louis ! Tu connais la question. Souria-t-elle

- Vérité également !

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle ! Bouda Shawn

- Quelle est la chose la plus belle qui te soit arrivé cette année ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Sans aucune hésitation. Notre amitié à tous les 4 ! Vous êtes tous les trois mes meilleurs amis, et ça c'est le plus important. Notre amitié est éternelle ! Répondit-t-il émut par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Heureux, Eden et moi nous jetèrent dans ses bras tandis que Julian lui ébouriffa les cheveux le sourire aux lèvres. Notre amitié était devenue quelque chose d'extraordinaire et de très précieux. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur eux. Ce petit moment d'affection, eut pour effet bénéfique d'effacer toutes les tensions que nous avions pu ressentir depuis le début du jeu.

- Prochain défi pour toi Julian. Je ne te pose même pas la question. Je suppose que tu vas choisir action !

- Exact ! S'enthousiasma notre ami.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Blaguais-je, les yeux levés au ciel.

- Alors tu sais qu'il fait très froid… Vas te baigner en portant une des trois filles.

- Défi accepté !

- Hors de question que j'aille me mouiller ! Mes cheveux vont friser et il fait trop froid ! S'exclama Kelly

- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé Kelly. Rétorqua Julian, déclenchant les rires de l'assemblée. Eden ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard de défi.

- Pas moi. Demande à Nessie ! J'ai peur de l'eau, Julian.

- Que tu peux être ridicule. Cracha Kelly

- C'est ma phobie ! Alors ferme-la !

- Fais-moi confiance, c'est tout ce que je te demande Eden. La rassura-t-il.

(**Feeder - Feeling the moment**)

Elle le regarda longuement et accepta la main qu'il lui tendit. Kelly se rassit aux côtés de Nathan tandis que Julian et Eden s'éloignèrent progressivement jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Je me concentrai afin de pouvoir écouter leur conversation. Je vis Julian lâcher la main d'Eden et il ôta son manteau et son pull, afin de ne pas les mouiller.

- Julian… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Nessie acceptera j'en suis sûre…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il la fit basculer légèrement pour ensuite la porter dans ses bras. Sous le coup de la surprise, Eden laissa échapper un petit cri. Il s'avança doucement et arriva au bord de l'eau. Il s'arrêta, un instant. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux comme cela, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans ce cadre « romantique » : les rayons du soleil qui illuminaient leurs visages, le vent qui faisait bouger légèrement leurs cheveux, le bruit des vagues se percutant sur les rochers… Ils étaient beaux tout simplement.

- Pourquoi as-tu peur Eden ? Lui demanda-t-il

- Quand j'étais plus jeune, je mettais trop éloignée du bord de l'eau. Ma grand-mère était complètement paniquée. Je savais nager mais la peur m'avait pétrifiée sur place. Expliqua-t-elle les yeux dans le vide. Les vagues étaient de plus en plus importantes. Mon oncle est venu me secourir. J'avais eu le temps de retourner sur la plage, mais… Elle retenait ses sanglots. Mais, une énorme vague s'est abattue sur mon oncle… et il est mort, noyé… A cause de moi… Désolé. Dit-t-elle en reniflant. Il était tout pour moi, et il était très jeune quand il est mort.

- Ne sois pas désolé, Eden…

- Tu ne comprends pas… Continua-t-elle. Seuls Louis et Nessie le savent, mais je ne vis qu'avec ma grand-mère. Nous vivions tous les trois. Il était encore étudiant… Il avait la vie devant lui et…

- Chuuuuttt Eden…. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il voulait te protéger. Ne te sens pas fautive.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? Ils sont bien longs. Demanda Nathan

- Aucune idée ! Répondis-je

- Menteuse ! Me taquina Jacob.

C'était un premier pas ! Ma réponse de tout à l'heure l'avait-t-il fait réagir ? Je ne le saurais jamais… Nous nous sourîmes et je me concentrai de nouveau sur la conversation de mes deux amis.

- Je ne vais pas te lâcher ! Ce n'est quand la confrontant que tu réussiras à vaincre cette peur qui te paralyse.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Sourit-elle

- Mon dieu ! C'est à marquer dans les annales ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

Il rit tellement qu'Eden glissa légèrement. Elle dû s'agripper plus fortement et resserrer ses bras, autour de son cou.

- Crétin !

- Je te tiens, ne t'inquiètes pas regardes ! Lui prouva-t-il, sourire aux lèvres, en la pressant un peu plus contre lui.

- Si tu me lâches, je te jure que je te fais bouffer ton ballon de football !

- Oh ! je te crois sur parole. Rit-il. Je sais que tu le feras. Fais-moi confiance Eden, c'est tout. Ferme les yeux si tu veux. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Continua-t-il très sincère.

Elle le regarda longuement et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule, afin de ne pas voir la suite. Il s'avança de plus en plus et s'arrêta lorsque l'eau lui arriva au niveau de la taille.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? Lui demanda-t-il

- Non du tout. Murmura-t-elle contre son cou, toujours agrippée à lui, comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage. Et toi, tu n'as pas froid, comme ça ?

- T'inquiète, je suis résistant ! Dit-il fièrement

- On peut retourner si tu veux ! En plus, tu dois avoir mal au bras, à force de me tenir.

- Tu es légère comme une plume ! Attends, encore une seconde, veux-tu.

Je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait lui montrer. Le soleil était en train de se coucher à l'horizon. Le tableau qui se trouvait sous nos yeux était tout simplement éblouissant. Les rayons de soleil de couleur rouge se reflétèrent sur la mer. Cet instant était magique.

- Regarde Eden.

La jeune fille leva la tête et resta bouche bée devant ce paysage à couper le souffle. A ce moment là, je compris enfin. Le regard de Julian ne laissait plus aucun doute. Heureusement, que j'étais la seule, à part bien évidemment Seth et Jacob, de voir de si loin, car tout le monde aurait réalisé que Julian n'était pas si indifférent à Eden, comme il nous le faisait si souvent croire.

Il souriait légèrement, ravi, que ce paysage fasse autant plaisir à Eden. Ses yeux la regardaient, avec tant de douceur mais aussi avec tant de tristesse.

Le soleil, disparu, Julian nous rejoignit. A mi-chemin, j'entendis Eden lui chuchoter un « merci ». Nathan accouru vers eux, tenant fermement, une épaisse couverture dans ses mains.

- Eden ! Tiens mets ça sur toi ! Tu dois être frigorifiée !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Elle eut à peine le temps de poser un pied au sol, qu'il l'enveloppa de cette couverture en lui frictionnant vigoureusement le dos, en la prenant fermement dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Nathan. Je ne suis pas du tout mouillée. Le rassura-t-elle

Julian les laissa tous les deux et pris place aux côtés de Kelly et Louis. L'expression de son visage avait totalement changé en quelques secondes. Il reprit ses manières nonchalantes et parla à Kelly, comme si rien d'important ne s'était passé.

(**Jimmy Eat World - The Middle**)

Nous continuâmes ainsi, pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes, puis Eden nous proposa d'aller chez elle avant d'aller faire notre soirée en boîte. Une fois arrivée là-bas, sa grand-mère nous ouvrit, apparemment ravie de voir autant de jeunes débarquer à l'improviste chez elle.

- Ahhhh ! Mais rentrez tous et asseyez-vous, vous allez finir en glaçon avec ce froid ! S'exclama-t-elle en nous ouvrant la porte.

J'eus à peine le temps de poser un pied à l'intérieur, qu'elle m'enlevait déjà mon manteau.

- Grand-mère ! Du calme. Tu vas faire une crise cardiaque.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. J'ai pu résister toutes ces années avec toi, je pense pouvoir tenir encore quelques heures, avec tes amis. Se moqua-t-elle.

Elle partie nous chercher à boire avec l'aide de Louis, pendant que Kelly continua à cracher tout son venin, à la vue de la maison d'Eden et de Rose.

- Qui aurait cru, que tu étais aussi riche Wilson ! En même temps avec le peu de fois où tu parles, on n'était pas prêt de le savoir !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela change quelque chose. Répliqua Seth.

- Elle se serait fait plus d'ami ! Se justifia-t-elle, le prenant de haut.

- Ferme-la ! M'énervais-je. Arrête de nous polluer la soirée. Eden n'a pas besoin d'argent pour se faire de vrais amis, alors tais-toi.

Elle continua son inspection et s'arrêta sur les cadres posés sur la cheminée. Nous pouvions voir quelques photos d'Eden lorsqu'elle était petite avec sa grand-mère lors d'un spectacle d'école. Une autre où elle était portée par un jeune homme souriant, d'environ vingt ans, lors d'une promenade en forêt. Le visage d'Eden rayonnait de bonheur. J'en déduisis que ce dernier, n'était autre que son oncle défunt. Et une autre, avec une belle femme blonde, d'une trentaine d'année : sa mère, sans aucun doute. La ressemblance était frappante !

Kelly prit la photo d'elle et son oncle, avec un sourire machiavélique, et la montra, fière d'elle à Eden.

- Alors, tu faisais ton aventurière avec ton papa ?

Quelle salope ! Tout le monde se tut. Les battements du cœur d'Eden ne cessèrent pas de cogner violemment dans sa poitrine. Je crus qu'il allait exploser. Je la vis du coin de l'œil, se retenant de ne pas craquer devant tout le monde. La carapace qu'elle s'était forgée toutes ces années allait se fendre en deux, dévoilant aux yeux de toutes ses faiblesses. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus au monde...

- Ah mais non, suis-je bête, ton père n'a jamais voulu de toi ! Au moins un qui a eu les idées très lucides ce jour là. Siffla-t-elle

Eden se ferma dans son mutisme et baissa la tête. Le jour où elle m'avait révélé ses secrets, elle m'avait exactement dit ça : « il ne m'aimait pas », « il ne voulait pas de moi »… Elle approuvait déjà ce que Kelly lui crachait au visage, elle n'allait pas la contredire.

N'y tenant plus, je me levai et arrachai des mains la photographie à Kelly.

- Va ailleurs cracher ton venin ! Ne juge pas les gens sans les connaître ! Tu ne sais rien de sa vie alors ferme-là ! Explosai-je

Je ne voulais pas que cette moins que rien, fasse du mal à mon amie.

- Nessie… Murmura Eden

- Je ne fais que constater : Pas de père, pas de mère, plus d'oncle en vue… Tu sèmes le malheur autour de toi, Sainte Nitouche ! Continua-t-elle narquoisement.

- Ca suffit Davis! Tonna Julian

Un bruit retentit. Nous nous retournâmes pour découvrir d'où provenait ce vacarme, quand nous vîmes Rose, complètement hors d'elle. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle venait de faire tomber son plateau, au sol. Des centaines de morceaux de verres étaient éparpillés à ses pieds et une grande marre de jus de fruits tâchait le parquet.

- Sors de chez moi tout de suite ! Je ne tolère pas le manque de respect sous mon toit ! Hurla-t-elle le visage en feu.

N'ayant aucune réaction de Kelly, elle se planta, furibonde, devant elle, et lui asséna une gifle magistrale.

- Tu ne comprends pas les mots que je viens de prononcer? Sont-t-ils trop compliqués ? Sors de chez moi tout de suite !

Kelly ne se fit pas prier. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de Julian, lui demandant de venir avec elle.

- Non, mais tu croies quoi ! Répondit-il simplement.

Sans aucun regard en arrière, elle partit, la tête haute et le visage déformé par la colère.

Nous regardions tous à présent Eden, mais comme si de rien n'était, la jolie blonde, souri de toutes ses dents, voulant nous prouver à tous, que cela ne la touchait en rien. Mais les battements de son cœur contredisaient totalement ce qu'elle nous montrait.

- La prochaine fois, évite de nous ramener Barbie, lors de nos sorties. Ria-t-elle

Les garçons firent les pitres pour redonner le sourire à notre amie. Eux non, plus n'étaient pas dupes. Notre soirée se passait beaucoup mieux. Rose voulait nous laisser « entre jeunes », mais tout le monde insista pour qu'elle reste à nos côtés. Sa bonne humeur, réchauffait nos cœurs.

- Ah oui, Nessie, tes cousines sont passées cet après-midi !

- Ah oui ? Demandai-je étonnée

- Ca sent le coup foireux, je te le dis ! Se moqua Jacob.

- Oui, je leur ais demandé un petit service, et elles étaient à priori très ravies de m'aider !

- Un service ? Continuais-je paniquée.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas ! C'est pour Eden, bien sûr !

La jeune fille manqua de s'étouffer avec un cookie, sous le rire moqueur de Julian.

- Comment ça grand-mère ?

- Va voir par toi-même ! C'est dans ta chambre. Rit-t-elle, fière de mettre sa petite-fille dans tous ses états.

- En même pas quelques secondes, Eden monta dans sa chambre et là nous l'entendîmes tous hurler depuis là-haut.

- Je sens que ma surprise lui plaît… Quelqu'un veut encore du jus de fruit ? Demanda-t-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Quelle est votre surprise ? Questionna Louis, très curieux

- Tu vas bientôt le savoir. Je pense que personne n'aura vue jusqu'à présent, Eden dans un état second.

En effet, Rose avait raison. Eden déboula dans les escaliers, pour se planter, mains sur les hanches, devant sa grand-mère, les yeux remplis de colère.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Oh rien de spécial ! Un nettoyage de printemps avant l'heure ! Ne pars pas au quart de tour ma chérie.

- Où sont passés mes vêtements ?

- Dans ton armoire voyons, comme tu as pu le voir. Un cookie, Louis ? Proposa-t-elle très détendue, en lui montrant le plateau.

- Je veux dire mes ANCIENS vêtements !

- Ah… oh ! Alice et Rosalie les ont pris pour les donner à une œuvre de charité. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

- Quoi ?! Hurla-t-elle. Mais non ! Tu n'as pas pu me faire cela ?

- Rooo, détends toi. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Tes vieilleries sont parties. Nessie, un cookie ?

- Non mais tu as regardé au moins, les choses qu'elles ont mises dans mon placard ?

- Bien évidemment ! C'est d'un goût exquis !

- C'est dix fois trop petit !

- C'est juste à ta taille ! Tes horreurs ne te mettaient pas en valeur. N'ais-je pas raison ?

- Je m'en fiche, je ne passe pas un concours de beauté ! Je veux être à l'aise !

- On s'en fiche. C'est fait maintenant ! Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas ouvert le tiroir de ses sous-vêtements. Chuchota-t-elle, moqueuse, à l'oreille de Julian.

- Grand-mère ! Cria-t-elle rougissante.

L'échange entre les deux Wilson était très comique, d'un point de vue extérieur. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas la seule à penser la même chose. Tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Elles ont laissé une tenue pour toi, Nessie. Elle est posée dans la chambre d'amie. Tu pourras aller te changer avant votre soirée. Reprit-elle.

Cela ne m'étonnait guère. Mes tantes ont pensé à tout…

(**Florence and the machine - Cosmic Love**)

Il était temps, maintenant pour les filles d'aller se préparer. Eden monta dans sa chambre pendant que moi, je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'ami. Les garçons, quant à eux, restèrent en bas, riant à gorges déployées, avec Rose.

J'entrai dans la pièce, quand je vis une magnifique robe de couleur rouge, posée délicatement sur le lit. Elle était magnifique. Elle était simple, avec un léger décolleté. Une grande fermeture éclaire était cousue au dos. J'allais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à la fermer…

Je commençai à enlever la couche de vêtement que j'avais mis aujourd'hui, pour affronter le froid de cet après-midi à la Push. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Surtout avec moi et mon besoin vital de chaleur. Je me retrouvai en sous-vêtement et me regardait dans le miroir. Pourrais-je plaire physiquement à Jacob ? Etais-je assez jolie, pour qu'il me regarde autrement ? J'espérai que oui. Je ris toute seule en repensant à la réaction d'Eden tout à l'heure. Moi aussi j'étais passé par là. Tous mes vêtements avaient été changés quand mes formes étaient apparues. Tout un tas de sous-vêtements avaient pris place dans l'une de mes commodes. « Je raffole des sous-vêtements sexy » S'était écrié Alice. En voilà la preuve, ce soir, je portai l'un des ensembles sexy, que je n'avais jamais osé porter auparavant. Mais bon les habitudes, ça se perd, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis une femme à présent. La lingerie est indispensable pour nous rendre belle et désirable. J'avais donc opté pour un soutien-gorge push up avec de la dentelle rouge et le string assorti. Je me sentais jolie et féminine grâce à eux.

Je me dirigeai vers le lit pour aller prendre la robe, mais je me pris les pieds dans le tapis. Non, mais quelle idiote ! Mon bruit a dû être entendu pas les « oreilles sensibles », car Jacob déboula dans la chambre, le regard inquiet. Oh pitié ! Pas ça ! Je fermai bêtement les yeux croyant que cela allait m'aider à me rendre invisible. Idiote, ouvre les yeux, cela ne va rien changer à la situation.

- Oh Nessie ! Désolé…

Je relevai la tête et vis qu'il fermait les yeux pour ne pas me regarder. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je le vis rougir. Etait-ce un indice supplémentaire ?

- Tu vas bien ? J'ai entendu un gros bruit ! Je vois que ta maladresse te suit toujours… Se moqua-t-il les yeux toujours clos.

- Idiot ! Rigolais-je.

Je me levai et fonçai précipitamment sur lui pour lui asséner une gifle.

- Héééé !

- C'est pour t'être moqué de moi ! Et ça ! Criais-je en le giflant une nouvelle fois, c'est pour ton caractère de chien ! Désolé pour le jeu de mot. Et ça, c'est…

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer, qu'il me saisit le poignet, en plein élan. Son regard était plongé dans le mien.

- C'est pour ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement. Je te laisserai me frapper, que si cela est un motif valable.

- Pour ta crétinerie ! Ta fierté ! Tes cachotteries à ta meilleure amie ! A moi !

- Ça rentre dans le critère… Avoua-t-il

- Je ne plaisante pas Jacob !

- Et moi non plus. Je suis sérieux. J'ai bien réfléchi depuis hier. Shawn est venu me parler, ainsi que Seth. Je peux vraiment agir comme un con, quand la colère me voile la face. Je suis désolé mais…

- Mais quoi Jacob ? Je n'ai rien fais de mal. Lui fis-je remarqué, légèrement triste.

- Je le sais bien… Avoua-t-il enfin. Mais ça me rendait malade.

- Pourquoi donc ? Je ne comprends pas…

Pitié, dis le moi Jacob… Dis-moi que je te plais…

- Moi non plus, Nessie… Je t'avoue que je veux te voir comme une petite fille.

- Mais…

- Oui, je sais que ça n'est plus le cas mais…

- Regardes-moi Jacob ! Pas que dans les yeux ! Regarde tout mon corps !

- Nessie, ne fais pas ça, stp… Me supplia-t-il

- J'ai changé !

- Je le sais bien ! Cria-t-il. Tu crois que je suis aveugle. Je te vois tous les jours ! Ca me déstabilise, car tu es magnifique ! attirante ! Et je n'ai pas le droit !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça ! Tu mérites mieux. Je dois m'arrêter au rôle du meilleur ami ! Et cela me rend malade ! Hurla-t-il

Je lui plaisais. Il venait de le sous-entendre. J'en étais sûr à présent ! Je me retins de sourire et repensa aux instructions de Shawn : « Montre lui ce qu'il rate ! » « Fais le baver ! ». Je devais à présent user de mes charmes…

- Très bien. Je comprends Jacob. Tu as sans doute raison. En plus tu as rencontré quelqu'un de magnifique.

- Je ne suis plus avec Norah…

Je jubilais intérieurement mais j'avais honte d'être heureuse de son malheur.

- Oh désolé !

- Ne le sois pas…

Je le regardai longuement, et je vis que son regard vagabondait sur mon corps. Nessie ! Réveille-toi ! J'avais complètement oublié que je me retrouvais à moitié nue devant lui. Son regard s'assombrit. Le désir se lisait en lui. Il planta son regard de nouveau dans le mien et s'approcha un peu plus de moi. Son corps frôlait le mien. Il posa sa main sur ma joue pour la caresser et tout mon corps frissonna. Ne cède pas Nessie ! Sois forte !

Fais lui en voir de toutes les couleurs !

- Retourne-toi ! lui ordonnai-je la voix rauque. Je dois me changer.

Je le vis sursauter suite à mes paroles. Il paressait à la fois, surpris, d'avoir osé cela sur moi, mais aussi frustré de n'avoir pas avoir pu continuer… C'était tellement contradictoire, mais cela trahissait bien ce qu'il ressentait.

- Tu peux m'aider à fermer la fermeture, stp ?

Je le vis hésiter quelques secondes, dans le miroir, mais céda enfin à ma demande. J'avais l'impression qu'il était en plein combat avec lui-même. Devait-t-il me repousser ou bien juste écouter son cœur ? Je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'il choisisse la seconde option.

Je sentis son souffle sur ma nuque. J'étais persuadée qu'il voyait les millions de frissons le long de mon échine, car en remontant la fermeture éclair, il laissa volontairement ses doigts me caresser ma peau nue. De la chute de mes reins à mon cou. Je devais résister… Mais je ne rêvais que d'une seule chose, l'embrasser avec fougue, le punissant de tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir pour lui. Tout ce désir, cet amour, cette passion me rendait fiévreuse et folle de lui.

Je voyais qu'il le voulait lui aussi, vu la façon dont il regardait ses doigts vagabonder sur ma nuque. Il me désirait tout comme moi je le désirai. Il me voulait tout comme moi je le voulais. Il m'aimait tout comme moi je l'aimais. Mais pas maintenant mon petit Jacob, pas maintenant… Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

- Merci ! M'exclamais-je en mettant face à lui.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, au moment approprié. Il fallait le faire mijoter…

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous les deux ? Demanda Seth.

Je le remerciai intérieurement de son arrivée, qu'il a dû planifier, pour me porter secours.

- On arrive ! M'exclamai-je en joignant les gestes à la parole.

- On n'a pas terminé ! Me coupa Jacob

- On rediscutera plus tard !

Nous rejoignîmes les autres et nous partîmes tous ensemble à la boîte de nuit.

(**Britney Spears and Will I Am - Scream and shout**)

C'était la première fois que je m'étais les pieds dans un tel lieu. La musique était assourdissante mais tellement enivrante ! Julian, prit les devants et alla nous réserver une table. Il était difficile de se frayer un chemin parmi toutes les personnes présentes ce soir.

- Je vais aller chercher à boire. Quelqu'un veux m'accompagner ? Demanda Nathan

- Je viens ! Se proposa Seth

Nous nous installâmes à la table et j'en profitais pour glisser mon regard sur la piste de danse. J'étais abasourdie de voir autant de filles aussi vulgaire et avec aussi peu de dignité, totalement prête à se livrer au premier venu. La moitié d'entre elles, étaient complètement ivres ou jouaient le rôle de la fille super cool, après avoir bu un verre de vodka ! Pathétique.

- Viens danser avec moi, ma jolie ! T'es trop bonne ! Brailla un mec complètement bourré à l'attention d'Eden.

- Dans tes rêves ! Dégage connard ! Répliqua Julian, en se mettant face à lui, prêt à agir en cas de problèmes.

- Je ne te parle pas toi ! Hurla le mec en empoignant fermement Eden.

- Lâche-moi crétin !

Jacob se leva et d'un simple regard dissuada le type de continuer.

- Allez Eden, viens danser ! Il faut bien avoir un mec de secours afin d'éloigner tous les autres ! Rigola Louis.

Il lui prit la main et se mélangea à la foule, sous le rire cristallin d'Eden.

Je m'approchai de Julian et tentai de lui tirer les vers du nez.

- Tu ne me caches pas quelque chose toi ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Notre Eden te plaît ?

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris. Tu es allé pêcher ça où encore ?

- Avoues !

- Mais tu es cinglée, ma vieille. Tu me demandes de faire des efforts, j'en fais, mais si tu veux que je sois comme avant, fais-moi signe !

Il se leva et alla rejoindre nos deux amis. Avais-je tord ou bien ne se rendait-t-il pas compte de ses sentiments ? Je pense plutôt à la deuxième option…

- Tu n'es pas croyable… Me taquina Jacob. Tu fourres toujours ton nez dans ce qu'il ne te regarde pas.

- Tu peux parler !

- Que lorsque cela te concerne… Me sourit-t-il.

Les deux garçons revinrent les mains chargées de verres de vodka.

- Seth ! Hurla Jacob

- C'est bon un petit verre, ne va pas la tuer… Où est passé Shawn ? Demanda-t-il en le cherchant parmi la foule.

- Là-bas, lui montrais-je. Avec la blonde. Rigolais-je

- Il n'a pas perdu de temps !

- Viens Jacob ! On va danser !

- Ca ne va pas !

- Tu me dois bien ça pour te faire pardonner ! Insistais-je

(**Muse - Madness**)

Il céda à ma demande, et nous commençâmes à danser. Comme à son habitude, il était raide comme un piquet.

- Détends-toi ! Me moquai-je

Je me mis à danser sensuellement devant lui en plantant mon regard dans le sien. Je bus quelques gorgées de vodka, afin de me donner un peu plus de courage dans ce que je voulais faire. Et j'en avais énormément besoin… L'alcool me fit tout de suite de l'effet. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de cela à vrai dire. Je pris ses mains pour les placer sur mes hanches et mis les miennes sur sa nuque. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Cette excuse était parfaite pour pouvoir me coller un peu plus à lui. Mon souffle le caressa et je le vis frissonner. Je marquais des points.

Je bougeai doucement mes hanches au rythme de la musique lorsque ses mains commencèrent à vagabonder sur mon dos, à une lenteur terriblement insupportable. Je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine et j'entendis son cœur battre la chamade. Je continuai mon petit manège et glissai ma main sur son flanc droit. Cette simple caresse lui fit échapper un grognement. Il tremblait de désir Ma respiration se fit plus difficile. Il avait également conscience de mon trouble. Je ne me cachais plus à présent. Je ne voulais plus contrôler les battements de mon cœur. Il devait savoir ce que je ressentais pour lui.

- Jacob… Soufflai-je, n'arrivant plus à résister.

Lui aussi, fit tomber petit à petit ses armes. Je le voyais dans son regard, attiré par cette tentation. N'y tenant plus, il me prit par la main et m'intima de le suivre. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Il m'emmena dans un coin, loin de tous les regards indiscrets.

Il me plaqua contre un mur, et s'approcha de mon visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec autant d'ardeur.

- Tu me rends fou ! Souffla-t-il. On ne peut pas… Continua-t-il comme s'il essayait encore de se convaincre lui-même.

- Bien sûr que si. Nous le pouvons… Tu en as ôtant envie que moi… Je veux juste te demander une chose. Je veux être sûre. Chuchotais-je la voix déformée par mon envie.

- Demandes-moi. Me dit-il en ne cessant de me dévisager.

- Est-ce que je te plais ? Le questionnai-je, le feu aux joues.

- Tu doutes de cela ? Bien sûr que oui, que tu me plais. Tu me rends dingue, Nessie. Tu es tout pour moi. Me dit-t-il comme si cela était une évidence. Je n'arrêtais pas de résister jour après jour ! A m'empêcher de ne pas te sauter dessus ! En me disant que ce n'était pas bien de te faire cela.

- Jacob…

Il ne me laissa pas continuer et m'embrassa avec toute la fougue qu'il avait en lui. Il me porta et mis mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ses mains caressèrent tout mon corps, se perdant par moment dans mes cheveux. Je ne pus retenir mes gémissements. C'était beaucoup trop dur pour moi. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps, je ne maîtrisai plus mes gestes et mes caresses se firent plus audacieuses. Je le voulais tout simplement. Sa peau était en feu ! Nos souffles se mêlèrent lorsque nous reprîmes notre respiration. Mais cela ne dura guère longtemps, car je me rejetai sur lui pour dévorer son cou. Ses gémissements me firent perdre la tête. Je voulais l'entendre encore et encore… Il reprit vite le dessus et me reposa à terre. Mes jambes ne pouvaient plus retenir mon corps tellement je tremblais. Il s'en rendit compte et me retourna afin que je sois face au mur. Il plaqua son corps contre le mien et je sentis son excitation contre mon dos. Cette constatation me fit rougir.

- Edward va me tuer ! Rit-t-il contre ma nuque, couvrant ma peau de baisers. Arrêtons-nous là, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter après.

Il me retourna et m'embrassa langoureusement.

- Action ou vérité ? Lui demandai-je une fois mon souffle retrouvé.

Je voulais reprendre notre petit jeu de cet après-midi afin d'éclaircir toute cette histoire.

- Vérité. Répondit-il comprenant le fond de mes pensées.

- Depuis quand tes sentiments ont-t-ils changé ?

- J'ai commencé à ressentir de l'amour pour toi depuis cet été. Mais dès septembre, j'étais devenu de plus en plus attiré par toi, physiquement. Mais je ne voulais pas que tout cela prenne le dessus sur moi. J'avais l'impression de te salir. C'est pour cela que…

- Norah… Compris-je enfin

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal loin de là, mais je pensais que cela me permettrait de ne plus penser autant à ma petite sœur… Je suis donc sorti avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à lui mentir et à me mentir… Alors je l'ai quitté, hier soir.

- Ce n'est pas à elle que tu pensais lorsque nous avions dansé ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'était à toi… Rien qu'à toi. Je me suis laissé allé, croyant que je rêvais mais cela était bien la réalité. C'est pour cette raison que ton père m'a sauté dessus. Il avait tout compris grâce à mes pensées. Je t'aime Nessie !

Enfin !

- Action ou vérité ? Lui redemandai-je avec un sourire espiègle.

- Action.

- Embrasse-moi !


End file.
